Mil maneras
by Afrodita1
Summary: Teddy Lupin y Victoire Weasley se odian hasta la muerte, no pueden dejar de pelear ni un segundo cada vez que se ven. Personalidades tan diferentes nunca tardan mucho en colisionar. ¿Y si en ese choque Teddy se da cuenta de que el es el indicado para complacerla? Porque Ted Lupin descubre que por fin sus trucos de metamorfomago servirán para algo mas...divertido...
1. Prefiero besar a un dementor!

Victoire y sus padres se aparecieron en la chimenea de los Potter.

No tardaron mucho en ser recibidos con abrazos y besos.

Era ya una costumbre, casi una ley reunirse todos los fines de semana de las vacaciones de verano para cenar todos juntos. Y la familia era cada vez mas grande.

Victoire abrazó a Rose con dulzura.

-¿Cómo está mi prima favorita? -murmuró la rubia haciendo reír a la pelirroja.

-Estás preciosa Victoire -dijo la pequeña con ojos brillosos.

-Tu también cariño -dijo alborotando su cabello.

Victoire recorrió la sala con la mirada y vio a Ted allí. Estaba recostado en el sofá jugando con el desiluminador de Ron despreocupadamente. Al sentir la mirada de la rubia clavada en el, el chico le devolvió la mirada y sonrió de mala gana.

-Victoire -dijo levantándose del sofá y caminando hacia ella.

Aquel día Ted llevaba el cabello de un color azul eléctrico, y se veía mas alto que la última vez que lo había visto, Victoire no supo si había crecido por razones normales o por su capacidad de cambiar el aspecto.

El chico se detuvo y la miró desde arriba. A pesar de que la bruja se sentía algo incómoda por haber quedado en desventaja con la altura, le sostuvo la mirada desafiante.

El chico se llevó un dedo a la boca y luego lo llevó a la nariz de Victoire.

-¡¿Qué mierda haces?! -exclamó la rubia furiosa y toda la familia ignoró sus gritos porque ya estaban acostumbrados a sus peleas.

El mago sonrió.

-Tenías un poco de polvo en la nariz -dijo divertido.

-No vuelvas a tocarme -le amenazó la chica tirándole del cabello.

-¡Joder! -exclamó el chico llevándose una mano al cabello.

-¡A comer todos! -gritó Molly desde el jardín.

-Te salvas por ahora _prefecta_ -dijo el entre dientes.

-Tu te has salvado cabeza de calabaza.

La chica salió al jardín y notó que habían colocado una larga y gran mesa. Victoire sonrió al ver unas lucecitas flotantes que iluminaban la mesa. Era una noche cálida y veraniega, perfecta para cenar afuera.

Victoire se sentó en la mesa junto a Rose y comenzaron a conversar animadamente sobre libros. Ted se sentó frente a la rubia y la observó fijamente.

-¿Podrían hablar de otra cosa que no sea de libros? Es verano -suspiró.

Victoire lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Ya sabe Harry lo desastrosos que fueron tus exámenes el año pasado? -preguntó la chica con un tono demasiado fuerte y levantando una ceja.

Harry quien estaba colocando la comida sobre la mesa miró hacia su dirección.

-Después hablaremos Ted -dijo su padrino seriamente.

Ted pateó a Victoire debajo la mesa.

La chica abrió los ojos como platos y le devolvió la patada, iniciando una guerra debajo de la mesa.

-Estúpida.

-Idiota.

-Caca de hipogrifo.

-Eres tan fea que tu boggart es un espejo.

James y Fred estallaron en carcajadas.

-¡Teddy! -exclamó Molly con los ojos muy abiertos.

Victoire miró a Ted con todo el odio posible.

-Me pregunto cuando dejarán de discutir -suspiró Hermione.

-El día que descubran que pueden utilizar sus bocas de otra forma -bromeó Ron.

-¡Ron! -exclamó Hermione enfadada.

-Prefiero morir antes de besar a esta idiota -dijo Teddy seriamente.

-¿Idiota? ¡Y yo prefiero besar a un dementor antes que tocarte a ti! ¡Imbécil! -gritó haciendo reír otra vez a los pequeños.

Teddy sonrió.

-Reconozco que esa fue buena _comelibros_.

Y la discusión siguió, hasta que Molly utilizó un hechizo silenciador como terminaba haciendo en todas las comidas.

Aún así las miradas asesinas entre Ted y Victoire no terminaron.

Cuando la cena finalizó, Victoire y Rose se levantaron de la mesa y fueron a la gran biblioteca que tenían los Potter.

-Me alegra tener una prima que le guste leer -dijo Rose felizmente.

Victoire sonrió.

-A mi también, es genial.

La bruja mayor sacó uno de sus libros de su bolso y lo abrió dispuesta a seguir leyendo por donde lo había dejado.

-¿Puedo preguntarte por qué peleas tanto con Teddy? -preguntó Rose tímidamente.

La rubia suspiró.

-Durante los cinco años que estuve en Hogwarts Ted me ha hecho la vida imposible -contestó la bruja malhumorada -No entiendo por qué me molesta tanto.

-Tal vez porque eres bonita -dedujo Rose con una traviesa sonrisa.

-No es eso. Es odio mutuo, no se como explicarlo, pero Ted me desespera, es... es tan arrogante, soquete, malvado, mujeriego -dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Soquete?

Victoire y Rose voltearon para ver a Teddy allí, apoyado en uno de los estantes con los brazos cruzados. Una arrogante sonrisa surcaba su rostro.

-¿Escuchando las conversaciones de los demás? Vete de aquí Lupin -dijo furiosa.

Ted se acercó y le arrebató el libro de las manos a Victoire.

-¡Dame eso!

-No.

Lupin comenzó a correr, siendo perseguido por una furiosa bruja.

-¡Cuando tenga diecisiete ya veras! ¡No podrás molestarme mas! ¡Maldito soquete! -exclamó ella siguiéndolo por las escaleras.

-No creas que eso solucionará tu vida Victoire, sabes que en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras soy mejor que tú -dijo rodando los ojos.

-¡Mentira!

Lupin entró a su cuarto y cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta, Victoire logró entrar en el último momento.

La puerta se cerró con fuerza. La rubia estaba apoyada en la puerta, siendo acorralada por los brazos de Teddy. Estaban muy cerca y respirando agitadamente.

Victoire estaba a punto de advertirle que le diera su libro, pero un ruido de la perilla de la puerta cayéndose al suelo los hizo abrir los ojos como platos.

-No puede ser -susurró Victoire congelada -Otra vez no.

Ambos miraron hacia abajo y vieron la perilla de la puerta allí mismo.

Hacía seis años había pasado lo mismo, se habían quedado encerrados por forcejar con la puerta en una pelea.

-¿Tienes tu varita por aquí? No creo que por hacer un hechizo nos... -comenzó la rubia.

-No la traigo conmigo -contestó el chico apartándola de la puerta.

Inútilmente, el mago intentó forzarla, pero aquella puerta era demasiado fuerte y pesada.

-Bueno, creo que solo se darán cuenta de que nos hemos quedado encerrados cuando estén a punto de irse -suspiró el chico lanzándose a su cama.

-¿Qué? ¿Te das por vencido? -preguntó Victoire comenzando a entrar en pánico.

Odiaba los espacios pequeños y la única ventana que había estaba muy arriba.

-¿Tienes miedo de estar encerrada conmigo?

La bruja lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Miedo? ¡Ja! Estás loco Lupin.

Victoire se apoyó contra la puerta y los minutos pasaron, cada vez sentía que había menos aire en la habitación. Miró a Teddy quien estaba sobre la cama en una posición cómoda y despreocupada.

Lo odiaba.

Decidió subirse al escritorio que estaba contra la pared para poder abrir la pequeña ventanita de arriba para que entre un poco de aire.

-¿Qué haces? -le preguntó Ted curioso.

-Abro la ventana.

Victoire extendió una mano intentando llegar a la ventana. Su falda se subió de tal forma que Ted se quedó sin aliento. Desde su cama se podía ver con claridad sus braguitas blancas sobre un pequeño y deseable trasero.

Sintió esa presión conocida en sus jeans e intentó calmarse, pero apenas pudo, Victoire extendía el brazo una y otra vez, mostrando sus dulces braguitas de algodón.

El mago nunca creyó que la chica podía tener un trasero tan sexy. Muchas imágenes para mayores de edad le vinieron a la cabeza.

-¿Quieres que te ayude? -preguntó cuando logró apartar sus pensamientos.

-Podrías hacerlo, ¿no te parece? -contestó molesta.

Teddy se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia ella.

-Bájate de ahí nena, déjame a mí -dijo con arrogancia haciéndola rodar los ojos.

Ted abrió la pequeña ventana con facilidad.

-Ya está.

Cuando el chico giró para sonreírle burlonamente a la rubia, descubrió que estaba apoyando su cabeza contra la pared.

-¿Estás bien?

-Solo falta el aire... -susurró.

-Súbete al escritorio así puedes respirar cerca de la ventana.

-No alcanzo -murmuró y la carencia de su orgullo que solía caracterizarla, hizo preocupar al chico.

-¿Quieres subirte a mis hombros? -preguntó el pasándose una mano por el cuello.

La chica asintió, pensando que haría cualquier cosa por un poco de aire.

Teddy se inclinó y la bruja se subió a sus hombros. El chico la llevo hacia la pequeña ventana. Victoire se aferró a esta, aspirando el aire con desesperación.

El bulto de Ted estaba demasiado duro, el chico estaba intentando controlarse, pero tener a esas dos piernas rodeando su nuca eran una gran distracción.

-Bájame, ya estoy mejor.

Ted la dejó sobre la cama, y la falda de Victoire se levantó por completo.

-¡Eres un...! -chilló tapándose rápidamente.

Teddy no pudo evitar sonreír pícaramente.

-Son braguitas simplemente, ¿crees que no he visto otras antes?

Victoire le pegó con el pie, recibiendo quejas del chico.

-Estoy aburrido -suspiró Ted media hora después, estaba sentado en el suelo, su espalda apoyada en la cama, la imagen de las braguitas de Victoire rondaba por su mente volviéndolo loco -, me pregunto cuando mierda se darán cuenta de nuestra ausencia.

-Seguramente creen que nos estamos besando -dijo Victoire rodando los ojos.

-Tal vez sea una buena idea hacerlo... -soltó el chico.

La rubia lo miró atónita.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que escuchaste.

-Estás loco.

-¿Has besado antes? -preguntó Teddy divertido.

-Claro que si, como si no lo supieras.

-¿Entonces?

-¡Eres la persona que mas odio en el mundo! -exclamó la rubia como si fuera obvio.

-Si, pero justamente por eso, ¿no te gustaría probar?

-No.

-¿A qué le tienes miedo? -preguntó el, acercándose a ella en la cama.

-Ted aléjate de mí.

-Contesta -dijo muy cerca de ella.

-Será asqueroso.

El chico sonrió.

-Lo sé, pero aún así es mejor hacer algo, estoy seguro que falta como una hora para que nos saquen de aquí.

-No quiero.

-Te daré unas clases gratis de besuqueo -dijo divertido.

-¿Clases? ¿Gratis? ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?!

Teddy sonrió, y en un pestañar se convirtió en Luke Riel, el cantante mago famoso que tanto le gustaba a Victoire.

La chica abrió los ojos de par en par, totalmente atónita. Era como tener a Luke frente a ella.

-¿Ahora? -preguntó el divertido -¿Quieres besarme ahora?

Victoire titubeó, su corazón latía rápidamente al tener a ese hombre frente a sus ojos.

-Si no te decides rápido volveré a ser Teddy -le advirtió mirandola fijamente.

-Quiero.


	2. Empieza el juego

Victorie miraba a Teddy o mas bien a Luke Riel, su cantante favorito, con el corazón acelerado.

¿Debía aceptar?

La rubia tragó saliva nerviosa. Teddy era una copia exacta de Luke, el cabello color arena y los ojos tan azules como el mar, sus labios se veían mas que deseables, su enemigo estaba haciéndole perder la cordura.

-Quiero -contestó automáticamente.

Ted sonrió pícaro, sabiendo que solo sería un juego mas, pero uno que aprovecharía al máximo. Tener la oportunidad de probarla, y después refregárselo en la cara. De tan solo imaginarse las bromas que le haría luego, una sonrisa se expandió por su rostro.

El mago se acercó a los rosados labios de Victoire que ya estaban entre abiertos. Observó deleitado como la chica cerraba los ojos al sentir su acercamiento. Ella lo estaba deseando.

Y sucedió.

Los labios de Teddy tomaron los de Victoire suavemente, y en el momento en que la chica enterró sus manos en su cabello color arena para profundizar el beso, Lupin dejó de pensar.

Las manos de la bruja bajaron por la espalda del chico, totalmente motivada, curiosa por saber como se sentía su piel. Sus manos pasaron por debajo de la remera del chico, y acariciaron, tocaron con fervor, dejándose llevar.

Lupin gruñó con su toque, pero no quiso quedarse atrás, se acomodó dentro de las piernas de la rubia, y una de sus manos se aventuró por debajo de la falda de la chica, tocando uno de sus muslos con deseo, provocando un gemido de parte de ella, un gemido que despertó todos sus sentidos, que lo incentivó a seguir.

Nunca se hubiera imaginado que tocar a Victoire podía sentirse tan bien. Esa chica lo iba a volver loco. Quería mas. No podía detenerse.

Ted subió su mano un poco mas y rozó sus braguitas, provocando un estremecimiento en la chica. Sus dedos comenzaron a acariciar su feminidad sobre aquella prenda de algodón, logrando excitar a su compañera mas de lo que esperaba.

Teddy dejó de besarla y la observó mientras la tocaba. Victoire estaba ligeramente despeinada, sus ojos entre abiertos al igual que sus labios, lo miraba fijamente, como si estuviera perdida en un sueño.

Y cuando metió un dedo en su interior, la expresión de la rubia hizo que volviera a sus labios. Teddy supo que esa expresión no iba a poder olvidársela ni aunque pasaran décadas. Victoire era jodidamente hermosa en ese estado.

Removió sus dedos dentro de ella, sacando, metiendo a un ritmo lento y torturante, mientras sus labios rozaban los de la bruja, que no paraba de emitir gemidos.

Metió otro dedo mas, haciendo que la chica se arqueara.

-¿Te gusta así? -murmuró en su oído, sumergiéndose en el aroma a shampoo de su cabello rubio.

-No pares... -jadeó la chica.

Teddy suspiró mientras mordisqueaba su oreja, la intimidad de Victoire se sentía mas que mojada, las cosas se habían puesto mas calientes de lo que había imaginado.

Victoire Weasley en su cama, siendo estimulada por sus dedos, si se lo decían unos minutos antes nunca se lo hubiera creído.

Ted retiró los dedos y se los llevó a la boca, mientras Victoire lo miraba deseosa.

-¿A qué quieres jugar ahora? -preguntó el chico con voz ronca, tan cerca de ella, que ambos estaban perdidos en el otro. Nada mas existía.

-Esto está tan mal...

-¿Eres virgen? -preguntó el mago deshaciéndose de su remera.

-No.

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué deberías estar temerosa? -susurró contra sus labios sabiendo que el efecto de Luke no la haría dudar.

-No lo se...

Las manos de Teddy fueron al cabello de la chica para acercarla a el nuevamente, su lengua se introdujo lentamente en su boca, saboreando su gusto, chocando contra su lengua.

Fue el beso mas sexy que a Victoire le habían dado. No sabía como Teddy Lupin se las estaba arreglando para hacerla caer en su juego, la imagen de Luke era de vital importancia pero había otra cosa... esa forma de besar, de tocar... la bruja estaba volviéndose loca.

El chico le sacó la blusa, y miró sus pechos, tuvo que detenerse un momento para volver a concentrarse, el compañero de abajo le estaba haciendo el trabajo doloroso.

-Sácate... sácate el sostén.

Victoire por primera vez obedeció lo que el mago ordenaba. Se sacó el sostén tímidamente, dejando sus pechos al aire.

Las manos del chico se acercaron y pellizcaron los pezones hinchados y duros de la chica, provocando que esta lanzara la cabeza hacia atrás, sumergida en un placer delirante.

Teddy se acercó totalmente perdido en ella, y con su boca jugueteó con uno de sus pezones, lamiendo la piel rosada con avidez.

-Oh por Merlín, sigue -jadeó la chica dejando cualquier timidez atrás.

La mano del chico subió y tocó el otro pecho voluptuoso mientras seguía su tortuoso trabajo en el hinchado y duro pezón de Victoire.

-Tócame -dijo el mago entre dientes.

La mano de Victoire bajó al instante y se metió debajo de su ropa, llegando a un miembro duro y grande. Ted suspiró sintiendo su corazón latir a mil por segundo.

La chica comenzó a mover su mano y a apretar aquella parte mientras se mordía el labio.

Teddy comenzó a besar su cuello mientras la mano hábil de la rubia lo masturbaba.

Jugaron a ese tortuoso juego por mucho tiempo, tocar, morder, jadear, teniendo que soportar el colapso que amenazaba con explotar.

Ted se sacó los jeans de una patada y le sacó las bragas a su compañera, dejándole solo la falda a tablas. Levantó a la chica de la cama subiéndola a horcajadas a el, la apoyó contra la pared y sin esperar ni un segundo mas, la penetró con fuerza.

Victoire soltó un grito y se aferró a su cuello, comenzando a moverse con la ayuda de Teddy.

Se sentía tan jodidamente bien que ninguno de los dos les importó que alguien abriera la puerta y los descubriera.

La bruja volvió a gemir, sintiendo la oleadas de placer que amenazaban con sucumbirla por dentro. Teddy se mordió el labio reprimiendo las ganas de correrse antes que ella.

-Vamos Vic -gruñó fuera de sí, con sus grandes manos puestas en la cadera de la chica, acelerando aquellos movimientos tan tortuosos.

Los pechos de la chica rebotaban con cada embestida, era una imagen demasiado sexy para Lupin quien nunca había llegado a experimentar algo tan fuerte. Ver a Victoire gritar por el placer que el estaba confiriéndole lo estaba volviendo loco.

Su cabello rubio que siempre solía estar peinado tan perfectamente ahora estaba despeinado, sus gemidos, su feminidad tan mojada... su imagen lo hacía delirar del placer.

El chico profundizó las embestidas, provocando que la rubia cayera en el mejor orgasmo de su vida, y Teddy la siguió, sintiéndose de la misma forma o aún mejor.

Cuando levantó la mirada para observar a su compañera notó que ella tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

Teddy se dio cuenta de que había vuelto a su apariencia normal, el placer lo había hecho olvidar todo lo demás.

Victoire se apartó de su agarre y se colocó la ropa rápidamente. Teddy se corrió un mechón de cabello azul del rostro sudoroso.

-Lo siento, me he dejado llevar -dijo mirando hacia otra parte.

Victoire lo miró nerviosamente. Después del momento del placer, la vida real le daba un golpe en la cara.

-Que mierda fue eso -dijo la chica ya vestida, llevándose las manos al cabello.

-Sexo -dijo Teddy con una gran sonrisa.

El chico se colocó los pantalones y la remera sintiendo la mirada de Victoire clavada en el. Decidió devolverle la mirada, y al instante las mejillas de la rubia ardieron.

-No puedes... no puedes decirle a nadie -tartamudeó ella.

-¿Por qué no? -preguntó divertido cruzándose de brazos.

-No debes. Esto fue...

Victoire ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase, se sentía tan avergonzada y estúpida...

Teddy se acercó y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos, sosteniendo su mentón.

-No le diré a nadie, pero tú debes prometer que lo haremos otra vez -propuso, haciendo que la chica abriera mucho los ojos.

-¿Qué? No.

-Si.

-Estás loco.

-Hay que aceptar que para esto somos compatibles.

-No lo somos.

-¿No? Bueno, entonces les diré a todos lo que hicimos aquí, en mi habitación...

-Eso es una amenaza -dijo enfadada -, no puedes obligarme a ser tu...

-¡¿Chicos están ahí?! -se escuchó la voz de Harry desde el otro lado.

-¡Nos quedamos encerrados! -gritó Lupin.

Harry con un simple hechizo hizo abrir la puerta.

Teddy miró a Victoire con una ceja levantada. La rubia sabía que el chico era capaz de gritar allí mismo que habían mantenido relaciones sexuales.

La bruja suspiró, sintiendo su corazón aún acelerado, supo que no tenía otra opción que acceder.

-Esta bien -dijo la chica, y se largó de la habitación, todavía sintiendo ese cosquilleo de placer dentro de su cuerpo.

¿Qué era lo que le había hecho? Victoire no pudo dejar de pensar aquello durante toda la noche.

Se había acostado con la persona que mas odiaba en el mundo y lo peor de todo era que le había gustado.


	3. Incontrolable

Victoire se subió al Expreso de Hogwarts sintiendo por primera vez algo parecido al miedo. Amaba Hogwarts, pero el hecho de tener que ver a Teddy Lupin todos los días la hacía poner nerviosa.

Después de aquel encuentro loco que habían tenido en la habitación del chico, Victoire no podía dejar de pensar en el, en su toque, en sus besos. Cada vez que su imagen se le venía a la cabeza, la rubia sentía la necesidad de cruzar las piernas para reprimir ese cosquilleo de placer que le recorría en el vientre.

La bruja se sentó en su lugar de siempre y miró por la ventanilla. El tren comenzó a moverse, y supo que ya no había vuelta atrás, aquel transporte la llevaría al infierno.

Las nubes grises se arremolinaron en el cielo, dándole un aspecto siniestro y oscuro, los relámpagos comenzaron a escucharse y la lluvia no tardó en caer.

Victoire decidió prender la luz de su compartimiento y sacó un libro para intentar leer. Al pasar los minutos suspiró. Hacía semanas que no podía leer mas de dos renglones, nada podía quitarle de la mente los besos de Teddy...

Se cruzó de piernas nerviosa, y enfocó su vista en el libro testaruda.

-¿Leyendo ya? -esa voz la hizo saltar.

Teddy rio. Cerró la puerta detrás de él, y se sentó junto a ella, demasiado cerca para Victoire.

-Te extrañé en las cenas familiares, decir que estabas enferma cada fin de semana fue algo estúpido... ¿cómo pueden creerte tus padres? -preguntó el chico en su oído.

-Déjame en paz.

-¿Te molesta mi presencia? ¿quieres seguir leyendo ese estúpido libro?

-Si.

-Que aburrida eres -dijo pasándose una mano por el cabello azulado.

-Si soy tan aburrida podrías hacerme el gran favor de irte -escupió Victoire.

-No te daría esa satisfacción.

La rubia volteó y miró a Teddy a los ojos, este ya no era Teddy, mas bien era Luke Riel. Solo ese encuentro de miradas logró que a Victoire se le erizara la piel.

-No vas a atraparme como la última vez -murmuró bajando su mirada a sus labios. _Por dios esos labios. Eran tan perfectos..._

La chica se obligó a apartar la mirada y volvió al libro.

Ted tomó el mentón de la chica y la obligó a mirarlo.

-Suéltame Teddy -le advirtió intentando sonar firme.

Al ver que el chico comenzaba a acercarse a su rostro, se levantó del asiento precipitadamente.

-Vete. Ahora.

-No me iré -dijo con una sonrisa. Se levantó del asiento y se acercó, acorralándola por completo en el pequeño compartimiento.

-Voy a gritar.

-No si tienes la boca ocupada en otra cosa -dijo divertido.

El mago se acercó rápidamente antes de que la chica pudiera huir, sus labios chocaron, y Teddy movió su boca con desesperación, tentando a la bruja que después de unos largos segundos, le devolvió el beso.

Teddy se sentó en el asiento nuevamente, y obligó a Victoire a sentarse sobre el sin interrumpir aquel beso prohibido.

Su lengua recorrió su boca rosada, borrándole cualquier rastro de lápiz labial de sus labios.

-Espera... detente... por favor -susurró la rubia mientras Teddy bajaba por su cuello, su boca tibia dio leves mordiscos allí, haciéndola saltar de placer.

Las manos del chico decidieron actuar, lentamente fueron por debajo de la blusa de la chica, y acariciaron con fervor aquella piel tan suave y delicada.

Victoire soltó un suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos, sintiendo aquel contacto que comenzaba a enloquecerla. Colocó una mano en el cabello rubio de Teddy y lo obligó a morderla mas fuerte. El chico gruñó, motivado por su aprobación, el mago besó mas fuerte su cuello, deleitándose con el aroma a shampoo de su cabello.

Victoire sintió bajo ella esa presión conocida, tan dura que le sorprendió, inconscientemente comenzó a moverse sobre aquel bulto, confiriéndole un placer desesperante a ambos.

Era tan embriagante, tan delicioso para Victoire, cualquier pensamiento racional había sido eliminado de su cabeza, porque ese era el efecto que Teddy Lupin comenzaba a lograr en ella. Dejaba de pensar, solo sentir.

Teddy separó su rostro de ella y apoyó su cabeza en el asiento y la miró fijamente mientras la chica se movía.

Tragó saliva, observarla moverse así, lo descolocaba.

La chica lo observó, ese rostro perfecto y hermoso la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, con tanto deseo que su corazón comenzó a latir aún mas fuerte.

Victoire se acercó a sus labios varoniles y los mordisqueó juguetonamente, mientras el chico colocaba las manos en sus caderas y la incentivaba a seguir moviéndose.

En el compartimiento comenzaba a hacer calor, la bruja se aferró a Teddy, besando su boca de una manera lenta y sexy, al igual que sus movimientos.

Teddy la miraba extasiado, sabiendo que debía detenerse antes de cometer algún accidente. Pero no podía.

La chica siguió con sus movimientos, claramente había tomado el control de la situación, tenía a Ted completamente a su servicio.

Victoire bajó sus besos por su cuello, como había hecho el, Teddy se tensó debajo de ella, intentando desacelerar las oleadas de placer que comenzaban a amenazarle.

Los perfectos labios de la rubia succionaron allí con urgencia, Victoire comenzó a moverse mas rápido al sentir su miembro tan duro debajo de ella, era una sensación demasiado deliciosa.

-Tienes que detenerte preciosa o... -murmuró el chico, pero la rubia no le hizo caso, siguió con aquellos movimientos torturantes para las dos.

Victoire ahogó un gemido en la boca del chico al sentir el orgasmo sucumbir en su interior, y Teddy se corrió junto a ella, ambos escapando de la realidad por unos instantes.

Teddy echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándose en el asiento con un suspiro. Cerró los ojos, todavía sintiendo los espasmos de placer. Era la mejor experiencia de sexo con ropa que había tenido.

Victoire apoyó su frente en el pecho de su compañero, intentando recobrar el aliento.

Cuando Teddy abrió los ojos se encontró con los de ella. Se veía demasiado sexy con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, solo mirándose, sabiendo que la situación cada vez era peor, que el deseo seguía creciendo a tal punto que equilibraba con el odio que se tenían.

Las grandes manos de Teddy volvieron a tomar sus caderas, solamente que esta vez para levantarla y sentarla en el asiento.

El chico se levantó sintiendose incómodo en sus pantalones aún así volvió a su forma normal y antes de salir por la puerta volteó.

-Nos vemos en Hogwarts.

.

-Victoire te estoy hablando.

La bruja reaccionó y observó a Abby distraída.

-¿Qué mierda te sucede? En el banquete mantuviste la boca cerrada... ahora también...

Victoire suspiró, hundiendo su rostro en la almohada.

-¿Hay un chico? -preguntó curiosa, pasándose a la cama de su amiga.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Lo único que haces es suspirar Victoire, dime, ¿es por Patrick?

La rubia recordó a Patrick, solían compartir momentos de lecturas en la Biblioteca, era un chico simpático, tranquilo y atractivo, de ojos color avellana y cabello castaño oscuro, un chico de Ravenclaw, pero a pesar de todo ello, solo eran amigos.

-Patrick es solo mi amigo...

-¿Entonces quién es el chico que te tiene así? -preguntó la chica curiosa.

-Nadie Abby, ¡nadie!

Abby comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

-¡Tienes que decirme!

-¡No! -exclamó ella entre risas.

-No importa, ya lo averiguaré.

Abby volvió a su cama y apagó las luces.

Victoire pensó en Teddy, se preguntó si aquel chico además de tener la capacidad de cambiar de forma también la tenía para atrapar chicas, porque la rubia todavía no podía creer la forma en que se había comportado.

¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? La bruja no lo entendía, había tenido varios novios pero nunca había hecho o sentido algo como aquello... ¡habían tenido un orgasmo en pleno viaje a Hogwarts!

La chica golpeó la almohada avergonzada, imaginándose que hubiera pasado si alguien entraba y los descubría.

¡Lo odiaba! ¡Lo odiaba con toda su alma! ¿Cómo había podido suceder...? Victoire no podía explicárselo.

.

Ted caminó por los pasillos de Hogwarts, seguido por varias chicas que no dejaban de parlotear.

-Teddy ¿me llevarás al baile este año? -preguntó una.

-No puedo prometer nada -contestó el chico dirigiéndose a la clase de Pociones.

-¡Pero Teddy!

-Todavía faltan dos meses para el baile de Halloween chicas -suspiró.

Teddy entró a la clase lo mas rápido que pudo.

Al ver una cabellera rubia sonrió. El asiento junto a ella estaba vacío. Se apresuró y se sentó junto a ella para sorpresa de muchos.

Victoire volteó para ver quien se había sentado junto a ella, y al hacerlo su rostro se enrojeció.

-Hola -dijo el tranquilamente.

-Todos nos miran -murmuró -¡Siéntate en otro lado!

Teddy sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¿Tienes miedo de que me relacionen contigo?

-¡Si! -admitió haciéndolo reír.

-Lo mas gracioso de todo es que sus especulaciones son ciertas -murmuró en su oído. La chica lo apartó con un empujón.

-Siempre tan estúpida -dijo rodando los ojos -, tienes miedo de todo Victoire, solo fueron un par de polvos...

Victoire abrió mucho los ojos.

-Eres un...

-¿La palabra polvo te pone nerviosa? Si Victoire, nos echamos un polvo en mi habitación y en el mismo Expreso -dijo muy cerca de ella con ojos traviesos.

Victoire volvió a apartarlo con odio.

-Por Merlín, me pregunto si algún día crecerás -suspiró llevándose las manos al rostro.

-Siempre estaré para molestarte -contestó divertido.

-Ya me di cuenta de eso.

Victoire abrió su libro de Pociones, intentando ignorarlo y concentrarse en la tarea que les acababa de dar el profesor Slughorn.

Poción de amor era el tema de aquel día.

La bruja abrió la página de su libro y comenzó a leer. Teddy la miró fijamente.

-¿Qué? -exclamó ella furiosa.

-Tienes que compartir el libro conmigo, todavía no me he comprado uno -dijo mostrando sus perfectos dientes en una sonrisa.

Victoire lo miró atónita. No podía entender como aquel chico idiota y poco académico la excitaba tanto a la hora de besuquearse.

Como podía ser.

No lo entendía.

-¿En qué estás pensando Weasley? Espero que no sea nada fuera de lo académico -le preguntó el chico levantando una ceja.

La chica rodó los ojos y colocó el libro entre los dos.

-Solo por hoy Lupin.

Los dos chicos se concentraron en la lectura, aunque a veces Teddy se acercaba demasiado a la bruja y la rozaba a propósito, logrando ponerla nerviosa.

-Vuelves a tocarme y te arranco los ojos -lo amenazó.

-Pensé que te gustaba... en el tren estabas tan complacida...

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Victoire rechinara los dientes. Se estaba conteniendo para no matarlo.

-¿Crees que la poción funcione? ¿Crees que Teddy se la tomaría? -se escuchó susurrar desde muy atrás.

-Yo creo que si funcionaría -le susurró Victoire a Lupin -, eres tan estúpido que seguramente no te darías cuenta.

El chico la miró furioso.

-¿Qué sucede herí tus sentimientos?

-Tú serías la que saldría herida, ¿lo sabes, verdad? Se te acabarían las sesiones de toqueteo...

Victoire tomó el libro y le pegó en la cabeza.

-¡Victoire! -exclamó el profesor sorprendido -La violencia no está tolerada en mi clase. La próxima vez le serán restados puntos a su Casa.

Victoire se ruborizó de pies a cabeza. Teddy la miraba mas que divertido.

-Lo siento profesor, no volverá a ocurrir.

.

-Me dijeron que te regañaron en la clase de Pociones -dijo Abby sorprendida.

-Ah si -contestó Victoire mientras caminaban al Gran Comedor para la cena.

-¿No vas a contarme nada?

-Mmm no...

-Me dijeron que le pegaste a Teddy Lupin con un libro -agregó la chica con los brazos cruzados -¿Qué está ocurriendo?

-Oh lo mismo de siempre, mi odio hacia Lupin.

Ambas caminaron hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, allí estaba sentado Teddy, rodeado de sus amigos, estaban bromeando y diciendo estupideces como siempre.

El metamorfomago levantó la mirada y se encontró con la de Victoire. Le guiñó un ojo, que fue lo suficiente para hacerla exasperar.

Ambas chicas se sentaron lo mas alejadas posible de el.

-¿Por qué te guiñó un ojo? -preguntó Abby insistente.

-Me acosté con el -soltó la chica, desesperada por desahogarse con alguien.

-¡¿Qué hiciste qué?!


	4. Bajo las sábanas

-Tienes que contármelo todo -dijo Abby pasándose a la cama de Victoire, aprovechando que solo estaban ellas dos en la habitación.

La rubia se abrazó a su almohada y cerró los ojos preguntándose si haberle contado a su mejor amiga había sido lo correcto.

-Solo sucedió, en su cuarto... -Vic ni siquiera podía relatarle los sucesos de aquella tarde, y decidió guardarse lo del Expreso para que su amiga no piense que era una ramera como las demás.

Porque era así. Últimamente Victoire se sentía culpable por las cosas que había hecho, nunca se había comportado de una forma tan hormonal, siempre era de pensar con claridad. Teddy Lupin estaba poniendo de cabeza su mundo, la rubia no podía creer que solo un chico pudiera cambiar tanto sus pensamientos, sus creencias.

-Todavía no lo puedo creer -dijo su amiga rompiendo sus pensamientos -Odias a Lupin, con todo tu ser.

-Lo odio -confirmó la chica -, pero cuando está cerca mío... no lo se.

Victoire suspiró mientras su amiga le acariciaba el cabello.

-No deja de molestarme después de eso... tengo miedo de que se lo diga a alguien.

Victoire se imaginó lo que sería si todos se enteraran de que fantaseaba con Luke Riel, y que lograba descargarse con Lupin quien podía transformarse en cualquier cosa. Su rostro enrojeció notablemente, Abby le gastaría bromas por el resto de su vida, y ni hablar de sus demás compañeros.

-Yo creo que si Teddy quisiera decírselo a todos ya lo hubiera gritado a los cuatro vientos desde el primer día -reflexionó su amiga.

-Aun así no dejo de tener miedo... y... por Merlín, es tan difícil admitir esto -dijo tapándose el rostro consternada -, no dejo de pensar en el Abby.

-¿Ósea que... para ti fue mas que... ?

-¡No lo digas! -chilló -¡Solo fue un rollo, ¡¿ok?! No es nada mas... nunca podría suceder algo sentimental entre los dos. Teddy es un idiota.

Abby sonrió.

-Un idiota, pero te lo has cogido de todas maneras.

Victoire le pegó con una almohada.

Y así la guerra de almohadas comenzó hasta que las demás chicas entraron a la habitación.

-Mañana quiero mas detalles -murmuró Abby en su oído. La rubia la apartó riendo y se metió en la cama.

.

Horas después, Victoire volvió a cerrar los ojos en un intento inútil para conciliar el sueño. Se removió en la cama inquieta, recordando las manos de Lupin sobre su cuerpo.

Miró a sus compañeras, todas parecían dormir, la oscuridad en la habitación era casi completa.

Una mano fue hacia abajo completamente decidida a aliviarse. Sabía que si no lo hacía, aquella noche no iba a poder dormir por mas que quisiera.

Comenzó a tocarse obstinadamente, mientras se le venían a la cabeza todas las cosas que Teddy le había hecho.

Esas manos tocándola...

Su boca varonil besando expertamente su cuerpo..

Esa forma rítmica de moverse contra ella...

Victoire se tocó, totalmente sumergida en sus movimientos, comenzando a respirar con irregularidad, jadeando bajito para que nadie la escuchara.

Pero se detuvo cuando sintió algo colarse por debajo de la sabana, estaba a punto de gritar cuando una mano cubrió su boca.

-Soy yo -murmuró aquella voz ronca que Victoire tanto conocía.

Se ruborizó de pies a cabeza. ¿El la había visto... _tocarse?_

Si hubiera sido otra la situación, la rubia hubiera girado y le hubiera dado su merecido por haberse colado en la habitación, pero estaba tan avergonzada y sorprendida que se quedó inmóvil.

-Deseaba tocarte... pero veo que ya te me has adelantado -susurró el chico divertido, rozando su nariz contra su oreja.

Ver a Victoire tocarse había sido el espectáculo mas digno de ver, nunca había visto algo tan caliente en su vida, por eso la mano que cubría su boca no tardó mucho en bajar por su cuerpo, hasta colocarse en sus caderas.

-¿Cómo burlaste las escaleras? Se supone que ningún chico puede...

-Shh, ¿acaso importa eso? -susurró, y cuando su mano bajó y se dio cuenta de que la rubia solo dormía en braguitas soltó un suspiro de satisfacción.

Teddy se pegó a su espalda, y su mano suavemente pasó por debajo de sus braguitas.

Victoire soltó un gemido.

-Shh, tienes que estar callada si no quieres que tus compañeras se despierten -murmuró en su oído sensualmente.

-Ted... aquí no, de verdad... pueden descubrirnos...

Pero el chico no contestó, y sus dedos comenzaron a moverse con lentitud por aquella zona que ya estaba algo húmeda.

-Ted...

Victoire cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo como el mago comenzaba a estimular su clítoris con una lentitud agonizante.

-Ahh.

-Shh voy a tener que taparte la boca si sigues así Vic -musitó acariciando su cuello con su nariz, embriagándose nuevamente con su aroma.

Victoire se dio cuenta de que amaba cuando la llamaba _Vic_ , escucharlo de sus labios era sexy, y solo la llamaba así cuando compartían algo íntimo como lo que estaban haciendo.

La tortura lenta continúo por varios segundos mas, a tal punto que los dedos de Teddy quedaron sumamente mojados. Dejó de tocarla y subió los dedos a los labios de Victoire, quien ya estaba completamente excitada.

-Chupa -murmuró el chico deseando ver a la rubia haciendo cosas sucias.

La bruja abrió la boca y dejó entrar a aquellos largos dedos, su lengua tibia los recorrió probando su propio sabor y logrando que Teddy soltara un gruñido.

Luego de aquella demostración, el metamorfomago colocó una mano bajo la remera de la chica hasta llegar a uno de sus pechos, descubrir que no llevaba sostén hizo que su erección se pusiera dura como una piedra.

Victoire sintió su erección contra su cuerpo, el mundo casi daba vueltas alrededor de ella, el placer que le conferían sus manos expertas en sus pequeños pechos era la sensación mas deliciosa que había experimentado en su vida. Apretó aún mas su trasero contra su erección, volviéndolo loco.

Teddy suspiró en aquella oscuridad, sintiendo la suavidad del pecho de la chica, jugueteó con aquel pezón hinchado y duro, que con cada roce hacía que Victoire diera pequeños saltitos.

Estaba conteniéndose, sabía que si el riesgo de ser descubiertos fuera menor, se subiría sobre la rubia y la follaría hasta el cansancio.

Su mano volvió a bajar, pasando por su vientre plano, y siguió y siguió hasta pasar nuevamente por debajo de sus braguitas, solo que esta vez fue mas rudo y la penetró con un dedo antes de que pudiera negarse.

Victoire tuvo que contenerse para no gritar mientras el dedo de Teddy se movía dentro de ella con rapidez.

Ted tragó saliva, totalmente caliente por las sensaciones que ambos estaban viviendo, se pegó aún mas a ella, y comenzó a mordisquear su cuello, sintiendo la respiración agitada de la chica.

El metamorfomago no podía detenerse. Sabía que en cualquier momento alguna de sus compañeras podía despertar y descubrirlos, pero ya nada le importaba, y sabía que a la rubia tampoco, la poca luz que entraba por la ventana iluminaba su rostro, esos cabellos rubios y despeinados, sus suaves labios entre abiertos y el sudor brillando en su piel... Teddy pensó que se veía como un ángel en llamas.

Lo excitaba de tal manera que no había podido concentrarse en ninguna otra chica desde que se había acostado con ella, Teddy sentía que se estaba enfermando, que el cuerpo de Victoire lo estaba volviendo loco. Aquella noche no había podido conciliar el sueño, y sabía que ni siquiera tocarse lo aliviaría, por lo que, decidió meterse entre las sabanas de la chica, sin saber que aquello lo empeoraría aún mas.

Nunca se saciaba. Nunca era suficiente.

Teddy metió otro dedo en su interior, y se deleitó con el calor que ella le proporcionaba, movió los dedos con agilidad, mientras la chica se arqueaba y caía en un orgasmo intenso.

Quería mas. Quería que ella lo recuerde.

Ted la obligó a apoyar la espalda contra el colchón, y comenzó a bajar.

Su lengua rozó apenas la feminidad de Victoire, haciéndola saltar avergonzaba. A Teddy comenzaba a gustarle esa timidez que mostraba cada vez que la sorprendía.

Su lengua volvió a pasar lentamente por su sexo, solo que esta vez por un periodo mas largo, sintiendo aquel delicioso sabor salado, aquel aroma a mujer que tanto le fascinaba.

Victoire se tensó, totalmente excitada y nerviosa a la vez, era la primera vez que le hacían sexo oral. Nunca se lo había permitido a nadie, y ahora ahí estaba Teddy Lupin, practicándoselo. Una pequeña y débil voz en su cabeza le decía que estaba mal, pero fue totalmente callada al sentir la boca completa del mago en aquella parte tan íntima.

Victoire se aferró de la sabana mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza.

La boca de Ted se sentía caliente, húmeda... deliciosa allí abajo.

Las manos de Lupin acariciaron sus caderas intentando que la rubia se relajara y así fue, Victoire comenzó a dejarse llevar, sintiéndose segura bajo aquella oscuridad.

El mago mordisqueó sus labios íntimos con pasión, y cuando Victoire sintió que su lengua daba leves golpecitos en su clítoris supo que no iba a soportar mucho mas, porque otra vez ese placer incontrolable volvía a dominar su cuerpo.

Los dedos de Ted volvieron a introducirse en ella, mientras su lengua seguía acortejando a su clítoris, chupando insistente, como si nada mas en el maldito mundo existiera.

-Oh por Merlín -gimió ella, bajito, y una mano traviesa se colocó en el cabello del mago para apretarla mas contra ella.

Victoire jadeó sintiendo que casi alcanzaba la cumbre, fueron los segundos mas deliciosos de toda su vida, y cuando por fin acabó en su boca, sintió que tocaba hasta las mismas estrellas.

Se quedó allí, recostada, inmóvil, aunque con las piernas algo temblorosas.

Teddy subió hasta llegar a su boca. La besó lentamente, el mago le compartió aquel sabor salado y prohibido, pasando la lengua suavemente por su boca...

-¿Te gustó? -susurró el chico sobre sus labios.

-Si... -contestó ella todavía sintiendo cosquillas en su vientre.

Otro beso salado fue depositado en su boca. Y al cabo de unos segundos, Victoire volvió a estar sola en aquella cama que ahora se sentía fría sin el.

Colocó una mano en su rostro y sonrió. Una mezcla de alegría, tristeza y miedo cruzaron por aquella sonrisa.

Estaba muerta por Teddy Lupin.

.

Victoire se despertó bruscamente. Las imágenes de la noche anterior la inundaron.

¿Fue un sueño? La realidad la golpeó, haciendo que se ruborizara de pies a cabeza.

Se vistió rápidamente y bajó a desayunar apresurada, sabiendo que faltaba poco para su primera clase.

Cuando entró al Gran Salón, intentó no mirar hacia su dirección. Lo intentó, lo intentó, pero no pudo. Su mirada se encontró con la de Teddy Lupin, quien se colocó una cuchara en la boca y le sonrió traviesamente.

Victoire apartó la mirada rápidamente queriéndose morir allí mismo.

Ted comenzó a reír, dejando extrañados a sus amigos.

-Teddy... ¿qué sucede? -preguntó Katie pasando un brazo alrededor de el.

-Solo recordé una cosa, no es nada importante nena.

Victoire caminó hacia su lugar de siempre apresurada. Patrick se puso en su camino.

-Hola -la saludó con una amistosa sonrisa.

-Hola Patrick.

-¿Irás a la Biblioteca mañana? Habíamos quedado que estudiábamos juntos para el examen de Herbología... ¿recuerdas?

Victoire asintió con una sonrisa.

-No lo olvidé Patrick, nos vemos mañana antes de la cena, ¿te parece bien?

Teddy miraba la escena desde lejos, siempre había visto a Patrick cerca de Victoire, pero ahora de alguna manera le molestaba. Era obvio que ese tipo sentía algo por la rubia, algo mucho mas que amistad.

El pensamiento de posesividad que lo embargó fue bastante fuerte, lo bastante como para asustarlo. ¿Por qué la quería solo para el? No podía ni imaginarse a Victoire con otro hombre, el pensamiento lo enfurecía.

-Teddy -murmuró Katie -Estás ausente hoy -dijo haciendo puchero, aferrándose a su brazo.

-¿Qué quieres Katie?

-Atención -dijo la morena acercándose y dándole un beso en la boca.

En el momento en que Victoire se sentó en la mesa pudo ver como ambos se besaban.

Tuvo que apartar la mirada al sentir una presión extraña en el corazón.

Descubrir que le dolía, que le enojaba verlo con otra le sorprendió.

-¿Estás bien Vic? -preguntó Abby preocupada.

Victoire asintió. Y la pregunta que le había formulado su mejor amiga la noche anterior rondó por su cabeza:

" _¿Entonces fue mas que un rollo para ti?"_

No podía ser cierto. No quería creerlo. No podía sentir algo mas fuerte por el. No por el. No.

Victoire sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a comer, intentando convencerse de que todo estaba bien, que lo que compartían solo era sexo, que nunca podría sentir algo mas por aquel idiota egocéntrico. Pero el nudo en la garganta que apenas la dejaba tragar y aquella presión en el pecho le decían todo lo contrario, aunque iba a pasar mucho tiempo hasta que la rubia lo aceptara.


	5. No te soporto

Victoire entró a la Biblioteca y buscó los libros que necesitaba. Se sentó en la mesa de siempre, y comenzó a estudiar. Minutos después, Patrick apareció y se sentó frente a ella.

-Hola -la saludó con esa sonrisa amigable que siempre le mostraba.

-Hola Patrick -saludó ella levantando la mirada de su libro.

-Veo que ya has empezado, ¿muy difícil?

-Mmm… un poco, pero creo que con un poco más de lectura podré aprobar el examen.

Patrick abrió su libro y comenzó a leer junto a ella.

Victoire se acomodó en la silla y se sumergió otra vez en el mundo de la Herbología, hasta que vio una sombra negra recorrer los estantes de libros.

Al levantar la mirada vio a Teddy allí mismo, vestido de negro como siempre, no encajaba con el aspecto que la mayoría de los estudiantes allí llevaban, se veía tan fuera de lugar.

Sus miradas se encontraron fue algo fugaz pero lo suficiente para hacerla estremecer.

Patrick giró y notó su presencia.

-Me pregunto que hará aquí -dijo con un tono enojado -Es la primera vez que lo veo en la Biblioteca…

-Si, es extraño.

-Siempre me pareció un idiota egocéntrico -dijo volviendo su mirada al libro -, siempre alardeando frente a los demás, peleando con otros...

-Si, es un idiota -contestó la chica automáticamente.

 _Un idiota pero te lo has cogido de todas maneras_ , la voz de Abby volvió a su cabeza como un doloroso recordatorio.

Vic observó a Teddy, quien se había sentado en una mesa y estaba leyendo tranquilamente.

Se veía terriblemente lindo apoyado cómodamente en la silla y con un libro en las manos. Victoire se pegó en la cabeza.

-¿Victoire?

La rubia miró a Patrick recordando que estaba allí.

-Un mosquito -mintió -Sigamos con esto.

Los minutos pasaron, Victoire cada tanto levantaba su vista del libro y comprobaba si Teddy seguía allí. El chico parecía no tener intenciones de irse, y la rubia no pudo evitar pensar si lo estaba haciendo a propósito, ¿acaso la estaba esperando?

Se emocionó con tan solo pensarlo, pero luego sacudió la cabeza, había decidido no dejarse llevar mas por Teddy después de lo que había visto en el Gran Comedor.

-Victoire, no entiendo esto -dijo Patrick algo avergonzado -, ¿podrías explicármelo?

La bruja asintió y llevó su silla mas cerca de su compañero para poder explicarle mejor.

Ted miraba la escena casi con los dientes rechinando, ver a Victoire tan cerca de Patrick comenzaba a ponerlo nervioso.

-Y esto significa que las algas del lago pueden incluso tener propiedades curativas para la fiebre, pero que puede causar serios problemas si el brebaje no se prepara bien... ¿fui clara?

Patrick miró a Victoire con sus dulces ojos color miel.

-Siempre sabes como explicar Vic, realmente cada vez me sorprendes mas -murmuró el chico. Las mejillas de Victoire subieron de tono, haciéndolo sonreír.

-¿De verdad? Pues... mmm... es en lo único que se me da bien.

-Victoire, ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo? -la voz de Ted la sorprendió.

La chica levantó la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos oscuros realmente enojados.

-¿Por qué debería hablar contigo? -preguntó la chica de mala manera.

Teddy se acercó y le tomó el brazo.

-Suéltame idiota.

-Te dije que necesito hablar contigo -gruñó.

Patrick se levantó y se interpuso entre ellos.

-Suéltala -dijo desafiante.

Los ojos diabólicos de Ted se fijaron en el castaño, quien le sostuvo la mirada.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así cerebrito? Vuelve a tus libros mojigato.

Patrick se acercó decidido a partirle la cara y Ted hizo lo mismo.

Victoire se interpuso entre los dos.

-¡Paren! ¡Por Merlín! -exclamó enojada -Ted, hablaré contigo, pueden dejar de pelear.

Victoire arrastró a Teddy fuera de la Biblioteca.

-¡¿Estás loco o qué?! -gritó enojada en el pasillo, miró hacia los lados y al comprobar que no había nadie y que estaba lo suficientemente oscuro para no ser reconocidos dijo: -¡Actitudes así pueden revelar lo que... ash!

Ted la acorraló contra la pared fría.

-Me importa una mierda si se dan cuenta o no -gruñó -, ese idiota se estaba pasando contigo.

-¿Qué? -exclamó atónita -¿Pasarse? ¡Solo estábamos estudiando!

El chico sonrió acercándose aún mas.

-Eres demasiado inocente Victoire, ¿cómo no puedes darte cuenta de qué ese chico quiere otra cosa? -murmuró mirándola profundamente, tan cerca que la rubia podía sentir su respiración sobre sus labios.

-¿Y qué? ¿Y qué si quiere otra cosa? ¿Te molesta? -preguntó entrecerrando los ojos, todavía no se acostumbraba a tenerlo tan cerca, todo su cuerpo temblaba con tan solo una mirada.

-Me molesta mucho -susurró el chico rozando su boca contra su mejilla.

-No tendría que molestarte -dijo Victoire recobrando el aliento -, nosotros no somos nada Ted.

-No me importa eso -gruñó -, no quiero verte con otro...

Victoire rio.

-¿Y tú con Katie? ¿Qué? -dijo enfadada -¿Entonces tú si puedes estar con otras?

-Mmm... tal vez -murmuró divertido.

-Machista inmundo, ¿piensas que mientras tú estás con esas zorras yo voy a estar esperando por ti? Te equivocas Lupin, sabes, puedes meterte esas sesiones de toqueteo por el...

-Shh -dijo con una sonrisa colocando un dedo en sus labios.

De repente la abrazó, haciendo que su corazón martillara como loco contra su pecho.

Hasta que Victoire escuchó unos pasos. Solo la había abrazado para que no los vieran juntos.

Apenas la bruja dejó de escuchar pasos, empujó a Teddy enojada y comenzó a alejarse, pero eso no sirvió de mucho, porque el chico la tomó del brazo y la obligó a voltear.

-Me lastimas idiota -escupió -Si no dejas de...

La boca de Teddy chocó contra la de ella dándole uno de esos besos rompe bragas, aún así, la chica intentó alejarse pero Teddy la apretaba con sus brazos fuertes a tal punto que apenas podía moverse.

Solo tenía una mano para poder defenderse, la bruja la llevó a su cabello azul y comenzó a tironear de el con fuerza, haciéndolo gruñir.

-Me gusta lo duro Vic -susurró entre besos divertido.

-Suéltame... maldito...

Su mano tironeó de su oreja con fuerza.

-¿Eso es lo único que se te ocurre? -rio el chico -Mmm prueba con otra cosa...

Las uñas de Victoire se clavaron con fuerza en su cuello haciéndolo gruñir de dolor, comenzó a bajar su mano arañando a lo largo de su cuello.

Aún así, Teddy no la soltó, si no que la apretó con mas fuerza, llevándola contra la pared. Victoire se removió enojada, odiaba sentirse tan indefensa cuando se trataba de el.

La rubia mordió su labio con fuerza, sintió sangre entre sus dientes, pero aún así el metamorfomago no se detuvo. Victoire suspiró desesperada, totalmente histérica y enojada por disfrutar de un beso con gusto a sangre, porque sabía que solo Teddy podía lograr aquel efecto sobre ella.

Una mano del chico bajó y subió por debajo de su falda, haciéndola estremecer.

Victoire fingió dejarse llevar por sus besos, hasta que Teddy se convenció de que ya no escaparía, y en ese momento justo, cuando el aflojó su agarre, la rubia aprovechó para levantar una rodilla y pegarle en su parte varonil.

Teddy la soltó llevándose las manos a esa zona, con una expresión devastadora.

-Si piensas que seguiré acostándome contigo estás equivocado maldito, mujeriego, egocéntrico, idiota.

Victoire se alejó, dejando a Lupin en el suelo inmóvil por el dolor.

.

-Y luego le pegué en las bolas -confesó la bruja mientras su amiga y ella caminaban hacia Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

-¿Qué? ¿Le pegaste allí... ? -preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos.

Victoire asintió seriamente, y Abby no pudo evitar una carcajada.

Teddy apareció de repente y se unió a ella en el pasillo.

-Victoire.

-Ted.

Los dos se miraron con todo el odio humano posible.

-Supongo que me debes una disculpa -dijo Ted enojado.

-Ja. ¿Una disculpa? Nunca Teddy, nunca vas a recibir una disculpa de parte mía.

Abby sonrió divertida y se separó de ellos.

Teddy tomó el cabello rubio de la chica y tironeó.

-Pídeme disculpas ahora -dijo con los ojos relampagueando.

Victoire frunció el ceño totalmente furiosa, y su mano también fue al cabello del chico y tironeó.

-Tú pídeme una disculpa por casi violarme en el pasillo Lupin -gruñó.

-No dijiste lo mismo en la habitación de chicas Victoire, ¿qué sucede? ¿solo te gusta cuando tenemos público? -preguntó con una ceja levantada, haciendo que la rubia tironeara mas de su cabello azul.

-¡Eres un idiota!

-¡Y tú una zorra!

Victoire lo miró con la boca abierta.

-¡Vuelves a llamarme así y te juro que te arranco las bolas!

-¿Ah si? Puedes arrancármela con la boca si quieres -dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Ambos se tironearon el cabello mas fuerte, caminando hacia la clase, en una competencia de quien cedía primero. Todos los demás, los miraban extrañados y algunos hasta reían.

-¡Suéltame idiota! -chilló ella cuando estaban por entrar a la clase.

-¡Tú suéltame!

Un hombre joven, alto, con cabello dorado y ojos verdes salió de la clase y los miró enfadado. Levantó su varita y exclamó:

-¡Everte statum!

Victoire y Teddy de repente sintieron que perdían el equilibrio y cayeron hacia atrás, teniendo que soltarse el uno al otro.

-Entren a la clase antes de que les saque puntos a su Casa -ordenó.

Victoire se sorprendió.

¿Aquel hombre era el nuevo profesor de Defensa? Era demasiado joven y guapo para ser profesor, pensó.

Ambos chicos se levantaron, Teddy soltando una maldición, y la rubia todavía algo embobada con el profesor.

Cuando entraron a la clase, descubrieron otra vez que solo habían dos lugares disponibles, que por desgracia, estaban juntos.

Teddy y Vic soltaron un bufido a la vez, se miraron con odio, y caminaron hacia los lugares empujándose.

-Bueno, soy Bryan Tanner, su nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras -se presentó el joven frente a todos, haciendo suspirar a todas las chicas -, a lo largo del año serán evaluados a través de duelos, exámenes escritos, y demás, quiero que sepan desde ahora que no acepto ningún tipo de violencia -dijo posando sus ojos claros en Teddy y Victoire -, que a partir de este momento, cualquier agresión será suficiente para restar puntos. Quiero orden en mi clase, que escuchen. Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras no es una materia aburrida, es mas que interesante, y creo que todos podemos divertirnos si cada uno hace un esfuerzo. Bien, ahora, abran el libro en la página 11 y lean su contenido.

-Victoire no tengo libro asique tendrás que compartir... -dijo Teddy suspirando.

La rubia no le prestó atención, miraba al frente con expresión perdida.

-Victoire.

La chica reaccionó y observó a Teddy.

-¿Qué?

Teddy la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Te gusta el profesor? -preguntó indignado.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Estás loco?

-Lo estabas mirando fijamente, ¿te parece guapo, verdad? -le acusó enojado.

-Teddy es mejor que te cayes antes de que te rompa la cara.

-La violencia no es tolerada por el señorito, y no creo que quieras contradecirlo -se burló.

La chica abrió su libro en la página correspondiente y lo puso entre los dos.

-¿Por qué nunca compras los libros? ¿Tu abuela no te envía dinero?

-Si, solo que lo utilizo para otras cosas -contestó con una pícara sonrisa -, ¿para que gastar en libros si siempre va a haber una mujercita dispuesta a compartirlo conmigo?

Victoire se mordió la lengua furiosa, pero decidió controlarse y volvió su mirada al libro.

" _Hechizos aturdidores"_ era el tema de aquel día.

Pasados los minutos, el profesor se levantó del escritorio y miró a sus alumnos.

-Tú -dijo señalando a Teddy -Ven.

El metamorfomago se levantó de la mesa y pasó al frente.

El profesor siguió observando a sus estudiantes, hasta que se encontró con una cara interesante.

-Y tú -dijo señalando a Patrick.

El chico de Ravenclaw se levantó y se acercó al profesor.

-Bien. Quiero que ambos hagan una demostración, un duelo con los hechizos que acaban de repasar, ¿de acuerdo?

Teddy miró a Patrick divertido, sabía que era su oportunidad para vengarse, y recibió la misma mirada de parte de el.

-Colóquense en sus posiciones -ordenó el profesor.

Victoire miraba la escena totalmente asustada, sabía lo que Teddy podría llegar a hacer con su rabia.

-Listos... preparados... ¡ya!

Las luces de los hechizos lanzados comenzaron a iluminar la sala, Patrick comenzó a a contratacar con rapidez, haciendo retroceder a un sorprendido Teddy, quien pudo repeler todos los hechizos con _protego_ , aunque no tardó mucho en ponerse a su altura, y devolverle todos los golpes. La ira dominaba a el mago de cabello azul, quien se había enfadado por comenzar perdiendo.

Victoire observó la escena comiéndose las uñas. Teddy iba ganando claramente, haciendo a su amigo de la Biblioteca retroceder, murmurando el hechizo protector que lo salvó de casi todos las embestidas.

-¡Flipendo! -gritó Teddy dando justo en el blanco, y aturdiendo a su contrincante que cayó de espaldas.

-Muy bien... ¿Lupin, verdad? -preguntó el profesor.

El chico asintió todavía feliz por ver a Patrick en el suelo.

-Tu forma de pelear es muy avanzada... -dijo aún sorprendido -, ¿cómo... ?

-Harry Potter señor -dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa -, el me ha enseñado todo.

El profesor sonrió dulcemente

-Harry... por supuesto, como no lo había pensado antes. Muy bien Lupin, puedes sentarte.

El profesor conjuró un hechizo que volvió a Patrick a la normalidad. Se veía enojado, totalmente avergonzado por haber sido derrotado por un anti-libros.

-¿No me felicitarás por haber acabado con tu amigo? -le preguntó Ted a Victoire.

La chica rodó los ojos.

-Oh, ¿qué sucede? ¿Acaso querías que el me venciera? Lo siento mucho...

-La próxima pediré un duelo directamente contra ti Lupin -dijo enojada -, y ya veras como te patearé el trasero.

El chico rio.

-Me encantaría ver eso.


	6. El león de Gryffindor

Las manos de Alexa le hicieron masajes a Teddy, empezando por los hombros y luego subiendo por el cuello.

El chico suspiro totalmente relajado con aquellas caricias. Ambos estaban en el sofá de la Sala Común mientras todos dormían.

-Me encantó como derribaste a Patrick en Defensa -susurró la chica en su oído con una sonrisa.

Teddy sonrió complacido.

-Le di su merecido a ese idiota -suspiró mientras la chica pasaba sus manos por debajo de su camisa y acariciaba su espalda con sus largas uñas -Mmm si... así...

Victoire bajó las escaleras y al encontrarse con aquella escena sintió demasiada rabia, una rabia que intentó ocultar. Estaba a punto de regresar a su habitación pero la voz de Lupin la detuvo:

-Victoire, ¿venías a estudiar? Alexa vete a dormir.

-¿Pero por qué? -se quejó la chica haciendo puchero.

-Mañana puedes seguir haciéndome masajes, ahora estoy cansado -se excusó el chico suspirando.

Alexa subió las escaleras lanzándole una mirada furiosa a la rubia.

Victoire miró a Teddy todavía enfadada. Estaba recostado en el sofá, con la camisa algo abierta, dejando ver aquellos perfectos músculos que no muchos chicos lucían a esa edad. Su cabello azul estaba despeinado y tenía un divertido brillo en los ojos, odiaba cuando la miraba así.

La bruja terminó de bajar las escaleras y se sentó en el sofá mas alejado que encontró.

-¿Estudias para el examen de mañana? -preguntó Teddy caminando descalzo hacia ella.

-Si. No te acerques.

El chico sonrió y ignorando por completo sus palabras se sentó junto a ella.

-¿Cuánto mas vas a estudiar? -preguntó observándola fijamente.

-Deja de mirarme así, no quiero distracciones -gruñó haciéndolo reír.

-Me alegra saber que soy una distracción.

Victoire levantó la mirada de su libro, y saltó al ver a Teddy convertido en el profesor Tanner.

-Lo sabía, ¿tanto te gusta ese perdedor?

-No me gusta -se defendió.

-Victoire, es mejor que te lo diga ahora así lo tienes bien claro, eres muy mala mintiendo -dijo con una sonrisa.

La sonrisa del profesor la dejó sin habla por un momento.

-Vuelve a tu apariencia normal idiota -soltó -, es una falta de respeto transformarse en un profesor...

-¿Una falta de respeto? -rio -Creo que tu eres la irrespetuosa aquí, babeando por un profesor -murmuró gateando hasta colocarse sobre ella.

Teddy se acercó totalmente divertido por la expresión de Victoire. Quería comerle la boca.

 _No es el profesor Tanner, no es el profesor Tanner_ , se repetía la rubia desesperada.

Teddy estaba a punto de comerle la boca de un mordisco como solía hacer, pero fue interrumpido cuando Victoire se tapó la boca con su libro.

Teddy terminó colocando sus labios sobre el libro. Sonrió por la picardía de la chica.

Estaban tan cerca, Victoire comenzó a respirar pesadamente, solo un pequeño libro separaba sus labios.

Los ojos verdes del profesor la observaron divertidos, esa sonrisa perfecta iluminaba su rostro dándole un aspecto angelical. Otra vez estaba siendo dominada por esa sensación embelesante que solo Teddy podía lograr.

-Suelta ese libro -murmuró totalmente perdido en aquellos sexys ojos azules.

Victoire inevitablemente sonrió.

-Nop.

-Es una orden -dijo seriamente imitando a la perfección la personalidad del profesor.

La chica se movió hasta quedar sobre Ted. Las manos de el, rápidamente fueron a su trasero para apretarla contra su creciente erección.

La rubia se acercó a su rostro, logrando que Teddy cerrara los ojos totalmente ansioso por sentir sus labios femeninos otra vez, Victoire sonrió, y cuando estuvo muy cerca, en vez de besarlo, mordió suavemente su nariz.

-Prefiero morir antes que besarte de nuevo Lupin -susurró en su oído sensualmente -Bueno... creo que tienes razón, he estudiado lo suficiente -dijo con su voz normal y levantándose del sofá. -Nos vemos mañana Teddy.

El chico sonrió y la observó subir las escaleras.

Esa chica lo iba a volver loco.

.

-¿Cómo te fue en el examen? -le preguntó Patrick a Vic mientras caminaban por los pasillos.

-Logré terminarlo, creo que quedó perfecto, ¿y a ti?

-Lo mismo -dijo con una sonrisa.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Patrick miraba a la rubia inseguro.

-¿Sucede algo? -preguntó ella llevándose un mechón rubio detrás de la oreja. Patrick le sonrió, no entendía como ese simple movimiento la hacía ver tan hermosa.

-Victoire... ¿con quién irás al partido de Quidditch este sábado? -al fin soltó.

La bruja se sorprendió.

-Quería saber si te gustaría ir conmigo...

La rubia miró a Patrick, aquel rubor en sus mejillas era adorable, inmediatamente le vino la imagen de Teddy en su cabeza, el nunca se ruborizaba al hablarle.

¿Pero por qué pensaba en eso?

-Me encantaría -contestó con una sonrisa.

-Genial.

Ambos se separaron yendo a sus respectivas clases.

Victoire durante la clase de Transformaciones estuvo dispersa en sus pensamientos, preguntándose si había estado bien aceptar la propuesta de Patrick, claramente el chico parecía querer algo mas, como le había advertido Ted, pero la cosa le gustaba.

Patrick no era como la mayoría de los idiotas que la perseguían todo el día, el le daba su espacio, y además compartían esa pasión por los libros.

-¿Vic?

Victoire reaccionó y miró a Abby quien estaba sentada junto a ella.

-¿En qué piensas tanto?

-Patrick me preguntó si quería ir al partido de Quidditch con el y le dije que si.

Abby sonrió.

-¿Y Teddy?

-¿Ted? Ese tipo y yo no somos nada Abby, ¡ya te lo dije! -exclamó indignada.

-Me pregunto que pensará cuando los vea juntos...

-Me importa una mierda lo que el piense -dijo tercamente.

Victoire suspiró, y miró por la ventana. Desde allí se veía claramente la cancha de Quidditch, donde se encontraban varios jugadores de Gryffindor practicando para el partido. La rubia distinguió a Teddy entre ellos, el mago era cazador desde hacía años y recientemente el capitán del equipo.

-Después de la pelea que tuvieron Patrick y Teddy en la Biblioteca creo que el chico se pondrá furioso cuando te vea sentada en las gradas junto a el, ¡en su propio partido! -exclamó exageradamente.

-No es solo su partido, tengo derecho a llevar a quien quiera.

-En resumen, si vas con Patrick al partido significa que no irás conmigo -dijo Abby haciendo puchero.

La rubia rio y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Solo es por esta vez linda...

-Eso espero -rio su amiga.

.

Victoire se colocó su preciada bufanda con los colores de su Casa, y se colocó brillo de labios.

Se miró en el espejo y se acomodó el cabello largo y rubio. Cuando miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya era tarde, salió de la habitación rápidamente.

Patrick la esperaba en la puerta de entrada del castillo, cuando la vio le regaló una sonrisa.

-¿Vamos? -preguntó tímidamente.

La chica asintió, y ambos caminaron hacia la cancha de Quidditch. Esta estaba dividida en dos, los de Slytherin y los de Gryffindor, todos gritaban y alentaban a sus respectivas casas.

Victoire y Patrick se sentaron juntos, y observaron como los dos equipos entraban a la cancha para comenzar el juego.

-¡Lupin! ¡Lupin! ¡Lupin! -canturreaba el publico de los leones.

El chico voló por la cancha, su cabello ahora se veía de un hermoso color dorado al igual que su Casa. Las chicas gritaron y el para recompensarlas hizo sus mas famosas piruetas, ganándose aún mas gritos y ovaciones.

Victoire rodó los ojos, totalmente en desacuerdo con esa actitud arrogante.

-Ojala se caiga de su escoba -dijo Patrick suspirando -¿No volvió a molestarte, verdad?

-No, bueno... en realidad siempre me molesta, pero nada fuera de lo normal... -mintió.

Teddy se detuvo cerca de ellos sorprendido. Sus ojos oscuros se posaron en Victoire con reproche, luego miraron a Patrick con todo el odio del mundo.

-Ted, va a comenzar el partido -dijo Peter, un chico del equipo, colocando una mano en su hombro.

El metamorfomago apartó la mirada de ellos y giró su escoba, volando rápidamente hacia su lugar correspondiente.

-Que idiota, ¿seguro que no quiere nada contigo? -preguntó Patrick sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Nunca podría pasar nada entre los dos... -contestó bajando la mirada.

Se maldijo por haberse quedado demasiado tiempo observando a Teddy, pero lo que sucedía era que la ropa de quidditch le sentaba demasiado bien.

Vio a Abby desde lejos, esta le guiñó un ojo divertida, claramente había observado la escena entretenida.

El partido comenzó, y Teddy Lupin no tardó mucho en moverse y clavar varios puntos para Gryffindor. El público gritaba su nombre eufórico, Victoire tuvo que admitir que el chico se movía excelente, la Nimbus 3000 que estaba usando le daba además mucha ventaja.

Los de Slytherin también lograron sumar varios puntos, casi al grado de empatarlos. Teddy se veía furioso con su Guardián, el chico temblaba de pies a cabeza cada vez que su capitán le lanzaba un improperio.

La lluvia comenzó a caer, dificultando aún mas el partido.

-¡Ben! ¡Atrapa esa maldita snitch de una buena vez por todas! -exclamó Lupin furioso por la falta de profesionalismo del chico.

-Teddy se está volviendo loco -comentó Patrick.

-Creo que esta bien, el buscador estaba algo distraído... ahora con la amenaza de Ted estará mas que concentrado -dijo Vic con una sonrisa.

Los truenos resonaron en el cielo, y la lluvia aumentó, pero los gritos de Gryffindor seguían tan alentadores como siempre.

Slytherin logró acertar dos veces mas, ganándole a Gryffindor con 160 puntos.

-¡Mierda! -exclamó Teddy furioso.

Logró atajar a la quaffle y se acercó a los arcos, y con un fuerte movimiento, logró que la pelota atravesara el arco limpiamente marcando otro punto.

Mientras tanto, el pequeño Ben perseguía a la snitch, la lluvia dificultaba bastante su vista, pero las palabras de Teddy resonaban en su cabeza como un torturante recuerdo. El pequeño rubio estiró su mano intentando alcanzar a aquella elegante y escurridiza pelotita dorada.

-¡Teddy! -exclamó Katie pasándole la quaffle con un rápido movimiento.

El chico volvió a tener aquella pelota en sus manos, miró el arco decidido y se acercó a toda velocidad, hasta que dos Slytherins lo acorralaron con violencia.

Sus empujones y sus codazos hicieron que Teddy cayera y solo se sostuviera de la escoba con una mano.

-¡Joder! -exclamó irritado.

Ben estaba a punto de atrapar la snitch, pero el otro buscador apareció, era el doble de grande que el, y no parecía muy amigable.

La serpiente empujó al pequeño león que estuvo a punto de caer de la escoba.

 _Puedes hacerlo. Puedes hacerlo._ Se repitió decidido.

El león y la serpiente estiraron sus brazos a la misma vez para atrapar la snitch.

Victoire miraba la escena asustada, a tal punto que hasta se levantó de su asiento al ver a Teddy en esa situación tan peligrosa. Estaba colgado de su escoba a varios metros del suelo y la lluvia parecía empeorarlo.

La desesperación que sintió en su corazón fue demasiada, ¿por qué se preocupaba tanto por su bienestar? No lo sabía, pero aquel nudo en su garganta la obligó a gritar:

-¡Tú puedes idiota!

A pesar de la lluvia y los truenos, Teddy logró escuchar aquel grito enojado, de tal manera que le hizo sacar una sonrisa.

Los de Slytherin hicieron un intento inútil para arrebatarle la pelota. Y así, colgado de una mano, con la quaffle sostenida en la otra, movió el brazo hacia atrás y lanzó la pelota con toda la fuerza posible.

Todos miraron asombrados aquella increíble situación, todo pareció moverse en cámara lenta, y cuando la traviesa quaffle entró en el arco, el grito de Gryffindor se hizo escuchar hasta los terrenos mas alejados.

Y en ese preciso momento, un pequeño rubio de tan solo doce años, logró atrapar la preciada snitch dorada que hizo que el partido terminara, y Gryffindor venciera.

Victoire gritó emocionada y se abrazó con sus compañeras.

Teddy logró subirse otra vez a su escoba y se dirigió al pequeño Ben quien todavía miraba aquella pelotita dorada sin poder creerlo. El metamorfomago le dio un abrazo amistoso y le despeinó el cabello.

Luego, todos los del equipo se unieron en un abrazo grupal, donde Teddy era el mas querido.

Victoire miró a Patrick con una sonrisa.

-Voy a bajar a la cancha con mis amigos, ¿no te molesta, verdad?

-Tranquila, nos vemos luego en el castillo, ¿te parece?

-¡Si! ¡Nos vemos allí! -exclamó la chica saludándolo con la mano.

Todo Gryffindor se bajó de las gradas para felicitar a sus jugadores.

-¡Eres el mejor Teddy! -chillaban las chicas aferrándose a el.

El metamorfomago las apartó al ver a Victoire entre la gente.

Se acercó a ella rápidamente, y la fuerte y cegadora lluvia hizo que Victoire tardara en notar la presencia cercana de el capitán.

La rubia se encontró con su mirada, y vio a un Teddy totalmente empapado, su cabello dorado estaba pegado a su rostro, y las gotas de lluvia caían por su perfecta piel.

El chico colocó sus dos grandes manos en el rostro de ella, y su boca atrapó la suya con pasión, dejando a Victoire sumamente sorprendida.

Sintió sus labios mojados, y su lengua recorrer su boca con anhelo. Era un beso cargado de fuerza, como si Teddy descargara toda su euforia en aquello.

La chica empujó su pecho y logró apartarlo unos centímetros, Teddy la miró con sus ojos oscuros, y después de una picara sonrisa volvió a besarla de la misma manera, aprovechándose de su fuerza.

-Eres mía Weasley -susurró entre besos -, de nadie mas. No puedes... no puedes verte mas con ese idiota...

Victoire logró apartarlo definitivamente, miró hacia sus dos lados, parecía que nadie se había percatado de aquel beso, aún así, tomó la escoba de Lupin, y comenzó a pegarle con ella.

-¡Idiota! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para besarme así?! -gritó todavía conmocionada.

Teddy intentó cubrirse con sus brazos, sintiendo como su propia y amada escoba era la causante de aquellos golpes.

Victoire siguió pegándole mientras Teddy gritaba enojado que se detenga, atrayendo todas las miradas del campo.

-¡Maldito engreído idiota! ¡No vuelvas a acercarte a mi! -chilló dándole el último golpe.

Un último golpe que hizo que la escoba se quebrara en dos.

Victoire miró la escoba con la boca abierta, y levantó lentamente la mirada, Lupin miraba la escoba como si se tratara de su propio corazón.

Los ojos furiosos de Teddy se posaron en ella.

Aquello no iba a ir bien.


	7. Chocolate

Victoire levantó la mirada bufando. Sentía aquella mirada clavada en ella desde que había entrado al Gran Comedor.

Teddy la miraba fijamente con todo el odio posible, mientras masticaba su cereal.

El chico pasó una cuchara por su cuello en señal de _Te mataré_.

-El te está mirando muy mal -susurró Abby, ganándose un golpe de su amiga.

-¿Crees que no lo se?

-¡Bueno! ¡No te enojes! -exclamó enfadada.

-Abby... ¿Qué crees que debería hacer?

Abby la miró sorprendida.

-¿Cómo que deberías hacer? Creí que Teddy no te importaba.

-Bueno... en realidad... por Merlín, es que esa escoba se la regaló Harry en su último cumpleaños, yo vi la cara que puso cuando se la entregó. Abby, es muy importante para el -dijo tapándose el rostro con las manos.

-Me imagino lo que debe costar -suspiró su amiga.

-Me siento muy mal... debería comprarle una nueva...

Abby abrió mucho los ojos.

-Pero Vic... eso debe costar una fortuna.

-Tengo algunos ahorros y... -la chica suspiró.

-¿Ahorros para qué? -preguntó Patrick sentándose junto a ellas.

Vic y Abby se miraron.

-Para el próximo mundial de Quidditch -mintió la rubia.

-¿De verdad? Yo también estoy ahorrando para el mundial.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio.

-Yo... tengo que irme a la Biblioteca -mintió Abby levantándose con una sonrisa -Te veo luego Vic.

Apenas Abby se alejó lo suficiente, Patrick suspiró, no sabía si preguntarle o no.

-¿Sucede algo? -le preguntó la rubia preocupada.

Patrick bajó la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa. Comenzó a jugar con su tenedor mientras sentía la mirada de la chica clavada en el.

Decidió preguntárselo.

-Tal vez... tal vez ya te lo han preguntado tus admiradores pero... bueno, de todas formas...

-¿Qué quieres...?

-Este sábado... ¿Te gustaría ir al baile de Halloween conmigo?

Victoire se sorprendió.

-Si no quieres... si no quieres no tienes por qué aceptar -dijo el chico apresuradamente con las mejillas ardiendo.

-No... yo... si quiero -contestó la chica algo dudosa.

Victoire se sentía culpable todavía por aquel beso que Teddy le había dado dos semanas atrás, claro que ella no le había correspondido, pero... se sentía mal.

Había sido una suerte que nadie los hubiera visto, aunque todavía no estaba completamente segura de aquello.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó el chico ilusionado.

Vic sonrió, se dio cuenta de que tal vez debía dejar de preocuparse tanto por Teddy e intentar comenzar algo nuevo.

-Si, quiero ir contigo.

Cuando Victoire se miró al espejo casi soltó un grito. Abby se rio detrás de ella.

-¡Estás fabulosa! ¡Pareces un fantasma de verdad! Solo que una versión mas sexy... estoy segura de que Patrick y Teddy babearán por ti esta noche -exclamó su mejor amiga emocionada por haber logrado solo con un par de hechizos un disfraz así.

La piel de Victoire había tomado un color mas claro, y llevaba un vestido blanco que se movía solo por debajo casi como si estuviera levitando, su cabello se había transformado en uno de color muy oscuro y sus ojos brillaban de una forma fantasmal.

Abby, que estaba disfrazada de Hermione Granger, se acercó y le pintó los labios a su amiga de un color rosa sensual.

-Listo -dijo satisfecha -¿Bajamos?

Ambas brujas bajaron hasta llegar al salón, el cual estaba decorado con calabazas levitantes y arañas. La música sonaba a todo volumen y ya había varios alumnos que bailaban en el centro.

Victoire notó a muchos Harrys Potters y hasta Voldemorts en la pista, todos los años los alumnos se disfrazaban de lo mismo.

-Vic... ¿te molesta si me voy con mi pareja? -le preguntó Abby.

La bruja sonrió al ver a Jeremy esperando por su amiga al otro lado del salón.

-Ve, no lo hagas esperar tonta.

Abby corrió hacia su pareja, y luego ambos se dieron un beso apasionado que hizo a Victoire reír. Ni siquiera empezaba la noche y ya comenzaban a besuquearse.

Un chico disfrazado de pirata se colocó frente a ella y tomó su mano.

-Se ve muy hermosa esta noche señorita -dijo galantemente mientras depositaba suavemente un beso en su mano. Aquellos ojos oscuros la miraron con diversión, delatándolo por completo.

-Ted -gruñó ella apartando su mano de sus labios.

El pirata se acercó acorralándola contra la pared con una sonrisa egocéntrica.

-Realmente me dan ganas de arrancarte ese vestido y tomarte aquí mismo por lo que le hiciste a mi escoba, pero agradece que hoy estoy bueno -murmuró tan cerca de ella, que su aliento rozó suavemente sus labios.

-¿Lo harías? -gruñó la chica -¿Cómo lo hiciste después del partido de quidditch? Todavía no puedo creer como pudiste besarme así, cualquiera podría habernos visto.

El chico se encogió de hombros.

-Pero no nos vieron, asique no importa.

-¿Y si realmente alguien nos vio? ¿qué harías? -le preguntó la bruja enojada.

-Todos pensarían que es solo un rollo mas, porque es eso justamente lo que es.

Victoire lo empujó con fuerza. No entendía como esas palabras podían hacer añicos su corazón.

Teddy le sonrió.

-Escuché que Patrick es tu pareja para el baile... no puedo creer que quieras a alguien tan aburrido, en especial después de haberme probado a mí...

-Cállate Lupin.

-Espero que te diviertas con _cerebrito_ , aunque no lo creo.

-¡Vete!

Teddy se inclinó haciendo una reverencia con su sombrero y se perdió entre la multitud.

-¿Quién era? ¿Lupin? -preguntó Patrick acercándose a una muy enojada Victoire.

-No importa.

La chica observó a su pareja quien también se había disfrazado de fantasma.

-¡No puedo creerlo! -exclamó con una sonrisa, volviendo a su humor de siempre -¡Nos hemos vestido de lo mismo sin planearlo!

Patrick rio.

-Si, es increíble. Te ves... te ves hermosa Victoire -tartamudeó sonrojado.

-Tu también te ves bien.

-¿Vamos... vamos a bailar?

-Claro.

La pareja se colocó en el centro de la pista y comenzó a bailar mientras conversaban y reían. Mientras tanto Teddy miraba la escena casi echando humo por los oídos, Alexa lo abrazaba y bailaba pegada a el como una pulga.

-¿Te parece divertido si le echo alcohol a las bebidas? -murmuró Teddy en el oído de la chica.

-Eso sería grandioso, ¡Ve ahora!

Teddy sonriendo, se transformó en la directora Mcgonagall y se dirigió al profesor Slughorn que era el encargado de controlar la fiesta.

-Profesor Slughorn, puede ir a descansar, me encargaré yo de vigilar a los estudiantes -dijo imitando los gestos de la profesora.

-Gracias Minerva, realmente necesito descansar, fue un día agotador -agradeció el profesor de pociones, y luego salió del salón.

El metamorfomago volvió a ser pirata, y se acercó disimuladamente a las mesas, donde vertió en las fuentes de bebida el alcohol suficiente para emborrachar a todo Hogwarts.

Jeremy se acercó a la mesa con Abby, y le sonrió a su mejor amigo.

-¿Lo has hecho verdad?

Teddy asintió bebiendo una copa.

Abby miró extrañada la situación.

-¿Qué ha hecho?

-Nada nena, ¿quieres una copa? Hace calor aquí...

Patrick y Victoire también se acercaron.

El chico de Ravenclaw le sirvió una copa a la rubia con una sonrisa y se la entregó.

Victoire la bebió toda, completamente sedienta, mientras Teddy miraba la escena intentando no reír.

La mirada de la bruja se encontró con la del pirata.

-¡¿Qué?! -exclamó fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Nada, nada -dijo divertido.

Patrick también bebió, algo que divirtió aún mas a Teddy, porque sabía perfectamente que el cerebrito no iba a soportar el alcohol.

-Volvamos a bailar -dijo Victoire tomando a su pareja de la mano otra vez.

Solo bastaron unos minutos para que la fiesta explotara como tanto Teddy y Jeremy querían.

Pero Teddy se arrepintió en el momento en que se dio cuenta de que el alcohol había puesto a Patrick un poco mas desinhibido, ahora rodeaba a Victoire con sus brazos, apretándola contra el y tan cerca de sus labios, que Teddy tenía que sostenerse de la silla para no ir y matarlo a golpes.

Por su parte, la rubia, bailaba como loca, totalmente de acuerdo con la cercanía de su pareja, se notaba que tampoco era de beber mucho, porque solo dos copas la habían puesto así. Teddy hubiera sonreído por ello si hubiera sido otra situación, pero Patrick estaba allí, siendo el el que se aprovechaba de la situación.

Jeremy se acercó tambaleante a su amigo y apoyó una mano en su hombro.

-Lo sabía. Hay algo entre tú y la rubia -dijo riendo.

El metamorfomago se enojó y apartó su mano.

-No hay nada.

-Oh vamos camarada. ¿Me vas a decir que ella no te gusta?

Teddy tomó la décima copa, para su agrado esta ya comenzaba al fin a hacerle efecto.

-Es bonita... solo eso -dijo avergonzado.

-¿Quieres que lance mis bombas de chocolate? -preguntó divertido -, tal vez sea un buen mecanismo para que Patrick se separe de Victoire aunque sea por unos minutos...

Lupin lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Tienes de esas? No me habías comentado nada.

-Siempre tengo esas cosas guardadas, me aseguraré de ponerlas cerca de Patrick para que tenga que ir a limpiarse, y ahí tu.. ¡pum! Tienes a la chica.

Teddy sonrió divertido.

-¿Crees que funcionará?

-Seguro -dijo su amigo tambaleante.

-Inténtalo si quieres. Pero se cuidadoso, sabes que aquí hay muchos soplones... -le advirtió bebiendo otra copa.

-Si, si, ahora... ahora lo haré...

Jeremy salió del salón y pocos minutos después volvió, y disimuladamente colocó sus cuatro bombas de chocolate en el centro de la pista.

Teddy miraba la escena entretenido, y cuando estás explotaron, el metamorfomago no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al ver a Patrick cubierto de chocolate.

Muchas chicas y chicos gritaron enfadados al ser cubiertos de chocolate también, aunque el daño fue menor para ellos.

Teddy cambió su apariencia y su disfraz en un pestañar, preparado ya para ir tras ella sin ser descubierto.

-¿Qué carajo... qué carajo sucedió? -preguntó Victoire mirando su disfraz, sus brazos y su cuello que estaban salpicados de chocolate.

-Creo... creo que yo me he llevado la peor parte -comentó Patrick.

La rubia levantó la mirada y prácticamente vio a un hombre de chocolate.

-¡Patrick! -exclamó asombrada.

-Iré a lavarme, vuelvo... vuelvo en unos minutos -anunció girando y caminando tambaleante.

Victoire se quedó allí en el medio de la pista, mientras las parejas a su alrededor volvían a bailar a pesar del desastre.

De repente la rubia sintió unos brazos que la abrazaban por detrás, y un aliento cálido sobre su cuello.

-¿Te mencioné alguna vez que me encanta el chocolate? -murmuró la voz de Teddy.

Y antes de que la rubia pudiera reaccionar una suave lengua recorrió su cuello probando aquel delicioso y embriagante dulce.


	8. Sentimientos

-¿Te mencioné alguna vez que me encanta el chocolate?

Victoire sintió su tibia lengua recorrer su cuello con suavidad, hirviéndole la sangre, haciendo erizar su piel.

La chica giró hasta quedar frente a él, parecía que estaba a punto de decir algo, hasta que se desmayó en sus brazos.

Teddy se sorprendió.

-¿Weasley? -la zamarreó, pero ella parecía haberse quedado dormida de tanto tomar.

El metamorfomago suspiró, y disimuladamente la llevó fuera del salón, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho, para que nadie se diera cuenta de su vergonzoso estado.

Cuando ya estaban afuera, Teddy la alzó, sosteniéndola con sus brazos. Subió las escaleras sin ninguna dificultad, mientras una dormida Victoire susurraba cosas en sueños.

-Calabaza encantada -le dijo el chico a la Dama Gorda quien lo dejó pasar.

El mago subió las escaleras hasta entrar al cuarto de las chicas, que por suerte estaba vacío. Depositó a la bruja en su cama con suavidad y se quedó allí, sentado junto a ella observándola.

Inconscientemente una de sus manos fue hacia el cabello de la chica y apartó un mechón de su cabello colocándolo detrás de su oreja. Su mano bajó un poco hasta acariciar su mejilla con suavidad.

Victoire se removió entre sueños, haciendo que Teddy apartara la mano rápidamente.

Se quedó allí inmóvil, sin saber por qué tenía ese sentimiento de querer acariciarla... de protegerla. Miró a aquella chica que comenzaba a hacerlo sentir diferente, sin entender como era que lo estaba logrando, sin entender como hacía que solo la deseara a ella, sin entender como era que lograba darle celos hasta querer morir.

Observó cómo su cabello oscuro volvía a su rubio natural de a poco, y por alguna razón sonrió, se imaginó el tiempo que le había tomado producirse para el baile, se preguntó si Abby la había ayudado, si se había puesto guapa para Patrick o tal vez para el... sabía que lo último era imposible, sabía que Victoire Weasley nunca se pondría guapa para él.

Esos últimos pensamientos lo hicieron enojar. Se preguntó si no tener sexo por semanas lo estaba volviendo un marica. Imaginar que podría volverse un idiota como Patrick le dieron nauseas.

Teddy se había prometido que nunca caería tan bajo, que nunca se enamoraría, que enamorarse volvía a los hombres idiotas.

Por eso, se levantó dispuesto a irse, a alejarse de esa chica que comenzaba a ocupar su mente gran parte del día. Se prometió que la iba a sacar de allí, que se acostaría con todas las chicas de Hogwarts si era necesario.

Pero antes de poder irse, la mano de Victoire tomó la suya, tirándolo de nuevo a la cama. El chico la miró sorprendido, la rubia le sonreía, todavía con una esencia anonada. Tomó el rostro de Lupin y lo acercó a ella.

-Teddy Lupin... -dijo volviéndose seria -, a veces no entiendo como pude acostarme contigo...

El chico no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Estas borracha Weasley.

-Lo sé -suspiró cerrando brevemente los ojos, luego volvió a mirarlo fijamente, y una mano fue llevada a su cabello azul revoltoso -Me gusta... me gusta tu cabello... -susurró -, me gusta cuando me hace cosquillas en las mejillas...

-Weasley...

-Shh... sabes... a veces pienso... como sería si tú y yo fuéramos novios de verdad... -confesó con tristeza -, pero sé que... que a ti eso no te gustaría... que yo no soy la adecuada para ti... y que tu no lo eres para mí... y que te gustan todas.

Aquellas palabras dejaron a Teddy inmóvil, en especial cuando un par de lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas.

-Me encanta tener sexo contigo pero yo no puedo ser solo una puta para ti... -se quejó tomándolo de la camisa enojada -Yo quiero... yo quiero ser...

Victoire volvió a quedarse dormida, dejando caer las últimas lágrimas.

Teddy las secó con sus grandes dedos y luego la cubrió con las sabanas.

Salió de la habitación, intentando ignorar aquel latido inquieto de su corazón.

.

Victoire se levantó asustada. Era de día ya, y solo ella estaba en la habitación.

Volvió a recostarse al recordar que era domingo.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró aliviada al recordar que no tenía clases aquel día.

Volvió a sentarse exaltada al recordar la noche anterior.

Le vinieron de repente varios flash de Teddy y ella en la cama.

Entró en pánico al considerar que podría haber pasado algo sexual entre los dos.

Levantó las sabanas y se sintió aliviada al ver que seguía teniendo el disfraz puesto.

-A menos que... lo hayamos hecho con la ropa puesta... -dijo asustada.

Se levantó precipitadamente y se duchó, y luego de ponerse ropa normal, bajó las escaleras.

Entró al Gran Comedor algo temblorosa y vio a Teddy allí, almorzando junto con sus amigos, riéndose, haciendo bromas.

La chica se acercó algo dudosa, Teddy y sus amigos levantaron la mirada al ver que se detenía junto a ellos.

-¿Qué sucede princesa? -le preguntó Ted en tono burlón.

-No me llames así. -se defendió sintiendo un dolor fuerte en la cabeza -Quiero preguntarte algo, ¿podemos hablar un segundo?

-¿Por qué Teddy tendría que hablar contigo? -chilló Katie abrazándose al metamorfomago.

-Katie, pórtate bien -dijo el mago apartándola -Hablemos.

Los dos chicos salieron del Gran Salón y caminaron hasta un pasillo vacío.

-¿Qué quieres? -preguntó el mago apoyándose en la pared gris.

-Esto va a sonar extraño... pero... ¿anoche tú y yo... ? Ya sabes... -preguntó con las mejillas ardiendo.

Teddy apartó la mirada al pensar que se veía adorable. Se regañó a sí mismo.

-No. No pasó nada. Solamente te acompañé hasta tu habitación porque estabas demasiado borracha... -suspiró.

-Oh. Bueno... ¿gracias?

-Ni lo menciones. -dijo el chico alejándose rápidamente.

Victoire notó a Teddy extraño, pero decidió olvidarse de aquello, ya que seguramente la resaca le hacía ver cosas que no eran.

.

-Todavía sigo teniendo chocolate hasta en las orejas -suspiró Patrick mientras ambos se sentaban en el Patio de baldosas.

Victoire sonrió.

-Lo último que recuerdo es que fuimos a la mesa de bebida y nos servimos, supongo que alguien le agregó alcohol.

-Cuando la directora se entere se pondrá furiosa, y no descansará hasta saber quién fue, aunque creo que está claro quién podría haber sido.

-Lupin -suspiró la chica rodando los ojos.

-Lo que no comprendo es de donde salió el chocolate, ¿tú no recuerdas?

La chica sintió un escalofrío al recordar una tibia lengua recorriendo su cuello.

Sacudió la cabeza sabiendo que seguramente era un recuerdo falso.

-¿Estas bien? -le preguntó Patrick colocando una mano en su hombro.

Victoire asintió.

-Un escalofrío, fue extraño.

-Mmm... no hay ningún fantasma cerca -dijo el Ravenclaw mirando hacia sus lados.

La bruja sonrió.

-Estoy bien, ¿pero tú? ¿no tienes resaca?

-Le pedí una pastilla a Madam Pomfrey -contestó -, de la cabeza estoy bien, pero me preocupa no recordar lo bien que la pasamos anoche...

Victoire lo miró sorprendida, chocándose con esos ojos brillantes que siempre la veían de forma dulce.

-Estoy segura de que fue una noche interesante... -murmuró la bruja al sentir que Patrick comenzaba a estar cada vez mas cerca.

-¡Chicos! -exclamó Abby haciéndolos saltar. Al ver que había interrumpido algo se llevó una mano a la boca -Lo siento, ¿interrumpí? Mejor me voy...

Abby estaba a punto de marcharse, pero Patrick se levantó y la detuvo.

-Quédate, de todas formas tengo que enviar una carta. -el chico se giró y miró a Vic -¿Nos vemos después?

Victoire asintió.

Apenas el chico se fue, Abby se sentó junto a su mejor amiga.

-¿Iban a besarse? -preguntó emocionada.

-Oh cállate, por favor...

-Creí que luego de lo que sucedió anoche estarías muerta por Teddy...

-¿Qué?

-¿No lo recuerdas? -preguntó divertida.

-¿Qué? ¡Dime! -exclamó la chica zamarreando a su amiga.

-Te vi por pura casualidad, Jeremy y yo nos fuimos del salón y nos escondimos en un pasillo para besuquearnos, y los vimos a Teddy y a ti pasar, él te llevaba en sus brazos como todo un príncipe...

-¡¿En brazos?! -chilló -¡¿Cómo que en brazos?!

Abby rio.

-Y cómo te miraba... por Merlín, ¿de verdad crees que no está enamorado de ti? Te juro que por un momento cualquiera lo hubiera creído...

-¿El me llevó en sus brazos? -murmuró -¡¿Alguien más nos vio?!

-Tranquila... todos estaban en el salón, dime, ¿no sucedió nada después?

-¡No! -gritó -Bueno en realidad... no lo recuerdo, pero él me aseguró que no.

-¡¿Y tú le crees?!

-¿Qué? ¿Dices que tal vez volvimos a... ?

-Tal vez... quién sabe Vic. Tal vez tuvieron una noche de pasión en la habitación de chicas mientras no estábamos.

Victoire se ruborizó, intentó creer que eso no podía ser cierto, pero recordar como Teddy semanas atrás la había tocado mientras las demás dormían la avergonzó.

-¿Y qué harás? Teddy te llevó en sus brazos hasta dejarte en la cama como todo un príncipe, ¿aun así seguirás saliendo con Patrick?

A Victoire se le aceleró el corazón de tan solo imaginar a Teddy llevándola en brazos. Frunció el ceño enojada con ella misma. Intentó pensar que solo el mago lo había hecho solo por amabilidad, aunque la amabilidad no era una característica de el precisamente. _¿Entonces por qué lo había hecho?_

-No... de todas formas el sigue con la misma actitud de siempre Abby, en cambio Patrick... es tan dulce... creo que haríamos una pareja perfecta.

-¿Una pareja perfecta aburrida? Si te soy sincera yo prefiero una pareja imperfecta y divertida.

-¿Qué te sucede Abby? Hoy estás muy... ¿loca?

Su amiga sonrió.

-Sé que Jeremy es el mejor amigo de Teddy, y que tal vez te enfades pero... ¡me gusta mucho! Y no solo para besuquearme, él es... ¡por Merlín! Es tan guapo, tan divertido... por eso quiero preguntarte... ¿te molestaría que salga de verdad con él?

Victoire sonrió.

-Si él te hace feliz está bien Abby, no tienes que preocuparte por tonterías.

Su amiga la abrazó con fuerza.

-Te quiero.

-Yo más.

En ese momento Teddy salió al patio acompañado por Alexa quien saltaba para depositarle cortos besos en la mejilla.

La rubia aprovechó el abrazo de su mejor amiga para hundir su rostro en su hombro y no ver aquella escena que cada vez le causaba mas dolor.

Tal vez lo que Abby había dicho era cierto, que Teddy se había visto como un príncipe cargándola en brazos, pero Victoire sabía que aquel chico podía verse a simple vista como el príncipe azul que cualquier chica desearía, pero que si uno se acercaba lo suficiente, descubriría que es todo lo contrario, que es el chico malo, el villano del que cualquier madre alertaría a sus hijas.

Y a pesar de que su cuerpo cada vez que lo veía quería dejar que la tocara y la llevara hacia la cima, Victoire sabía que iba a tener que controlarse, porque Teddy Lupin era eso... un completo peligro que Hogwarts nunca había tenido en cuenta.


	9. Expecto Patronum!

Victoire se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana y observó como la primera nieve del año caía con lentitud, inundando el paisaje con su color blanquecino, estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando Patrick se detuvo junto a ella.

-¿Esperando la siguiente clase? -le preguntó, haciéndola saltar.

El chico sonrió y se sentó junto a ella.

-A veces te encuentro tan absorta en tus pensamientos que me encantaría meterme en tu cabeza y espiar... -confesó mientras la chica le sonreía.

-¿Eso no suena realmente aterrador?

-Lo es -admitió riendo.

-Esta época es hermosa, ¿no crees? Me hace recordar que falta poco para Navidad, para reencontrarnos con nuestras familias... a veces me peleo con mis padres por tonterías, pero realmente los extraño...

-Te entiendo. Me sucede lo mismo con mi familia, pero ¿sabes? Creo que eso es normal, ¿qué sería una familia sin peleas?

Victoire rio.

-Es verdad. Nunca lo había pensado...

-¿Irás a Hogsmeade este fin de semana?

-Si, supongo que tú también, podríamos ir por una cerveza de mantequilla -propuso la rubia con una sonrisa.

El chico le devolvió una sonrisa brillante.

Victoire volvió a observar la nieve, y se sintió bien por intentarlo, Patrick era un buen chico.

-Creo que ya es la hora para Defensa, ¿vienes?

La bruja caminó junto a Patrick por el pasillo y entraron conversando al salón, hasta se sentaron juntos.

Teddy estaba allí, sentado al fondo, pero podía ver como se sonreían y cuchicheaban con claridad. Se sentía tan molesto y enfadado que hasta le molestó el constante coqueteo de la Ravenclaw que estaba sentada a su lado.

Apoyó su cabeza en la mesa y suspiró.

-Teddy... ¿estás bien? -dijo su compañera acariciando su cabello -Estás extraño hoy...

-Estoy enojado y no entiendo por qué.

-Por la noche... ¿quieres... quieres que nos veamos en algún pasillo? Tal vez eso pueda animarte...

Teddy la observó por primera vez. Tenía el cabello largo y rubio, tenía un aire parecido a Victoire, pero no era igual de hermosa que ella.

Otra vez la chica en sus pensamientos. Teddy quería morirse.

-¿Y? ¿Qué dices?

-Esta bien.

Teddy aceptó, sabiendo que haría cualquier cosa con tal de olvidarse por un momento el rostro de Victoire, es que lo estaba volviendo loco, había comenzado a darse cuenta de que siempre la estaba buscando, en el Gran Comedor, en los pasillos, en las clases, en el jardín, y que cada vez que la encontraba ella estaba con el. Le enojaba tanto.

Y cada noche sufría sueños húmedos como si fuera un chiquillo de doce años, su cara aparecía en sus sueños, gimiendo, gritando, pidiendo mas, y el hacía todo lo que le pedía, como si fuera su leal sirviente.

Las cosas para Teddy Lupin estaban cambiando, y eso a el no le agradaba para nada.

-¡Bien! -exclamó el profesor Tanner entrando al salón y haciéndolo saltar -Señor Lupin, por lo que veo está algo... distraído dígame lo que se necesita para hacer un buen patronus.

Teddy se llevó la mano a su cabello y suspiró.

-Un pensamiento feliz.

-Bien. ¿Sabía que su padrino Potter logró hacer un perfecto patronus solo cuando tenía catorce años?

Teddy sonrió.

-Así salvo a Sirius... -dijo recordando las historias de Hermione.

-¿Perdón?

-Nada... -dijo con una sonrisa.

-Hoy intentarán hacer un patronus, al principio les costará, pero usaremos varias clases para perfeccionarlo.

Todos los alumnos murmuraron emocionados. El profesor los hizo levantarse de sus asientos.

-Primero practicaremos el movimiento de la varita y diremos: Expecto patronum. Vamos, repitan.

-Expecto patronum -repitieron todos.

-Bien. Ahora. Quiero que cada uno piense en su recuerdo mas feliz, es muy importante que elijan el indicado, porque eso hará que el hechizo sea mas efectivo. ¿Lo tienen?

Muchos asintieron.

-Les voy a mostrar mi patronus para que sepan como se ve, ¡Expecto patronum! -exclamó, y una hermosa agila voló por todo el salón, haciendo a muchas suspirar, incluida Victoire.

-Bien, ahora quiero que ustedes lo hagan. Tengo que aclararles que en las primeras veces, es probable que solo salga un poco de luz, lograr que un patronus tenga forma conlleva mucha práctica, asique no se decepcionen.

El profesor Tanner les dio permiso para empezar.

Victoire movió su varita muchas veces, hasta que logró dar un poco de luz, algo que hizo sonreír al profesor.

-¡Muy bien Victoire! Sigue así -la felicitó.

Teddy movió su varita, pero nada salió. Intentó tranquilizarse, y cerró los ojos.

Un recuerdo feliz. Tenía muchos, como cuando Harry le entregó la Nimbus 3000, aunque sabía que tenía que ser un recuerdo mas poderoso.

Pensó hasta llegar a uno. Había sido solo un sueño, pero sabía que era suficiente.

Abrió sus ojos, y movió su varita mientras exclamaba:

-¡Expecto Patronum!

Un león plateado salió de su varita en todo su esplendor, y corrió por la habitación, rugiendo y dejando a todos con la boca abierta.

Teddy sonrió, totalmente sorprendido de haberlo logrado.

El león se detuvo frente a Victoire y la miró por unos segundos, hasta que se desvaneció.

El profesor Tanner miró a su alumno sin poder creerlo.

-¿Cómo... ? -el profesor se acercó a Teddy todavía sorprendido -¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo tan rápido? Es algo que conlleva mucha practica...

-Usted dijo que lo que hacía efectivo al hechizo era tener un buen recuerdo.

Tanner sonrió.

-Me has dejado impresionado, tienes el mismo talento que tu padrino. Cinco puntos para Gryffindor -anunció todavía alucinado.

Teddy sonrió.

Victoire lo miró furiosa. No podía creer que alguien como el, que nunca tocaba un libro, podía hacer un hechizo de tan alto nivel. El metamorfomago la observó y sonrió levantando una ceja.

La rubia apartó la mirada enfadada.

-Sigan practicando, Teddy puedes ayudarme a enseñarle a los demás, así hacemos mas rápido.

-¡Teddy ayúdame! -pedían las chicas, haciendo a Victoire rodar los ojos.

Lupin ayudó a las chicas, en algunas logrando que pudieran hacer pequeñas luces.

-¿ _Vic_ necesitas ayuda? -preguntó haciendo ruborizar a la chica. Que la llamara así la ponía muy nerviosa.

-No, gracias.

-Estás haciendo los movimientos muy brucos con tu varita -dijo colocándose detrás de ella. Tomó su brazo suavemente y lo movió de la manera correcta.

-Es un suave movimiento, eso hará las cosas mas fáciles -murmuró en su oído -¿Tienes el recuerdo indicado? Tal vez sea eso lo que te impida lograrlo...

Victoire sintió como se le erizaba la piel por su cercanía, por su voz, por la manera en que sostenía su brazo.

-¿En qué pensaste para poder hacerlo? -susurró la chica sin poder detener su curiosidad.

Teddy se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, sin saber si contestar o no.

-En mis padres -se limitó a decir.

Victoire se sorprendió.

-Intenta cambiar tu recuerdo, tal vez así puedas lograrlo -dijo soltando su brazo y pasando al siguiente compañero.

La bruja rebuscó en su mente, y recordó aquella vez en que su padre y ella volaron en el hipogrifo de Hagrid. Recordó ese sentimiento, esa felicidad que sintió, los gritos de júbilo de su padre, que siempre le había temido a aquel animal, pero que se atrevía a hacerlo por ella.

Una gran cantidad de luz blanquecina salió de su varita iluminando por unos segundos el salón.

-¡Increíble! -exclamó el profesor Tanner -Muy bien Victoire, ese es el paso para llegar a lo que hizo Teddy hoy. Muy bien.

Victoire sonrió.

.

-¿Teddy pudo hacer un patronus corpóreo? Wow -exclamó Abby sorprendida -Eso es magia muy avanzada...

-Teddy es genial -dijo Jeremy con una sonrisa.

Victoire se dedicó a comer ensalada de calabaza, intentando no sentirse celosa de la poca atención que le estaba dando su amiga. Ahora Jeremy comía siempre con ellas, y nunca podían hablar a solas.

-¡Teddy! ¡Ven aquí! -exclamó Jeremy al verlo entrar al Gran Comedor.

Victoire intentó no levantar la mirada, pero le fue imposible cuando Patrick se hizo a un lado, dejándole espacio junto a ella.

Teddy le despeinó el cabello a Patrick y se sentó junto a Victoire.

-Estábamos hablando sobre tu patronus -dijo el chico con emoción.

-Ya veo -suspiró Teddy sin mucho interés, llevándose un pedazo de pan a la boca.

-¿Cómo lograste hacerlo? -insistió Abby.

-Recuerdo feliz.

-¿En qué pensaste hermano?

Teddy mojó el pan con un poco de salsa y se lo metió en la boca, Victoire apartó la mirada cuando un pensamiento indecente pasó por su cabeza.

-Es cosa mía.

Victoire jugó con su tenedor. Se preguntó por que a ella si le había confesado que había pensado en sus padres. ¿Tal vez le avergonzaba?

Teddy siempre había sido un misterio para ella, nunca dejaba que los demás notaran sus emociones o sus pensamientos.

Sus padres habían muerto apenas había nacido. No los había podido conocer, la bruja dedujo que seguramente lo único que sabía sobre ellos era lo que Harry le había contado desde pequeño.

Sintió una pena terrible por el. Se imaginó que hubiera pasado si sus padres hubieran muerto después de su nacimiento, con tan solo pensarlo sintió un dolor agudo en el pecho.

Victoire levantó la mirada del plato y observó a Teddy. ¿Y si detrás de toda esa fachada de adolescente egocéntrico y mujeriego, realmente sentía dolor? La rubia supo que ni siquiera tendría que habérselo preguntado, que seguramente así se sentía. Cualquier humano sentiría dolor por haber perdido a sus padres.

Los ojos oscuros de Teddy se encontraron con los de ella, y por un breve momento, Victoire confirmó sus pensamientos.

Una chica apareció de repente, abrazando a Teddy desde atrás. Era rubia y guapa, lo suficiente para que Victoire sintiera una punzada de celos.

-Hola Teddy, no olvides lo de hoy -dijo divertida y luego le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla que hizo a Jeremy sonreír.

La Ravenclaw salió del Gran Comedor con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Me pregunto que será lo que no tienes que olvidar -dijo su amigo codeándolo.

Teddy siguió comiendo, como si nada hubiera sucedido.

.

La acorraló contra la pared fría, mientras la chica colocaba las manos en su cabello azul para profundizar el beso.

Teddy se esforzó por sentir una mínima gota de placer, pero no había nada que la borrara de su memoria.

-Lupin... vamos... -gimió la chica -, quiero que me hagas tuya... por favor...

Los besos de la Ravenclaw bajaron hasta el cuello de Teddy, succionando, mordiendo lo mas que podía.

-No puedo -murmuró casi para si mismo. La chica no lo oyó, porque siguió mordisqueando sus labios con anhelo.

El metamorfomago la apartó, decepcionando a la chica.

-¿De verdad? ¿Qué te ha pasado Lupin? Has cambiado -dijo la chica jadeante.

Teddy se apoyó junto a ella en la pared.

-No se que mierda me pasa.

-¿Es esa Victoire Weasley? ¿Verdad? -preguntó la chica algo resentida.

Teddy suspiró, confirmándole a la chica todas sus sospechas.

-No te culpes. Es linda, inteligente, talentosa, cualquier chico estaría enamorado de ella, y si te soy sincera hasta yo la miro a veces -dijo pícaramente.

-No estoy enamorado.

-¿Entonces por qué no puedes cogerme? -dijo bruscamente -No hay otra explicación.

-Es deseo. Nada mas.

-¿Deseo? Es algo mas fuerte que eso. Estás enamorado.

-¡Que no lo estoy! -exclamó el chico furioso.

-Entonces demuéstramelo -lo desafió la chica con una ceja levantada.


	10. Celos

Victoire caminó por los pasillos, aquel día estaba de turno, siendo prefecta le correspondía asegurarse de que los alumnos estuvieran en la cama.

Escuchó voces desde un pasillo, se apresuró decidida a regañar a los alumnos, pero se detuvo al ver de quien se trataba.

Teddy estaba pegado a la pared, y la chica rubia de Ravenclaw lo acarralaba con una sonrisa.

-Demuéstralo entonces -lo desafío con un tono sensual -Tómame ahora Teddy.

Victoire estaba a punto de girar y alejarse de allí, hasta que vio sorprendida lo que Teddy hizo.

El chico la apartó con aire cansado, y comenzó a caminar en su dirección sin percatarse de Victoire hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. Sus ojos oscuros se posaron en ella algo sorprendidos, pero aun así, no se detuvo, y siguió caminando como si quisiera largarse lo más rápido posible de allí.

-Quien iba a creer que alguien como tú lograría dejarnos sin el mejor sexo de las Cuatro Casas -suspiró la chica y luego se largó, dejando a la rubia extrañada.

Victoire decidió perseguir a Teddy por el pasillo, tuvo que correr para alcanzarlo.

-¡Teddy! -exclamó tomando su mano.

El chico volteó enojado.

-¿Qué?

La rubia se lo quedó mirando más de lo normal, no entendía por qué lo había detenido, ¿por qué se sentía tan relajada después de haber visto como el chico había rechazado a una de sus _chicas_?

-Yo... eh... me preguntaba si... -las palabras se mezclaron como en un trabalenguas.

El chico la miró con una ceja levantada, algo que empeoró la situación de Victoire.

-¿Iras ahora a la cama? -terminó preguntando haciendo que inevitablemente Teddy sonriera -¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡No quise... no quise decir... ! ¡Soy prefecta! ¡Es mi deber!

-¿Cuál es exactamente tu deber? -preguntó el chico caminando hacia ella, haciéndola retroceder.

La rubia colocó una mano en su pecho intentando poner distancia.

-Necesito que subas al cuarto de los chicos ahora... si no... Mcgonagall me regañará... y...

-No tengo sueño todavía -murmuró el chico terminando por acorralarla contra la pared.

Victoire se perdió en sus ojos oscuros. Intentó tranquilizarse, no quería tirar todo el control que había logrado por la borda, pero el problema era que su cuerpo no pensaba lo mismo. Una sola mirada podía hacerle erizar la piel.

El metamorfomago apoyó los brazos contra la pared, y a pesar de que Victoire vio en él decisión y ese ego que siempre predominaba en él, Teddy también estaba sintiendo una lucha interna por dentro.

Era tan difícil para el chico pensar con claridad cuando observaba a esos ojos claros y a esos labios entre abiertos que lo habían vuelto loco en sueños...

Teddy se acercó haciendo que la rubia cerrara los ojos, deseosa por sentir una vez más ese sabor dulce que siempre le dejaba en la boca.

Sintió como sus frentes se apoyaron la una contra la otra, y el suave roce de sus narices.

-A pesar de que eres prefecta es de mala educación escuchar las conversaciones de los demás Victoire -musitó.

La rubia dejó de sentir aquel contacto que se había vuelto casi vital y cuando se atrevió a abrir los ojos, Lupin ya no estaba.

.

El fin de semana de Hogsmeade había llegado. Mientras Alice y Jeremy caminaban de la mano, felices y riendo, Victoire caminaba junto a Patrick, que no dejaba de hablar sobre dragones. Pero esta no podía dejar de pensar en Teddy, quien caminaba detrás de ellos, contestando vagamente las preguntas que le hacían un par de chicas de Hufflepuff.

-¿Vic estás bien? -le preguntó Patrick extrañado.

 _Vic_. Así había comenzado a llamarla hacía unos días, ¿por qué le molestaba tanto? Temía la respuesta.

-Sí, estoy bien, solo hace un poco de frío -se excusó.

-Claro que tienes frío, no entiendo cómo puedes salir sin guantes en esta época -dijo sacándose los suyos y colocándoselos a ella.

La rubia lo miró sorprendida.

-Pero Patrick... ¡te morirás de frío! -exclamó.

El chico sonrió tímidamente y tomó su mano.

-Así estará bien -suspiró haciéndola ruborizar.

Teddy miraba la escena desde atrás con ganas de querer vomitar. Cualquier acción o cosa que decía el chico le parecía ridícula, nunca había detestado tanto a alguien.

Y la sonrisa de Victoire era aún peor.

Decidió adelantarse para dejar de ver escenas de ese estilo, no estaba de humor para sentir celos más de lo necesario, sabía que si Patrick intentaba alguna cosa más explotaría y le arrancaría los ojos.

Las dos chicas de Hufflepuff lo siguieron como un par de perritos.

-¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer? -gruñó sorprendiendo a todos.

Las chicas bajaron la mirada y tristemente se alejaron en silencio.

-¿Qué mierda te pasa Teddy? -exclamó Jeremy mirándolo atónito.

Teddy no le contestó, estaba demasiado enojado y no quería pelear con el único verdadero amigo que tenía.

-Me largo, sigan con lo suyo.

Y sin decir más Lupin se marchó, dejando a todos con la boca abierta.

-No entiendo que le sucede, hace días que está así, me está empezando a asustar -dijo Jeremy rascándose la cabeza preocupado.

-Desde la noche de Halloween se comporta así. Tal vez se haya enamorado de alguna bella durmiente -soltó Abby con una sonrisa.

Victoire la fulminó con la mirada, sin poder creer lo que había soltado frente a todos, pero al mirar a los dos chicos, le pareció que por suerte ninguno había entendido sus palabras.

-¡¿Enamorado?! -Jeremy soltó una carcajada -¡No es esa clase de tipos!

-¿Quién lo dice? Nadie puede evitar ser joven y sentir el agudo aguijón del amor -dijo Abby dramáticamente dándole un gran beso a Jeremy.

-He escuchado esa frase antes -dijo Patrick con una sonrisa.

A pesar de que Victoire no creía en las palabras de Abby, sabía que había algo extraño en Teddy, y le inquietaba desconocer el que.

-¿Vamos por unas cervezas de mantequillas? -preguntó Patrick, y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Fue una tarde divertida para los amigos de Vic, aunque ella estuvo toda la jornada en otro mundo.

-Estás muy distraída hoy -le dijo Patrick sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Victoire tomó su primer trago de su cerveza de mantequilla, mientras que la jarra de Patrick ya estaba vacía. ¿Cuánto tiempo se había quedado pensando en Teddy?

-Estuve pensando Vic... y me di cuenta de que te voy a extrañar mucho en las vacaciones -murmuró el chico bajando su mirada a su taza vacía -Me preguntaba si podríamos vernos por un momento en Navidad...

La propuesta sorprendió a la bruja, quien dudó por un instante, se sentía tan mal por su amigo, últimamente dudaba si realmente quería una relación con él, ya que no podía dejar de pensar en el metamorfomago.

-Si no quieres... -comenzó el chico apenado por el silencio de su compañera.

-Podemos vernos... -susurró ella.

-Genial.

-Chicos es hora de volver -dijo Abby acercándose a su mesa -Es tarde.

Patrick y Vic se levantaron y caminaron hacia afuera de la taberna. El frío los golpeó, había comenzado a nevar de nuevo.

Como ya era el toque de queda, todos los alumnos de Hogwarts comenzaron a dirigirse a los carruajes, Abby y Jeremy se perdieron en la multitud, y Victoire y Patrick se quedaron solos atrás.

-¡Tenemos que alcanzarlos! -exclamó la rubia preocupada, tirando de la mano del chico para que se apresurara, pero Patrick la detuvo.

-Espera -murmuró.

Victoire volteó y en ese momento, antes de que pudiera hacer algo, el Ravenclaw la besó, tomando su rostro con dulzura, y metiendo suavemente la lengua dentro de su boca.

Teddy salió de HoneyDukes, y al ver como Patrick besaba a Victoire de esa forma, no pudo evitar correr, separarlos y darle un gran golpe en la cara.

Victoire gritó sorprendida, mientras Patrick caía al piso cubriéndose el ojo con una mano.

-¡¿Pero qué haces?! -exclamó la bruja mirando a Teddy enfurecida.

El chico no le respondió, su mirada celosa y oscura la hizo estremecer.

-¿Por qué eres así? ¡¿Qué mierda te hice para que me hagas esto?!

-¡Como si no lo supieras!

-¡No no lo sé! ¡Por eso dímelo! -gritó ella enfadada.

Patrick miraba desde el suelo la situación, una chica de Gryffindor apareció y lo ayudó a levantarse.

-¡Dímelo! -chilló Victoire golpeando su pecho furiosa.

-Victoire te diré lo que sucede aquí -dijo Patrick sorprendiéndolos a ambos -A este idiota le gustas, le gustas demasiado, y verte conmigo lo enfurece, listo. Ya está.

Victoire miró a Teddy, quien la miraba fijamente.

-No me importa si lo que dijo es cierto o no, no vuelvas a acercarte a mí, ¡violento!

Y con esas palabras, la bruja tomó la mano de Patrick para llevarlo a la enfermería lo más rápido posible.

.

-¿Estás bien? -le pregunto Vic a Patrick quien estaba recostado en la camilla.

Madam Pomfrey les había dicho que había sido un golpe muy fuerte y que debía permanecer la noche allí para que la hinchazón desapareciera sin problemas.

-Si Vic, ¿y tú? Debe ser molesto para una chica como tú, tener a un cabrón como él detrás.

La chica sonrió a medias.

-Estoy bien.

-Ve a dormir Vic, ya te has perdido la cena por mi culpa, no quiero que también pierdas tus horas de sueño -murmuró.

-¿Estás seguro?

-De todas maneras Madam Pomfrey te echara en cualquier momento -dijo el chico mirando divertido la expresión de la enfermera.

Victoire rio.

-Está bien. Mañana nos vemos. Cuida ese ojo por favor.

-Lo haré.

La rubia salió de la enfermería suspirando, se sentía tan culpable que le dolía.

Patrick tendría que pasar la noche allí, solo por los crecientes problemas que tenía con el idiota de Teddy. Pensar en el metamorfomago la hacía enojar aún más.

¿Cómo podía haberle pegado así? Siempre había sabido que Lupin era un desquiciado, pero desquitarse con un chico tan tranquilo como Patrick era inentendible.

Victoire comenzó a caminar por el pasillo sin dejar de pensar en todo lo que había sucedido en el día, cansada, pero sabiendo que sería difícil dormirse después de todo lo que había pasado.

Cuando vio a Teddy allí, apoyado contra la pared, la bruja giró para llegar a los dormitorios por otro pasillo, pero el mago se adelantó y la tomó del brazo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

-A mi habitación, tengo sueño -gruñó la chica -Suéltame o grito.

El mago se rio.

-¿De verdad?

-Suéltame o grito Lupin, hoy no estoy de humor -dijo Victoire girando y clavando sus ojos fríos en él.

-No me apetece soltarte -confesó apretando más su agarre.

La mano libre de la rubia fue directo a su cabello azul y tironeó con fuerza, haciéndolo soltar una exclamación.

-No me importa, no me duele -dijo enojado, provocando que la chica tirara con más fuerza, y el hiciera lo mismo con su brazo.

-No me gustó lo que dijiste hoy, eso de que no te importaba si era verdad o no lo que dijo el idiota de tu noviecito -gruñó.

-No me importa si te gustó o no. Es la verdad -soltó la chica con los dientes apretados.

-Y eso de ¿violento? No me gustó tampoco...

-¿Ah no? Que triste, lo siento si herí tus sentimientos -se burló la rubia.

-Estoy muy enfadado contigo Weasley -dijo con esos ojos oscuros y enojados que la mayoría temía, pero a la chica le inspiraba todo lo contrario, un odio fuerte e inexplicable.

-Tú también me has hecho enojar, si fuera legal te tiraría una maldición asesina.

-Yo también he pensado en tirarte una, sería tan satisfactorio que no me preocuparía terminar en Azkaban.

-Me pregunto si realmente estás tan celoso de Patrick o si es solo uno de tus caprichos posesivos -escupió la chica.

-¿Acaso importa eso? ¿Realmente te importa Victoire?

Algo cambió en esos ojos arrogantes y caprichosos que la rubia odiaba tanto, algo que hizo acelerar su corazón de una manera peligrosa.

-A mí sí me importa la diferencia, sabes que lo hace -soltó sorprendiéndolo.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos instantes, fueron los segundos más largos para Victoire, seguían agarrados con fuerza, sin aflojar el agarre, mirándose a los ojos fijamente con tantos sentimientos que ambos sentían que iban a explotar en cualquier momento.

-No es un capricho, es verdad -soltó Teddy al fin -Estoy celoso, muy celoso.

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que sus bocas chocaran con tanta fuerza que dolió.

Teddy la subió a horcajadas a él, en un abrazo que hizo que a ambos les faltara el aire.

Victoire gimió, totalmente complacida por volver a sentirlo junto a ella.

El chico introdujo su lengua en la boca de la rubia, jugando con frenesí contra la suya, con tanto odio y deseo a la vez que ambos se aferraron con violencia el uno al otro. Se deleitaron con ese sabor cálido, delicioso que tanto habían extrañado.

Las manos grandes y masculinas del mago fueron por sus piernas pasando por debajo de su falda hasta posicionarse en su trasero, donde la apretó contra su erección.

Victoire subió las suyas hasta el cabello del chico profundizando aquel beso hasta marearse.

Cuando el chico comenzó a correr sus braguitas, la rubia lo detuvo posando una mano en la suya.

-Alguien nos... nos puede ver -jadeó contra su boca.

-Todos duermen, por favor Vic, no nos detengamos... -murmuró casi en un ruego.

-Bueno... creo... creo que está lo suficiente oscuro -intentó excusarse, haciendo que Teddy volviera a besarla con la misma fuerza que el principio, llevándola contra la pared, eliminando cualquier miedo de la cabeza de la chica.

El mago volvió a correr sus braguitas, esta vez con más urgencia, luego bajo el cierre de sus jeans y sacó su miembro. Susurró un hechizo protector y luego se introdujo en su interior con rapidez, comiéndole la boca para ahogar los gemidos de la rubia.

Victoire se aferró a él, sintiendo aquel movimiento cálido y rítmico que tenía lugar entre sus piernas. Las oleadas de placer comenzaron a recorrerla y sin poder evitarlo, la chica comenzó a moverse junto a él, siendo esta vez ella la que tuvo que tragarse con un beso el gruñido de Teddy.

Los besos del chico bajaron por su cuello, y comenzaron a succionar obstinadamente, mientras la chica se movía cada vez más rápido y las respiraciones de ambos inundaban el pasillo.

Victoire no pudo evitar soltar un gemido bajito, había disfrutado esa vez ya hacía meses, cuando ambos habían tenido sexo al quedarse encerrados, pero esta vez era diferente, cada toque, cada beso era el doble de intenso que aquella vez, la rubia lo había extrañado tanto, y suponía que el también por como la estaba tratando, aun así se moría por escucharlo de los labios de él.

-Dime que me extrañaste -pidió sintiendo como una de sus manos viajaba por debajo de su blusa y acariciaba su espalda con deseo.

-Joder, si, te extrañé Weasley -jadeó hundiéndose en su cabello mientras aumentaba la dureza de sus embestidas.

Victoire buscó su boca y cuando la encontró sus lenguas se enredaron con violencia, haciéndola correr al instante, sacudiendo todo su interior, como si tocara el cielo.

Teddy se aferró a sus caderas, y sin esperar más, con una última embestida colapsó dentro de ella.

El metamorfomago apoyó su frente contra la de Victoire, y cuando ambos pudieron recuperar el aliento, volvió a dejar a la bruja en el suelo.

La chica se acomodó la ropa sintiendo la mirada del mago clavada en ella, algo que hizo arder sus mejillas.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia los dormitorios, en un silencio absoluto que hasta llegó a ser incómodo.

Era tan fácil comunicarse a través del sexo, ¿pero por qué era tan difícil mantener una conversación?

Victoire sospechaba que nunca habían tenido una conversación sin ningún insulto o rabieta. Quería preguntarle tantas cosas, pero nada salía de su boca.

El chico había admitido que estaba realmente celoso de Patrick, recordarlo le hizo sonreír, ¿pero eso significaba que la quería de verdad?

Llegaron a la Sala Común, momento de separarse.

Ambos se detuvieron sin siquiera mirarse.

Victoire fue la que se atrevió a acercarse, se puso de puntillas y rodeó el cuello del chico con sus brazos, para depositar un beso en sus labios, un beso que comenzó dulce pero que luego se volvió salvaje.

La bruja tuvo que juntar fuerzas para separarse y no tener otra sesión de sexo.

-Bueno... me voy a dormir -masculló Vic sin atreverse a mirarlo directamente.

-Yo también... nos... nos vemos mañana.

Victoire subió las escaleras intentando esconder una risita tonta que amenazaba de salir de sus labios.

Hacía mucho que no se sentía tan feliz y nunca hubiera imaginado que Teddy Lupin sería su razón.

.

.

* * *

Espero sus reviews *-*


	11. Secreto

-¿Qué es esa sonrisa? -preguntó Abby mientras Victoire levantaba los brazos y bostezaba.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sonrisa?

Abby levantó una ceja.

-A mí no me engañas, cuéntame ya que sucedió -dijo pasándose a su cama.

-No sucedió nada -mintió, provocando que su mejor amiga se lanzara sobre ella, y le pegara con las almohadas llamando la atención de sus compañeras de cuarto.

-¡Detente! -exclamó entre risas.

-Dime, dime, dime.

-¡Ok! Pero aquí no -susurró observando como sus compañeras las miraban con curiosidad.

Después de estar listas, las dos chicas comenzaron a bajar las escaleras para desayunar.

-Ahora sí, ¡dime!

Victoire se ruborizó, enojándose consigo misma por ser tan infantil.

-¿Qué? Oh por Merlín, ¡¿se han echado un polvo de nuevo?!

La rubia tuvo que abalanzarse sobre su amiga y taparle la boca al ver que unos chicos de Ravenclaw se acercaban.

-No te voy a contar nada si gritas cada cosa que deduces frente a todo Hogwarts -masculló enojada destapándole la boca después de unos segundos.

-Está bien -murmuró Abby -Puedes decirme, no gritaré.

-¡Hola chicas! -exclamó Jeremy apareciéndose y pasando un brazo por las dos chicas.

Abby soltó un bufido.

-Hey, ¿qué sucede linda? -preguntó su novio dándole un beso corto en los labios.

-Nada -contestó Vic divertida por la expresión de Abby -¿Cómo estás Jeremy?

Los tres chicos entraron al Gran Comedor, que esa precisa mañana había sido decorado con toques navideños. Un gran árbol adornaba el salón, con una estrella enorme y brillante en la punta.

-Wow, cada vez se esmeran más los profesores -dijo Patrick con una sonrisa.

Los chicos se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor, y comenzaron a desayunar.

-¿Me dejan un espacio? -preguntó una voz que inmediatamente hizo saltar a Victoire.

Abby se movió al instante para que Teddy pudiera sentarse junto a su amiga.

El metamorfomago tomó un pedazo de pan y se lo llevó a la boca.

-¿Has practicado tu patronus? -le preguntó.

La rubia posó sus ojos en él. Era extraño pensar que hace tan solo unas horas ambos estaban echándose un polvo por los pasillos. De pronto, comenzó a sentir demasiado calor.

-Si... -dijo algo dudosa -Pero hoy... no iré a la clase...

El chico la miró sorprendido, haciendo que su corazón se acelerara.

-¿Por qué?

Victoire bajó la mirada a su plato y se mordió el labio.

No se atrevía a decirle que su patronus había salido perfecto después de mucha práctica. No quería revelarle lo que descubrió.

Sus mejillas se encendieron, delatándola aún más.

-Vic. Dime -su voz sonó severa, y ese _Vic_ casi la convence.

-No... yo... por Merlín, creo que olvidé sacar un libro en la biblioteca.

Estuvo a punto de escapar, pero Teddy la tomó del brazo obligándola a sentarse de nuevo.

-No tienes que avergonzarte si todavía no te ha salido el hechizo -la regañó -Ven a la clase de Defensa, te será útil para practicar hasta perfeccionar.

Y Victoire no pudo decir que no, porque Teddy estuvo pegada a ella hasta la hora de la clase, y prácticamente la arrastró hasta el salón.

El profesor Tanner les dio la orden de comenzar a practicar y todos los alumnos alzaron sus varitas.

La rubia se dio cuenta de que podía fingir, utilizar un recuerdo aburrido e invocar una débil luz para dejar a Teddy satisfecho.

Y eso fue lo que hizo. Fingió durante toda la clase, mientras que los demás alumnos avanzaban, ella se quedaba en el mismo punto de siempre, fingiendo irritación.

-Eres muy mala mentirosa -le susurró Teddy al oído antes de que la clase terminara.

.

-¿No puedes dormir, verdad? -le preguntó Teddy por la noche. La chica había bajado a la Sala Común y el chico estaba allí, recostado en el sofá jugando con su varita.

-No.

-¿Será que las mentiras no te dejan conciliar el sueño? -se burló, levantándose del sofá.

La chica suspiró, sabiendo que no iba a poder ocultar por mucho su secreto.

-Vamos a dar un paseo.

-Si nos encuentran...

-No nos van a descubrir, vamos -dijo tomándole de la mano.

El metamorfomago la llevó hasta la Torre de Astronomía. Las estrellas se veían muy brillantes aquella noche, y una luna llena los iluminaba con su fuerte luz blanquecina.

Ambos chicos se apoyaron en el barandal y observaron.

-¿Por qué no quieres mostrarme tu patronus? -musitó el chico.

Victoire bajó la mirada con una sonrisa apenada.

-Es... no lo sé... cursi.

El chico la observó con curiosidad.

-¿Y ahora qué estamos solos? Victoire yo no me voy a burlar.

La bruja rio.

-Me parece que en los últimos años eres la persona que más se ha burlado de mí -dijo haciéndolo sonreír.

-Es verdad, te he molestado demasiado, pero de verdad... esto es diferente.

Victoire lo miró y se dio cuenta que aquellos ojos brillantes decían la verdad, aun así no pudo evitar sentir como su corazón palpitaba nervioso.

Alzó su varita sintiendo la mirada de Ted sobre ella y murmuró:

-Expecto Patronus.

La varita hizo una luz plateada y de ella se formó una majestuosa leona, que corrió por todo el lugar, dejando a Teddy sorprendido.

El chico susurró el mismo hechizo y su león salió rápidamente de su varita, saltando junto a la hermosa leona, como si fueran cómplices.

Ambos magos se quedaron mirando aquel espectáculo, Teddy todavía atónito, recordó lo que le había contado Harry, que Lily y James habían compartido una similitud en sus patronus, y que Snape había tenido exactamente el mismo que Lily. Tener el mismo patronus con otra persona simplemente no era una coincidencia. Por eso Teddy miró con admiración a los dos patronus corretear por la Torre hasta que se desvanecieron.

Comprendió al fin por qué Victoire había escondido su patronus de toda la clase: por el miedo que tenía de que las especulaciones de que sentía algo por él, se esparcieran por todo Hogwarts.

-¿No te asusta? -murmuró la chica.

Teddy clavó sus ojos en ella, todavía sin palabras por lo que acababa de ver.

-Sé que es patético... -se lamentó la chica ante el silencio del mago -Sé que a ti no te interesa nada de esto... que debes pensar que estoy loca por...

Victoire se detuvo y suspiró, estuvo a punto de marcharse avergonzada, hasta que Teddy la tomó del brazo.

-Es verdad, me asusta... me has dejado... sorprendido -murmuró, haciéndola ruborizar -, pero... estuve pensando sobre ayer y creo que es hora de aceptarlo, yo... bueno, también siento algo por ti... algo que nunca sentí por otra chica.

Victoire lo miró sorprendida, haciéndolo ruborizar.

-Te has ruborizado -dijo completamente atónita.

-¿Qué? ¡No! -exclamó.

-¿Y has dicho que me quieres? -preguntó casi en un susurro.

-Bueno... yo...

El chico se llevó una mano al cabello y se puso más rojo.

-Dímelo directamente -pidió la chica sin poder creerlo aún.

-Ya te lo he dicho... -se quejó avergonzado.

-No. Dime _te quiero_ -insistió haciéndolo reír nerviosamente.

-Es extraño.

-Dilo.

-Te quiero Vic -soltó haciendo sentir a la chica una felicidad inmensa. Teddy rápidamente fue recompensado con un largo beso.

-Yo también te quiero aunque a veces quiera matarte.

Se dieron un largo abrazo, ambos sonriendo.

-Pero quiero saber que pasará entre nosotros -dijo llevando una mano al cabello azul del chico. -No quiero verte rodeado de chicas como siempre...

-¿Ah sí? -exclamó riendo -¿No quieres? Mmm... lo pensaré.

-No tienes nada que pensar -gruñó.

-Bueno, bueno, está bien, pero si te veo con Patrick no esperare ni un segundo para conversar con alguna...

Victoire se quedó con la boca abierta.

-¿Eso es una amenaza?

-No quiero que hables más con ese, déjale en claro que no quieres verlo más -dijo seriamente.

-Está bien... lo haré -suspiró la chica.

Teddy sonrió, y con un brazo rodeó su cintura atrayéndola a él.

-¿Pero qué haremos con nuestra familia? -preguntó la bruja.

-No tengo idea. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-No tendré paciencia para soportar sus burlas -suspiró.

-¿Entonces quieres que sea un secreto? -preguntó él, divertido con la idea.

Victoire sonrió pícaramente.

-Podría ser...

-Será un secreto.

-No tan secreto, Abby lo sabe -confesó.

-Eso era obvio -dijo el chico con una sonrisa -¿Desde cuándo le hablas sobre mí? Me pregunto que le habrás contado...

-¡No le he contado nada!

Teddy se convirtió en Victoire por unos segundos y chilló:

-¡Oh por Merlín ¡Abby! ¡Teddy es tan bueno cogiendo!

La verdadera Victoire lo miró con la boca abierta.

-¡Nunca más vuelvas a hacer eso! -gritó pegándole en el pecho y haciéndolo reír.

Teddy volvió a su forma normal.

-Es una buena forma de recordar tu cuerpo -dijo con una ceja levantada, ganándose mas golpes.

-¡Eres un cerdo! -exclamó ella, decidida a irse.

-Espera tonta, es la primera vez que lo he hecho, lo juro -dijo tomándola del brazo y abrazándola otra vez. -Es mucho mejor tener desnuda a la auténtica Victoire.

La chica se ruborizó.

-Y si lo pienso mejor... realmente extraño verte desnuda... -murmuró en su oído.

El mago la acorraló contra el barandal.

-¡Me voy a caer! -chilló Victoire, volteando y mirando la altura en la que se encontraban.

-No te vas a caer, lo prometo -dijo el chico, colocando sus manos en su falda y dejándola caer al igual que sus braguitas.

Victoire lo miró sorprendida por su rapidez, pero a la vez excitada al ver como Teddy observaba su feminidad y se acercaba con interés a aquella zona.

-Sácate la camisa Weasley -murmuró rozándola allí con su cálido aliento.

La rubia desabrochó torpemente su camisa y la dejó en el suelo, acto seguido, el chico comenzó a mordisquear aquella parte, haciendo que Victoire soltara un gemido y se aferrara fuertemente al barandal.

Lupin se embriagó con su sabor, estaba tan mojada, y apenas comenzaban.

Su lengua jugó tortuosamente con su clítoris, mandándole oleadas de placer a la rubia, quien comenzó con sus jadeos a llenar la noche.

Teddy la observó, estiró sus manos y desabrochó aquel sostén que lo privaba de la hermosa vista. Vio como aquellos pechos rebotaban y la mirada lujuriosa de la rubia al sentir como succionaba su intimidad.

El chico abrió aún más esas perfectas piernas, y usó su boca completa para conferirle placer.

Victoire volvió a gritar, sin importar si alguien los escuchaba, ya que Teddy era el único capaz de borrar cualquier pensamiento correcto de su cabeza.

El chico al ver que la bruja estaba a punto de correrse, separó su boca de allí.

-No... sigue... -suplicó la chica.

-Shh -contestó divertido, aunque aquella imagen despeinada de Victoire pidiéndole mas era difícil de ignorar.

Se deshizo de su propia ropa, y la obligó a ir con él al suelo. Sentó a la rubia sobre él, penetrándola al instante.

Teddy quería verla moverse para el aquella noche, y estuvo más que complacido al ver que la bruja aceptaba gustosamente la idea.

Victoire comenzó a dar saltitos sobre él, mientras el chico pellizcaba sus pezones deseoso por hacerla gritar más, y así fue. La rubia se acostó completamente sobre él y siguió moviéndose. Sus pezones rozaron el pecho del chico, que al instante gruñó y la abrazó aún más contra él.

Al verla a centímetros de su cara, tan cerca, sintiendo sus gemidos, viendo sus expresiones, Teddy supo que de verdad la amaba, que era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida, y que luego de aquello nunca más iba a poder apartarse de ella.

Los ojos de la rubia se posaron en él, brillantes, lujuriosos, como si leyera sus pensamientos. Su dulce boca fue directa a la del chico, buscando con deseo su lengua.

Teddy colocó las manos en su trasero, acelerando los movimientos de la chica y arrancándole a ambos sonoros gemidos.

El calor los embargó a ambos, el sudor recorría sus cuerpos a pesar de ser una noche fría de invierno.

El metamorfomago se aferró a sus caderas, deleitandose con su cuerpo, se sentía tan bien estar dentro de ella, se sentía apretada, caliente en su interior, y cuando sintió su boca dando pequeños mordiscos sobre su cuello, tuvo que contenerse para no correrse antes que ella.

Los gemidos de ambos comenzaron a aumentar, casi como si fueran animales, Teddy llevó las manos a los pechos de Victoire y comenzó a tocar, sintiendolos resbaladizos por el sudor. Jugó con sus pezones, dándole el doble de placer por estar a punto de llegar al éxtasis.

Victoire gritó y colapsó al fin, volviendo sus movimientos mas lentos y profundos.

Observarla gritar de esa forma fue suficiente para que Teddy se corriera junto a ella.

Segundos después, la chica descansó sobre su cuerpo, intentando recobrar el aliento.

La bruja se apoyó en su pecho, levantó la mirada y le sonrió dulcemente.

Teddy no pudo evitar pensar que estaba jodidamente enamorado de Victoire Weasley y que aquello probablemente lo volvería loco.


	12. El hijo del hombre lobo

-Oh por Merlín -gruñó Teddy al sentir como por primera vez la boca de Victoire hacia contacto con su miembro.

El chico llevó una mano a su cabello rubio y comenzó a empujar, obligándola a acelerar el ritmo.

La bruja estimuló aquella zona con su tibia lengua, sintiendo que por fin le devolvía el favor de aquella noche en el cuarto de chicas.

El armario de escobas era un lugar pequeño, pero se las habían arreglado para esconderse allí en pleno día. Sabían perfectamente que se estaban salteando una de sus clases, pero nada les importaba, y menos a Teddy quien no podía pensar en otra cosa que en aquella boca húmeda y caliente que estaba succionando su glande.

-Me voy a correr... -le advirtió el chico jadeante, pero la chica no lo soltó, es más, comenzó a moverse con más rapidez, haciéndolo gruñir en aquella oscuridad.

Victoire sintió un líquido tibio y salado en su boca, nunca creyó que sería ella la que lo arrastrara hacia allí para hacer ese tipo de cosas.

Se tragó todo el semen sintiendo como Teddy apretaba su cabeza con fuerza. Y cuando el chico aflojó el agarre, Victoire estuvo dispuesta a irse, pero el mago la retuvo en aquel acogedor lugar.

Su boca chocó con la de la chica, y su lengua se introdujo en su boca, compartiendo ese sabor salado, íntimo.

Una de las manos de Lupin buscó la feminidad de la chica, corrió sus braguitas con facilidad, y metió un dedo en aquel orificio mojado y preparado.

La chica gimió sin esperarse aquello.

-Estás tan mojada... quiero hacerte tantas cosas... -murmuró él hundiéndose en su cuello.

Otro dedo más.

Victoire se mordió el labio con fuerza, mientras la otra mano del mago pasaba por debajo de su camisa y tocaba uno de sus pechos.

De repente se escucharon unos pasos.

-Debe ser Filch -susurró Vic asustada -Haz un hechizo silenciador.

-No sería tan excitante así -gruñó sin dejar de mover aquellos dedos largos y hábiles.

-Teddy... -suplicó la chica, pero él no la escuchó.

Sus dedos dentro de ella cada vez se sentían mejor, la bruja se mordía los labios para no delatarlos, y en el momento del éxtasis Victoire hundió su boca en la de Teddy, logrando así esconder sus gemidos.

Los chicos se rieron bajito al escuchar como los pasos se alejaban.

-Eso fue peligroso Teddy -dijo la chica jugando con su cabello.

-Tú fuiste la que me trajo aquí, eres sucia Weasley, nunca me hubiera esperado algo así de ti -murmuró el chico mordisqueando juguetonamente sus labios.

Victoire jugó con su lengua, y el beso comenzó a volverse apasionado otra vez.

-¿Y si nos quedamos toda la mañana aquí?

-No podemos saltearnos todas las clases tonto, sería sospechoso -dijo riéndose.

-Es verdad. Casi lo olvido -murmuró el chico llegando a su cuello y dando pequeños mordiscos.

-¡Basta!

Victoire fue la primera en abandonar el armario, caminó tranquilamente hacia el Gran Comedor. Patrick de repente se le unió.

-Hola Vic -la saludó el con una sonrisa.

-Hey -dijo nerviosa mirando hacia todos lados para ver si Teddy los estaba viendo.

-Veo que alguien no se ha peinado hoy -soltó el chico riendo.

Las manos de la bruja fueron rápidamente hacia su cabello para peinarse, sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían de la vergüenza.

-Quería pedirte disculpas por no haberme acercado en estos días, los exámenes me obligan a estar todo el día en la Sala Común estudiando.

-Oh, no te preocupes -contestó apresurando el paso -, yo también he estado ocupada.

Los dos chicos entraron al Gran Comedor para almorzar, Victoire caminando cada vez más rápido intentando huir, y el chico siguiéndola con una gran sonrisa.

Abby miró la escena con una sonrisa divertida y más al ver que Teddy entraba al salón detrás de ellos. La mirada del mago fue fatal.

Abby le hizo señas a Victoire.

La rubia se mordió el labio nerviosa sin atreverse a mirar.

-Pero hoy nos podemos ver en la Biblioteca, ¿qué te parece? -preguntó el Ravenclaw mientras la rubia se sentaba junto a Abby. Para desgracia de Victoire, Patrick también se sentó.

-Hoy... hoy tengo que ayudar a Abby con su tarea de Transformaciones -mintió.

-¡Hey Teddy! ¡Siéntate con nosotros! -se escuchó.

La chica levantó la mirada y vio como Teddy se sentaba lejos, con sus amigos y algunas chicas que no dejaban de comérselo con los ojos.

Su mirada oscura se posó en Victoire, quién apartó la mirada rápidamente.

Abby comenzó a conversar con Patrick al ver lo mal que lo estaba pasando su amiga.

La rubia intentó concentrarse solo en comer, pero de vez en cuando no podía evitar levantar sus ojos del plato y observar lo que Teddy hacía. En una de esas, vio como Katie le susurraba algo al oído.

Victoire se levantó de la mesa abruptamente atrayendo todas las miradas de la mesa de Gryffindor hacia ella.

Teddy sonrió totalmente divertido por la situación.

Victoire se volvió a sentar con las mejillas ruborizadas.

Después de unos segundos, la mesa de Gryffindor volvió a la normalidad.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Patrick sin comprender lo que acababa de pasar.

-He recordado que olvidé hacer la tarea de Defensa -mintió cada vez más roja.

Un pajarito de papel se posó en sus piernas. Victoire abrió el papel sorprendida.

" _Srta. Victoire aléjese del cerebritos antes de que lo saque a patadas del Gran Comedor"_

" _Y tu deja de hablar con Katie si no quieres que te arranque las bolas"_ contestó y envió al pajarito por debajo de la mesa para no levantar sospechas.

Vio desde lejos a Teddy reír.

" _Estaría encantado si me las arrancas con la boca, como casi hiciste hoy"_ leyó sintiendo otra vez ese rubor intenso en sus mejillas " _Me alejaré de Katie pero tú tienes que alejarte primero del idiota"_

Victoire se mordió el labio.

¿Por qué debía alejarse primero ella? Miró a Teddy quien conversaba animadamente con la morocha.

La rubia, desesperada, comenzó a irse del Gran Comedor, sintiendo demasiados celos como para negarse a la propuesta del metamorfomago.

Teddy observó disimuladamente como su chica salía del salón enfadada, tuvo que contener la risa para que sus amigos no sospecharan nada.

Esperó unos minutos para levantarse y dirigirse hacia afuera.

Victoire esperó enojada, Teddy se estaba tardando mucho, no pudo evitar pensar si seguía hablando con la morocha.

Los celos terminaron por dominar sus acciones, y decidida, volvió a entrar al Gran Comedor para sacar a Teddy de allí y darle una paliza.

Victoire se sorprendió del silencio sepulcral que dominaba el comedor. Parecía no volar una mosca.

Teddy estaba allí, en el medio del salón mirando hacia el suelo con una expresión que a cualquiera le daría miedo. A sus espaldas, el cabecilla mayor de los Slytherin, Marcus Goyle, miraba al Gryffindor con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡¿Qué sucede Lupin?! ¡¿Acaso no puedes responder por qué es verdad?! ¡No entiendo cómo pueden dejar al hijo de un sucio hombre lobo pertenecer a este colegio! ¡Quién sabe en qué momento se pude convertir!

-¡Es verdad! -exclamó un Slytherin -¡Un Lupin no debería estar aquí!

-Escuché que su padre estuvo a punto de matar a unos estudiantes y hasta un profesor -se escuchó susurrar por parte de las víboras.

-¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡¿No escuchas lo que te estoy diciendo?! -gritó -Oh ya entiendo, ¡Parece que Teddy no entiende nuestro lenguaje, tal vez debería comunicarme a través del suyo! ¡Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! -exclamó haciendo que la mesa de Slytherin estallara a carcajadas y lo imitara, aullando todos como un hombre lobo.

Victoire miró a Teddy sin saber qué hacer, sabía que cuando insultaban a su padre al chico le dolía más que a ninguna cosa.

El rostro de Teddy ahora estaba cubierto por los mechones azules de su cabello, pero la rubia podía imaginarse la expresión de ira y tristeza que su rostro debía reflejar.

-Teddy... -murmuró. Estaba a punto de comenzar a caminar hacia él, pero lo que sucedió a continuación la sorprendió.

El cabello de Teddy comenzó a transformarse de un color marrón oscuro, un hocico largo y unos dientes filosos comenzaron a formarse, mientras su cuerpo se alargaba y su piel se volvía peluda.

Teddy volteó, haciendo que Goyle se meara en sus pantalones. En el momento en el que el hombre lobo comenzó a correr hacia él, el Slytherin comenzó a gritar, intentando escapar inútilmente, porque el chico en menos de unos segundos fue lanzando al suelo por un lobo gigante rabioso.

Los Slytherin comenzaron a gritar y a salir despavoridos del Gran Comedor mientras las demás Casas miraban la escena con la boca abierta, algunos Gryffindors hasta con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Victoire corrió hacia la pelea, justo cuando Teddy iba a morder a Goyle, la rubia logró saltar y abrazarlo desde atrás.

-¡Teddy no lo hagas! -gritó la chica abrazándose con fuerza al metamorfomago -¡Te expulsarán Teddy!

-No -gruñó sacudiéndose, intentando sacarse a la rubia de encima -Déjame, vale la pena hacerlo.

-¡Ya le has quebrado un brazo! ¡Es suficiente! -gritó Victoire al ver como Goyle lloriqueaba sosteniéndose el brazo herido.

Jeremy se acercó corriendo y colocó una mano en el hombro de su mejor amigo.

-Hey camarada, no hagas estupideces. Ya le diste un buen susto a todos estos gilipollas, estoy seguro que Goyle ya entendió el mensaje.

-Teddy... estoy segura de que a tu padre no le gustaría verte así, por favor... -murmuró Vic apoyando su mejilla contra la espalda peluda del metamorfomago.

La respiración de Teddy comenzó a normalizarse, y sus facciones volvieron poco a poco a su forma normal.

-Puedes soltarme tonta -soltó el chico.

Victoire se soltó aliviada y vio como Teddy le daba un último puñetazo a Goyle.

-Vuelves a insultar a mi padre y la próxima vez te mato.

-¡¿Qué significa esto?!

La directora Mcgonagall entró al Gran Comedor mirando a los dos chicos furiosa.

-Si dices algo de lo que sucedió no podrás dormir tranquilo durante todo el año -le susurró Jeremy al Slytherin.

Nadie se atrevió a delatar en lo que Teddy se había convertido, y a pesar de que lo castigaron, el castigo fue mucho menor a lo que hubiera sido si la directora se enteraba de la verdad.

Pero para alegría de todos los Gryffindors, Goyle también fue castigado cuando fue obligado a confesar que había iniciado la pelea.

Días después, cuando todos estaban haciendo las maletas para volver a casa para Navidad, Teddy se acercó a Victoire en la Sala Común y la abrazó desde atrás.

-Teddy... -se quejó ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué? Estamos solos... -murmuró besando su mejilla.

Con el castigo que le había dado la directora, Teddy apenas había podido ver a Victoire, haciendo que los chicos se extrañaran demasiado.

-¿Te asustaste cuando me viste así? -musitó el mago, hundiéndose en el aroma de su cabello. -Lo siento tanto...

La rubia suspiró y cerró los ojos al sentir su nariz rozando su cuello.

-Me asusté no por el hecho de que te transformaras en un hombre lobo... -susurró -, sino porque no quería que te expulsaran de Hogwarts y menos por un idiota así.

-La próxima vez seré consiente de eso, lo prometo -murmuró dando pequeños y dulces besos por su cuello.

Victoire suspiró de placer, sintiendo como se le erizaba la piel con ese simple contacto. Teddy sonrió al sentir que se estremecía y comenzó a usar su lengua.

-Teddy... -se quejó -, tenemos que terminar de empacar.

El chico gruñó y siguió complaciéndola con sus mordidas. Victoire tuvo que girar para que se detuviera.

-Festejaremos navidad en casa de mis padres este año, espero que tu familia vaya.

-Siempre estamos juntos en navidad, y ahora más que nunca agradezco por eso... -dijo el metamorfomago acercándose, haciéndola retroceder.

La chica sonrió traviesamente.

-Pero... tienes que recordar que frente a la familia tenemos que seguir siendo los enemigos de siempre...

Teddy sonrió divertido.

-Hmm... sí, pero eso no significa que tenga prohibido acercarme a ti cuando ellos... no estén mirando.

Victoire rio, retrocediendo hasta que se topó con el sofá y cayó, sintiendo como el león se abalanzaba sobre ella y la convertía en su presa.


	13. Navidad

-¡Victoire! ¡Llegaron tus primos!

Victoire sonrió, solo habían pasado unos días, pero sentía que no veía a Teddy desde hace más. Al instante recordó que debía esconder esa emoción si no quería levantar sospechas. Sabía perfectamente que iba a ser difícil, pero también que debía intentarlo.

Al bajar las escaleras se encontró con muchas cabezas pelirrojas, y entre ellas pudo distinguir a una azul. Sintió como su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse como loco al encontrarlo entre la multitud.

Sus ojos oscuros se encontraron con los de ella. Sabía que debía mirarlo enfadada como siempre, pero no le salió, tuvo que morderse el labio para no sonreír, y le pareció que a él también le sucedía lo mismo. Observó como el chico comenzaba a acercarse a ella, esquivando a los pelirrojos que no paraban de saludarse entre ellos.

-Hola -fue lo primero que dijo, y Victoire se preguntó porque un simple _hola_ podía hacer estremecer todo su cuerpo.

El mago la miró de arriba hacia abajo, apreciando aquel vestido rojo y corto que la bruja se había puesto, se detuvo en aquellos labios carnosos los cuales habían sido pintados del mismo color, como si fuera un tortuoso recordatorio de que no iba a poder besarlos cuando se le apeteciera.

Teddy sintió como su pulso se aceleraba al imaginarse como le sacaría aquel vestido, como le borraría aquel rojo de sus labios...

La rubia acercó una mano a la nariz del chico y le borró una pequeña mancha de suciedad que le había quedado por viajar en la Red Flu, exactamente como hizo él hace unos meses.

Teddy acercó una mano a su cabello y lo tironeó, recordando que para los ojos de los demás eran completos enemigos desde que nacieron.

-¡Auch! -exclamó la rubia sorprendida y no tardó en imitarlo, jalando su cabello azul.

-¿Quién eres tú jovencito? -la voz sorprendida de Molly los hizo voltear a ambos.

-Soy Patrick Lodge, un amigo de Victoire.

El Ravenclaw estaba parado allí, con una sonrisa, siendo rodeado por toda la familia.

Victoire se quedó con la boca abierta, y al instante recodó aquella vez en Hogsmeade que Patrick le había preguntado si se podían ver en Navidad.

Temerosa, movió su cabeza lentamente hasta chocarse con los ojos de Teddy. Su expresión era tan enojada y dura, que parecía como si estuviera a punto de abalanzarse hacia ella y comerla.

Victoire se apartó de Teddy, sintiendo como todas las miradas de los presentes se posaban en ella.

-Hey Patrick -saludó ella forzando una sonrisa.

-¿Él es tu novio? -la pregunta descarada de James la tomó por sorpresa.

-No... es solo un amigo de Ravenclaw -contestó nerviosa.

-¿Quieres quedarte a cenar con nosotros querido? -preguntó Molly amablemente.

-Oh, no, mi familia me espera, pero quería ver por un momento a Victoire... -contestó, haciendo que todos observaran a la rubia pícaramente.

La bruja sintió que quería morirse allí mismo, porque sabía que sería el centro de burlas durante toda la noche.

-Ofrécele algo para tomar a tu amigo Vic -dijo el Tío George guiñándole un ojo.

-Oh... claro.

Victoire se acercó a Patrick y lo tomó inconscientemente de la mano para sacarlo de allí, provocando que a Teddy casi le saliera humo por las orejas.

Cuando los dos estuvieron en la cocina, Victoire le sirvió un poco de jugo de calabaza.

-¿Habías olvidado que vendría, verdad? -preguntó el mago con una sonrisa.

-Lo siento Patrick, es que como últimamente estábamos tan ocupados con los exámenes y no lo confirmamos...

-Es verdad. Tal vez fue una locura venir, pero necesitaba verte -dijo apartando la mirada tímidamente.

Sacó un pequeño cofrecito de su bolsillo y se lo tendió.

-Ábrelo.

Victoire lo abrió, adentro había un hermoso anillo dorado con un águila y una león entrelazados.

-Patrick... -murmuró ella sorprendida, y a la vez apenada -Yo... yo no puedo aceptarlo...

-¿Qué dices? Claro que puedes, ¿cuántas veces me ayudaste en los exámenes? Hace años que eres mi amiga de la Biblioteca, era hora que te obsequiara algo.

-Pero... yo...

¿Cómo decirle en Navidad? Victoire no podía confesarle que se había enamorado de otro y arruinarle así un día tan especial.

-Tengo que irme. Mi familia me espera -soltó el chico -, nos vemos en Hogwarts Vic. Te extrañaré.

Y con esas palabras Patrick salió de la cocina.

Cuando Victoire tomó fuerzas para volver al comedor, toda su familia ya estaba sentada en una gran y larga mesa, la cual, estaba repleta de bocadillos.

La rubia sintió la mirada taladrante de Teddy. No se atrevió a mirarlo, asique solo se sentó en la mesa, junto a Rose y George.

-Veamos que tenemos aquí -dijo su tío arrebatándole la cajita de sus manos.

-¡Tío! -chilló la rubia intentando recuperar la cajita, pero George ya la había abierto.

-¡Wow! ¡Victoire se ha echado un novio adinerado! -exclamó con una sonrisa, mostrando el costoso anillo a todos.

-Ese chico es muy lindo Vic -dijo su madre con una sonrisa.

-Concuerdo con Fleu, ese niño es muy parecido a ti, apuesto a que tiene tu misma inteligencia querida -agregó Molly emocionada.

Teddy se estaba mordiendo la lengua furioso por los comentarios halagadores, intentando controlarse para no soltar todo lo que tenía para decir.

-Es muy apuesto -le susurró Rose a Victoire con una sonrisa.

-Sí, Patrick es un buen chico, pero solo es mi amigo -resaltó la rubia.

-Ya escucharon -dijo Bill celoso -, es solo su amigo, mi Victoire es muy pequeña para tener novio.

A pesar de lo enojado que estaba, Teddy no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? -le preguntó Bill.

-Oh, nada, nada.

Los ojos del metamorfomago se cruzaron con los de Victoire, haciéndola ruborizar hasta las nubes.

La bruja apenas pudo comer, y a Teddy le sucedió lo mismo, sentía por primera vez un nudo en la garganta, estaba tan celoso que apenas podía mantener aquella mentira.

A las 12 los Weasley levantaron sus copas y brindaron sonrientes.

Cuando Teddy chocó su copa con la de Victoire aprovechó para susurrarle al oído:

-Te veo en la cocina cuando todos estén dormidos.

A Victoire la espera se le hizo eterna. Rose y Lily, que habían sido mandadas a dormir en su cuarto, parecían no dormirse jamás. La bruja esperó impaciente, sabiendo que abajo seguramente lo esperaba un muy furioso Teddy. Necesitaba explicarle lo sucedido urgentemente.

Cuando Rose y Lily comenzaron a roncar fuertemente, Victoire salió de su cuarto y bajó lentamente las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina.

En la oscuridad pudo notar la figura de Teddy, estaba apoyado cómodamente contra la pared, con las manos en los bolsillos. La luz de la luna llena entraba por la ventana, haciendo ver su cabello de un brillante color plateado. Su oscura mirada se posó en la chica al instante, haciendo que su corazón se acelerara como loco.

Estaban solos al fin.

La chica se acercó un tanto impaciente por volver a tocarlo pero al instante fue acorralada por el metamorfomago contra la pared.

-¿Por qué Patrick vino hoy? -preguntó, en un murmullo cargado de enojo.

-Hace mucho, en Hogsmeade comentamos algo sobre eso... pero creí que nunca pasaría... -contestó ella, sintiendo que le faltaba el aire al sentirlo tan cerca.

-No me gustó la forma en que le tomaste la mano -masculló.

-¿Lo hice? Lo siento yo...

-Dijiste que te alejarías de él, que serías solo mía.

 _Mía._ Victoire sintió esa sensación de vértigo que solo Teddy podía provocarle, esos ojos brillosos en la oscuridad, tan severos de alguna manera la excitaban.

-Sabes, soy una mujer independiente no necesito de un...

La boca de Teddy la calló por completo. Victoire sintió la lengua del metamorfomago pelear contra la suya con ferocidad. La chica gimió y al instante se subió a horcajadas a él. Sintió su dura erección contra su ropa interior y se removió, haciéndolo gruñir. Lo había extrañado tanto que había estado a punto de morir.

Las manos del chico comenzaron a pasar por debajo del pequeño vestido, subiéndolo hacia arriba.

-No sabes todo lo que te extrañé -gruñó el mago dando besos apasionados hasta llegar a su cuello, donde succionó con fuerza, deleitándose con su aroma.

Las manos de la chica fueron a su cabello para sentir aún más aquellos besos.

-Teddy... -gimió y el chico la colocó sobre la mesada.

-Estás preciosa con ese vestido -susurró el mago, apretándola con fuerza contra él.

-Me lo puse para ti... -gimió la chica al sentir sus manos por debajo de este.

Las caricias del mago comenzaron a arder en su piel, ambos comenzaron a jadear, Teddy estaba perdiendo la cabeza, a tal punto que no le importaba hacerle el amor allí mismo.

-Espera... -jadeó Victoire al sentir como comenzaba a bajarle las braguitas -Teddy...

-¿Qué? -gruñó llevando su boca a su pecho con la clara intención de bajarlo con la boca hasta llegar a sus pechos.

-Alguien nos puede ver... salgamos afuera -suplicó la chica.

El mago se detuvo con la respiración agitada y llevó una mano a su cabello.

-Es verdad... lo siento... me dejé llevar -confesó y una bonita sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Bajó a la rubia de la mesada y tomados de la mano caminaron hacia afuera.

Corría una brisa fría, pero la playa se veía hermosa. Ambos se sacaron los zapatos y caminaron descalzos por la arena.

Victoire observó a Teddy mientras caminaban junto al mar.

-¿Sucede algo? -preguntó preocupada.

El chico suspiró.

-Estoy más celoso que la mierda Victoire.

La rubia sonrió, lo obligó a detenerse y se puso de puntillas para besarlo.

-A pesar de que seas irritante eres el único al que quiero -dijo con una sonrisa rozando sus narices juguetonamente.

Teddy rio.

-Me estás transformando en un tipo cursi Victoire. No te lo perdonaré tan fácil.

-Acostúmbrate, porque a mí me encantan los hombres cursis -dijo la rubia con una gran sonrisa, y lo abrazó.

Se quedaron así por mucho tiempo, escuchando el suave sonido del mar, y Teddy logró tranquilizarse, borrar todos sus celos y concentrarse solo en devolverle el abrazo.

-Tengo un regalo para ti -murmuró en su oído.

Victoire lo miró curiosa.

-¿Algo para mí?

-Date vuelta -le ordenó el chico y la rubia no se negó.

Teddy le colocó un bonita cadenita plateada, la cual en el centro tenía un pequeño lobo aullando.

Victoire volteó sorprendida.

-Es hermoso -dijo ella observando su regalo.

-Mi padre se la regaló a mi madre el día en que se hicieron novios -comentó Teddy.

La bruja lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Esta cadenita era de tu madre?

Teddy asintió con una sonrisa, observando lo bonita que se veía con el colgante puesto.

-Pero Teddy...

-Shh -dijo el colocando una mano en su mejilla -, será lindo verte con eso puesto todos los días...

Victoire sonrió. Enamorada de aquel lado romántico del metamorfomago.

-La cuidaré -le prometió pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y depositando un suave beso en sus labios -Feliz Navidad.

-Feliz Navidad.

-Ohh casi lo olvidaba -dijo la chica soltándolo y comenzando a caminar por delante de él -Yo también tengo un regalo para ti, pero llegará mañana.

-¡¿Qué es?! -exclamó Teddy. La rubia se rio, a Lupin siempre le habían encantado los regalos, su expresión era como la de un niño.

-No te diré. Es sorpresa tonto.

-¡Me dirás! -exclamó corriendo hacia ella. Victoire intentó escapar, pero fue inútil, Teddy la atrapó con sus fuertes brazos y comenzó a girar.

-¡Suéltame maldito! -chilló riendo mientras el mundo giraba a su alrededor.

-¡Dime!

-¡No!

.

-¡Teddy! ¡Teddy! ¡Despierta! -la voz emocionada de James lo hizo despertar.

-¿Qué? -preguntó adormilado.

-¡Ven! ¡Tienes que bajar!

-Déjame dormir pequeño demonio... -murmuró hundiendo su rostro en la almohada. James se fue pero minutos después volvió con Ron y George, y entre los tres lo llevaron hacia abajo.

-¿Qué está pasando? -gruñó el metamorfomago.

-¡Mira! -grito James.

Teddy se frotó los ojos y luego observó el árbol de navidad, apoyado en él, una Nimbus 3001 resaltaba con majestuosidad.

El mago se quedó con la boca abierta.

James tomó un papel y leyó en voz alta:

- _Para Teddy. PD: Nunca vuelvas a besarme así a menos que quieras hacerle un velorio a esta escoba también._

Teddy sonrió, y buscó a Victoire por la habitación. Ella le guiñó un ojo divertida por su expresión.

-¡Esa chica debe estar muy enamorada de ti! ¡Esa preciosidad sale una fortuna! -exclamó George emocionado.

-¿Quién podría ser? -preguntó Harry recordando el momento en que recibió la Saeta de Fuego, Teddy tenía la misma cara de bobo que el en su adolescencia.

-No lo sé -mintió el chico.

-¡¿Qué estás esperando?! ¡Móntala! -exclamó Ron empujando a Teddy.

El chico se subió a la escoba con una sonrisa, pero Molly comenzó a gritar.

-¡Aquí dentro no!

La familia arrastró a Teddy hacia afuera, y el chico salió disparando como un cohete. La Nimbus 3001 era muy rápida, pero cuando el mago pudo adaptarse a la velocidad, comenzó a hacer sus piruetas más famosas sobre el mar.

La familia lo ovacionaba desde la arena totalmente maravillados por su capacidad de manejar la escoba.

Victoire sonrió, sintiéndose más tranquila por haber saldado su deuda.


	14. Playa

-Estoy preocupado, ¿cuánto te ha costado esa escoba Vic? -preguntó Teddy mientras acariciaba el cabello de la rubia, quien estaba apoyada en su regazo.

Estaban en la playa mirando el atardecer, el cielo se veía de un hermoso color anaranjado.

Es que, después de Navidad, pasaron unos días en los que Teddy y Victoire se extrañaron demasiado, se mandaban lechuzas, pero no alcanzaba. Asique cuando Bill le dijo a Vic que llevaría a su madre a un restaurante prestigioso por su cumpleaños, le avisó inmediatamente a Teddy que iban a poder verse.

-Eso no importa. Te he roto la anterior, que era muy especial para ti y a pesar de que en aquel tiempo te odiaba no pude evitar sentirme mal por eso -contestó llevando una mano a su mejilla.

Victoire todavía no podía creer la forma tan rápida en que Teddy se había transformado, ya no la miraba de la misma manera, todavía obviamente persistía ese deseo profundo en aquellos ojos oscuros, pero también había algo nuevo, que hacía que el corazón de la leona latiera con fuerza.

-No quiero regresar a Hogwarts -soltó el metamorfomago suspirando.

-¿Ah no? ¿Por qué? -preguntó Vic traviesa, pestañando coquetamente sabiendo claramente la respuesta.

-¿Por qué va a ser? ¡Por los exámenes Weasley! -exclamó el con una sonrisa. Victoire lo miró con la boca abierta.

-¡¿Solo por los exámenes maldito soquete?! -gritó fingiendo irritación.

Teddy rio y se colocó sobre ella rápidamente.

-No quiero volver porque no tengo ganas de fingir que te detesto, cuando en realidad me muero por besarte... -confesó seriamente con una mirada que logró derretir cada célula de la bruja.

Victoire se perdió en aquellos ojos. Era la primera vez que se enamoraba de verdad, era algo maravilloso pero a la vez angustioso, a pesar de que estaban en su mejor momento, la rubia tenía la preocupación de cualquier chica enamorada... ese miedo a que su chico desapareciera de repente... era algo totalmente ridículo, pero aun así lo sentía. Teddy descontrolaba sus emociones de una forma aterradora.

-¿En qué piensas? -preguntó él, acercándose, haciendo que su pulso se acelerara.

-¿Qué? -murmuró distraída, haciéndolo sonreír, esa sonrisa ladeada que la volvía loca.

-En que piensas. Dime. Ahora. -le ordenó, y utilizó una de sus grandes manos para pasar por debajo de su blusa y acariciar su piel.

Victoire gimió bajito, totalmente perdida en aquel toque.

-Son cosas demasiadas cursis para ti, mejor no lo digo -musitó.

El chico detuvo sus caricias y rozó su nariz contra la de ella.

-¿Algo todavía más cursi que ver un atardecer con una chica? No lo creo -bromeó el con una sonrisa.

La rubia sonrió, y llevó una mano a su cabello azul. Se ruborizó al sentir la mirada curiosa del chico.

-Tú... ¿tú no vas a desaparecer, verdad?

Teddy se mordió el labio, intentando no reír, no porque quería burlarse, sino porque Victoire se veía adorable con esa carita de preocupación.

-Nunca -contestó él, dándole la seguridad necesaria.

Teddy se acercó y capturó suavemente los labios de la chica, haciéndola suspirar.

Sus manos comenzaron a acariciar con dulzura aquel suave cuerpo que estaba bajo él.

Victoire se estremeció con el contacto, había extrañado tanto que la tocara así que no puedo evitar soltar suaves gemidos de placer.

La boca del chico bajó por su cuello, y dio suaves y tibios besos allí, sintiendo como poco a poco sus respiraciones se iban agitando.

Victoire lo rodeó con sus brazos totalmente embelesada con su boca sobre su cuello. Teddy estaba siendo dulce, la besaba diferente, ya no era solo pasión, era algo aún mejor, algo que a Victoire la desesperó.

El mago regresó a sus labios para volver a saborearlos con lentitud. Comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa despacio, de botón a botón, hasta encontrar sus pechos, los cuales tocó con demasiada dulzura.

La boca de Teddy llenó de besos los pechos de Victoire, la chica cerró los ojos, totalmente deleitada y complacida por la actitud del chico.

Sintió como bajaba su falda y cuando se dedicó a quitarle sus braguitas, no faltaron las caricias suaves en sus piernas, acompañadas de besos que la hicieron saltar.

Teddy se colocó entre sus piernas ya desnudo, y se acercó a su oído dulcemente para susurrar:

-No cierres lo ojos Vic... quiero que me mires...

Victoire abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de él. Lo amaba. Lo amaba demasiado y aún más cuando la trataba como si fuera la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

Sintió como el mago entraba en ella, no de esa forma brutal como siempre, sino suavemente, dejándola sin aliento.

Victoire gimió y sintió la necesidad de cerrar los ojos, pero lo soportó y lo miró a los ojos.

Teddy apoyó su frente contra la de ella y comenzó a moverse despacio, sin prisas, provocando que la rubia se mordiera los labios.

Victoire llevó una de sus manos al cabello de Teddy para lograr el contacto entre sus labios. La bruja metió suavemente su lengua en su boca haciéndolo gruñir.

-Te amo... -las palabras salieron de la boca de Victoire sin ser pensadas.

Sus ojos azules volvieron a posarse en los de Teddy, asustados, pensando que tal vez se apresuró, que era demasiado para él.

-Lo... lo siento... yo...

La chica fue callada por un beso profundo. Sus manos rápidamente fueron a la espalda del chico para poder abrazarlo con más fuerza.

-Yo también te amo... -murmuró Teddy, tan bajito que Victoire apenas escuchó, pero para ella fue más que suficiente.

Sintió como el mago la llenaba una y otra vez, y unos momentos después sintió como colapsaba en un dulce orgasmo que la hizo sacudir, Teddy la siguió mordisqueando sus labios.

Se quedaron un momento abrazados pero luego el frío los obligó a vestirse. Se volvieron a recostar en la manta y observaron el mar, Victoire apoyada en su pecho y siendo abrazada por el chico.

La bruja estaba demasiada emocionada por lo que había acabado de ocurrir, Teddy le había hecho el amor de la forma más dulce posible y le había dicho al fin que la amaba. Quería pedirle que lo repita otra vez, pero creyó que tal vez sería muy molesto de su parte, no quería que Teddy saliera corriendo. Asique solo lo abrazó y decidió romper el silencio con algo más divertido:

-¿Asique puedes transformarte en lo que sea que yo te diga?

Al no tener respuesta la rubia levantó la mirada y saltó al ver a Bellatrix Lestrange junto a ella.

-¡Teddy! -exclamó la bruja enojada.

La bruja comenzó a reírse hasta transformarse en Teddy otra vez.

-Eres muy dulce. No me transformé en Voldemort porque sé que te daría un infarto.

Victoire le mordió una mejilla.

-¡Auch! ¡Eres mala!

-Transfórmate en... mmm... ¿en un perro?

Teddy riendo se transformó rápidamente en un dulce perrito que no tardó en lamerle la cara y mover la cola alegremente.

-Debe ser tan divertido poder hacer esas cosas -dijo Victoire suspirando.

El metamorfomago se transformó en ella y la observó de la misma manera.

-Es como mirarse en un espejo -rio la bruja -, no me toques... sería raro.

Su clon se rio y llevó una mano a su mejilla.

-Esto es algo... lésbico.

-Sería sexy ver a dos Victoires tocándose -dijo Teddy volviendo a su forma normal.

-¡Hey! ¡Que pervertido!

El chico rio y la volvió a abrazar con dulzura. Le dio un suave beso en su cabello.

-¿Y si dejamos el colegio? Fuguémonos...

Victoire lo miró divertida.

-No dejaré el colegio y tú tampoco, tienes que terminar Lupin, y con buenas notas.

-Mmm... ahora que lo pienso... podrías ayudarme a estudiar, sería divertido estudiar en la Biblioteca... por la noche... -susurró sensualmente en su oído.

Victoire se quedó con la boca abierta.

-La Biblioteca es un lugar sagrado. No lo ensuciaré con tus cochinadas.

-Ya veremos eso...

Teddy se abalanzó hacia ella y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, Victoire intentó escapar pero el chico ejerció demasiada fuerza, acorralándola por completo.

Rápidamente el juego se transformó en besos y caricias subidas de tono.

-Teddy... ya tienes que irte... mis padres pueden llegar en cualquier momento... -jadeó la rubia embriagada por sus caricias.

-Solo un ratito más... -prometió Teddy, llevándola otra vez a ese mundo de placer donde solo ellos dos existían.


	15. Expreso de Hogwarts

Capitulo dedicado a Pilu que dejó un review hace poco, muchas gracias Pilu, me alegro que te este gustando la historia :3

* * *

.

.

Victoire estaba llena de maletas y apenas podía caminar con todo lo que estaba cargando. Por eso, Godric, su gato negro, aprovechó la ocasión para escapar.

-¡Godric ven aquí! -gritó la rubia desesperada corriendo con su carrito detrás de su mascota, esquivando a los magos que caminaban apresurados por la estación.

Un chico de cabello azul, apareció con el gato entre sus brazos, hubiera sido una escena heroica si Godric no estuviera luchando contra Teddy. El gato negro le dio un arañazo, lastimando su mentón.

Victoire tomó rápidamente al gato y llevó una mano al mentón del chico.

-¿Estás bien? -murmuró, y fue como si todo el mundo alrededor desapareciera.

Ambos se perdieron en los ojos del otro.

La bruja sintió como su corazón comenzaba a palpitar rápidamente al volver a mirar esos labios... esos ojos... ese cabello...

Recordó cómo le había hecho el amor días atrás, y sintió toda su piel erizarse, acompañado por ese cosquilleo que comenzaba a ser conocido.

Teddy apoyó una mano en la de ella, que ahora había viajado hasta la mejilla del mago.

Ambos sabían que no debían arriesgarse a que los vieran, pero no pudieron evitar comenzar a acercarse.

-Por Merlín... no sabes cuánto te extrañé... -musitó el chico cuando apoyó su frente contra la de ella. Cerraron los ojos, totalmente embriagados por ese simple contacto.

-El tren está por salir -la voz de George los hizo saltar del susto.

Su tío estaba apoyado en una de las columnas mirándolos con una sonrisa.

Victoire se puso roja de la vergüenza, y Teddy no se quedó atrás.

-Es mejor que nos apresuremos -dijo la bruja y salió prácticamente corriendo.

-Bill te matará -soltó George divertido todavía incrédulo por lo que acababa de ver.

-¿No dirás nada, verdad? Eres mi tío favorito.

El pelirrojo rio.

-No diré nada, será más divertido cuando los otros lo descubran por sí mismos. Ya quiero ver la cara de Bill.

-Yo no -suspiró el chico.

-Espero que tengas una escoba cerca para escapar ese día -rio George -Perderás el tren Teddy, apresúrate.

El mago le hizo caso a su tío y caminó con sus cosas hacia el Expreso, allí volvió a encontrarse con Harry y el resto de su familia.

Su padrino lo miró con dulzura y le dio un abrazo como si fuera su primer año en Hogwarts. Teddy rio, y le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza.

-Te extrañaré Teddy, compórtate, ¿quieres?

-Lo haré -prometió, aunque ambos sabían que eso era imposible.

El metamorfomago abrazó a Ginny, y le dio un beso a la pequeña Lily, y a Albus.

Subió al tren y se despidió con una mano.

Adentro, se encontró con Jeremy que inmediatamente le dio un abrazo cursi frente a todos los Gryffindor.

-Cálmate amigo -dijo riendo.

-Abby me dejó -sollozó sorprendiéndolo.

-¿Qué?

 **I**

-¿Jeremy y tú terminaron? -preguntó Victoire atónita.

-Si -contestó Abby mientras se sentaban en un compartimiento vacío.

-¿Pero qué sucedió?

-En Navidad fui a su casa, ¿y puedes creer que estaba con una chica en su cuarto?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quién?!

-Esa Katie que también anda detrás de Teddy -gruñó la bruja -, ella estaba encima de él en una posición muy comprometedora.

-Katie es una maldita zorra, todo Hogwarts sabe de tu relación con Jeremy, ¿cómo pudo...?

A Abby se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-Jeremy me dijo que no sucedió nada, pero no le creo...

-Oh no nena -dijo su amiga dándole un fuerte abrazo -, tienes que tranquilizarte... ¿y si Jeremy dice la verdad? Él te quiere Abby...

-¿Pero por qué la dejó entrar a su casa? ¡Es una zorra todos lo saben! -exclamó furiosa.

-Es verdad -suspiró la rubia -, aunque Katie debe haber inventado algo para lograr entrar... esa perra...

-No hablemos más de esto -murmuró su amiga -, hablemos de otra cosa, dime, ¿cómo te fue con Teddy en Navidad?

-Le pude regalar la escoba que el tanto quería... me siento mucho mejor ahora.

-¿Han logrado esconderse de los demás? -preguntó Abby, sonriendo, pero con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Abby...

-Shh dime. Tus aventuras con Teddy logran distraerme.

Victoire sonrió tristemente.

-No lo sé... mi tío George recién nos vio en una situación comprometedora, logramos escondernos de los demás durante las vacaciones y en el último momento nos descuidamos y arruinamos todo... no sé si George les dirá a los demás... mi tío es muy impredecible...

-Tal vez ya es hora de que todos lo sepan...

Ambas escucharon un ruido. Miraron hacia la puerta del compartimiento y allí estaba Teddy. Le hizo señas a Vic para que saliera.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Tenemos que hablar...

-¿Pero dónde? Nos podrían v...

Lupin la arrastró hacia el final del tren, dónde se encontraban los compartimientos más viejos, que nadie habitaba.

-¿Ya te has enterado de lo de Abby y Jeremy? -preguntó Teddy cuando cerró la puerta, utilizó un hechizo silenciador y otro para oscurecer el vidrio por si a alguien se le ocurría husmear por allí.

-Sí, tu amigo es un gilipollas.

-¿Qué? ¡Tu amiga es una histérica! ¡No puede romper una relación por un mal entendido! -exclamó Teddy enojado.

-Katie estaba en su cama Teddy, ¡esa chica es una zorra!

-Pero Jeremy y Katie no hicieron nada, solo son amigos, ¡no pasó nada entre ellos!

-¿Amigos? -bufó la rubia -¡Ningún hombre realmente puede ser amigo de una zorra pechugona como esa!

-¡Jeremy es un tipo muy sociable Victoire! ¡¿Por qué no podría tener amigas?!

-¡Puede tener amigas pero no como esa!

-¿Por qué? ¿Solo porque tiene buenos pechos? -preguntó el chico sin darse cuenta de lo que podrían causar esas palabras.

Victoire se quedó con la boca abierta.

-¿Has llegado muy lejos con ella, verdad? -preguntó la chica furiosa.

-¿Qué?

-¡Dijiste que tiene buenos pechos! ¿Se los has visto, verdad?

Teddy sonrió.

-¡¿Por qué ríes?! -exclamó golpeando su pecho.

-Eres hermosa cuando te pones celosa -soltó él tomando sus muñecas.

-No estoy celosa.

-Sí, lo estás. Y sí Victoire, vi muchos pechos en mi vida, y sé que tú también has estado con otros chicos, pero no te reclamo eso, aunque realmente me molesta pensar en otro tocando tu cuerpo... -dijo el chico atrayéndola hacia él hasta pegarla por completo a su cuerpo.

-Solo he estado con dos chicos antes de ti -murmuró ella -, y... tú... seguramente con docenas de chicas...

-¿Con dos? ¿Quiénes? -preguntó -No... espera... no me lo digas, podría hacer una locura... -suspiró -, y sí, he estado con muchas, pero tú eres la más bonita...

-¿Crees que eso me calmará? -preguntó Vic todavía enfadada.

Teddy tomó su mentón.

-Y la más inteligente... -continúo, sacándole al fin una sonrisa. -Mmm... la más impredecible, me encanta eso de ti... -murmuró rozando su nariz contra la de ella.

-¿Qué más? -preguntó ella cerrando los ojos.

-La más sexy... mmm... y la única que logra... satisfacerme por completo...

Teddy comenzó a dar suaves besos por su rostro haciéndola suspirar. Victoire rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, dejándose besar por completo.

-No me gusta pelear por tonterías... -susurró Teddy dando pequeños mordiscos en su cuello -, no quiero pelear mas contigo aunque a veces suele ser divertido...

El chico tironeó su oreja con sus dientes haciéndola gemir.

-A mí tampoco... pero estoy preocupada por ellos dos...

Teddy la miró a los ojos.

-Ya se nos ocurrirá algo para volver a juntarlos...

-¿De verdad crees que Jeremy no hizo nada con ella?

-De verdad. Jeremy está llorando Vic, realmente está mal... nunca lo había visto así.

-Abby también está destruida... ¿crees que podamos hacer algo por ellos?

Teddy volvió a su cuello.

-Sí...

Victoire volvió a gemir al sentir nuevamente su boca húmeda allí.

-Podríamos pensar en algo... pero primero déjame tocarte un poco... -susurró él, haciendo cosquillear cada parte de su ser.

Una mano pasó por debajo de sus bragas, al instante metió un dedo en su interior, haciéndola jadear.

-Por dios... -masculló Victoire mientras Teddy jugueteaba con su dedo dentro de ella.

Teddy encontró su boca y la mordisqueo lentamente, sin dejar de mover ese dedo que estaba haciendo mojar a Victoire más rápido de lo normal.

La chica se aferró a su camisa, totalmente perdida en su toque.

-Me gusta mucho cuando usas esta falda -susurró él en su oído mientras la recostaba en uno de los asientos.

El chico le sacó las braguitas, observando aquellas piernas largas y perfectas que siempre aparecían en sus sueños.

Su mano subió por sus piernas y pasaron otra vez por debajo de su falda, encontrándose con esa zona cálida y mojada.

El chico tragó saliva, sabiendo que aquella rubia iba a volverlo loco.

Se desabrochó rápidamente sus jeans y se colocó dentro de sus piernas. Colocó sus manos en la camisa de Victoire y le desabrochó los botones, dejando ver aquella piel blanca y suave, y esos pechos redondos que ansiaba por tocar.

-Te cogeré así -murmuró el mago mientras sacaba su miembro. Victoire arqueó sus caderas ansiosa por sentirlo.

Teddy colocó sus manos en las caderas de la chica y la penetró. Ambos cerraron los ojos por el intenso placer que los consumió.

El chico comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, mientras Victoire se aferraba a él y gemía con sus embestidas. Solo bastaron unos segundos para que la bruja se corriera, algo que hizo a Teddy gruñir.

-Por Merlín Vic, vas a volverme loco -jadeó el chico hundiendose en su cabello rubio, aspirando ese aroma que tanto le fascinaba. Continúo moviéndose en esa zona apretada y agradablemente tibia, escuchando como su chica retomaba aquellos gemidos y volvía al juego otra vez.

Las manos del chico fueron hacia sus pechos, donde pellizcaron con brusquedad, haciéndola gritar con fuerza. Victoire abrió sus piernas lo máximo que pudo, intentando sentirlo más profundo, más cerca, y terminando así, moviendo sus caderas al ritmo de él, de una forma desesperada y brutal, inundando el compartimiento con el sonido de sus respiraciones.

La rubia lo besó, mordisqueó aquellos labios varoniles, sintiendo aquella oleada de placer otra vez, sabiendo que se iba a volver a correr en cualquier momento.

Teddy acarició su cuerpo bañado en sudor, y colocó sus manos en las caderas de la chica. Sacó su pene de repente, y antes de que la bruja pudiera protestar, su boca chocó contra su feminidad, llenando a Victoire de sensaciones maravillosas y profundamente sucias. Sentir la boca caliente del león allí era dolorosamente placentero y fue mucho peor cuando pasó su lengua lentamente sobre su clítoris.

-Teddy... por favor... -pidió ella sufriendo por aquella lentitud.

Pero el metamorfomago la ignoró y siguió lamiendo con la misma velocidad, hasta que minutos después, Victoire se contrajo y con un grito cayó en el orgasmo más largo e intenso de su vida.

El chico no pudo esperar más y entró a ella con rapidez, observando el rostro de su compañera lleno de placer. Y no pudo soportarlo mucho, se corrió dentro de ella, sintiendo como sus uñas pintadas de rosa se clavaban en su espalda.

 **II**

-Vic, ¿por qué te tardaste tanto? -preguntó su amiga cuando volvió a entrar al compartimiento.

-Me crucé con algunas chicas de Gryffindor en el camino -mintió, acomodándose el cabello. Todavía sentía como le temblaban las piernas por Teddy.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo Abby? -la voz de Jeremy las sorprendió a ambas.

-Si quieren los dejo solos... -dijo la rubia, pero Abby la tomó de la mano.

-No te vayas, no quiero hablar con él.

-Abby... por favor... -suplicó el chico y Victoire notó que estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

-No. Vete. No quiero verte nunca más.

Era la primera vez que Vic veía a su amiga así, tan fría y enojada. La rubia miró a Jeremy y le hizo señas para que lo intentara después, pero aun así el chico se fue totalmente deprimido.

Una chica morena y con grandes pechos se detuvo frente al vidrio y les regaló una sonrisa falsa, para después dirigirse hacia donde Jeremy se había marchado.

Victoire tuvo que aferrarse del asiento para no matarla.

-Zorra. Zorra. Zorra. -gruñó furiosa.

Abby no abrió la boca durante todo el resto del viaje, Victoire tampoco se atrevió a hablar, sabía que todavía no era momento para convencer a su amiga de que Jeremy era inocente, la chica estaba demasiado enojada.

Antes de que el tren se detuviera, Teddy apareció por un momento y le lanzó una rana de chocolate a Vic, que la aceptó con una sonrisa.

El chico le tiró un beso haciéndola reír y desapareció.

Y Victoire supo que el resto del año sería difícil, su objetivo sería volver a unir a sus dos amigos, y comenzar a pensar que haría con Teddy Lupin, quién últimamente estaba volviéndola completamente loca de amor.

La idea de confesarle a su familia sobre su relación la aterraba, pero sabía que tal vez ya era hora de dejarse llevar por su corazón.


	16. Grita Verdades

Hola! Gracias otra vez por los comentarios alentadores :3 Me encantan!

Aviso: Solo quedan un par de capitulos mas y la historia acaba, gracias x su apoyo!

* * *

.

.

Victoire caminó por los pasillos, y vio como un grupo de chicas de Ravenclaw caminaba riendo.

-Chicas, después las alcanzo -dijo una de ellas y se acercó a la rubia.

-¿Te conozco?

La chica le sonrió acorralándola contra la pared hasta transformarse en Teddy.

-Por Merlín Teddy.

El chico rio.

-Me gusta sorprenderte -dijo llevando una mano a su mejilla -¿Cómo estás preciosa?

-Mal. Abby no parece querer entrar en razón -suspiró.

Habían pasado días desde su llegada a Hogwarts, y Victoire había tratado de convencer a su mejor amiga de que Jeremy decía la verdad, pero Abby era tan testaruda que era imposible hacerla ceder.

-Estuve pensando. Podría hacer que Katie le diga la verdad a Abby.

-¿Tendrás que usar tus encantos para eso? -murmuró Vic.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás celosa otra vez? -preguntó acercándose con una gran sonrisa.

-Me molesta que tengas que usar tus encantos para todo...

-Son efectivos -dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-Justamente por eso.

Victoire llevó una mano a su cabello azul y cuando estaba a punto de besarlo se escucharon unos pasos.

-Joder -se quejó el metamorfomago, desde el Expreso que no habían podido tener algún contacto.

Antes de que los descubrieran Teddy se transformó en Abby dejando a Victoire con la boca abierta. Pero lo más gracioso de todo fue que aquellos pasos eran provenientes de la real Abby.

-¿Qué carajo...? -dijo la bruja y sonrió al ver una figura exactamente igual a ella.

Teddy volvió a su forma original.

-Lo siento, fue necesario.

-Vic, tenemos que terminar el trabajo de Herbología.

Victoire miró a Teddy, quien la miraba todavía apenado por no haber podido concretar aquel beso. La chica se acercó y depositó un beso en su mejilla, elevando aún más la temperatura del chico.

-Puedes hablar con Katie, pero si llega a tocarte un pelo los mataré a los dos -susurró en su oído.

-No pasará nada malo, lo prometo.

A pesar de aquella promesa, Victoire apenas pudo leer una página en la Biblioteca, Abby se la pasó hablando de los trabajos que debían terminar, pero la rubia estaba demasiada preocupada, sentía ese nudo nervioso en la garganta que apenas la dejaba tragar.

-Victoire no estás escuchando.

La voz severa de su amiga la hizo reaccionar.

-¿Qué?

Abby la miró enfadada y cerró bruscamente el libro que había estado leyendo.

-Te conozco Weasley, ¿qué están planeando con Teddy? Ambos últimamente están muy extraños...

-No estamos planeando nada... -dijo la rubia y en ese momento vio a Teddy entrar a la Biblioteca, le hizo señas de que lo había logrado, y Victoire no pudo evitar reír.

-¿Qué? -gruñó Abby y giró, Teddy ya se había cubierto con un libro.

-Lo siento. Estoy distraída -dijo mordiéndose el labio intentando soportar la risa.

-No volveré con Jeremy, quiero que les quede claro a los dos.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó la rubia enojada -Jeremy no hizo nada.

Abby comenzó a juntar sus libros rápidamente.

-¿Por qué tienes tanta poca confianza en ti misma?

-No lo entiendes. Para ti es fácil Victoire, tienes sangre veela corriendo por tus venas.

Victoire se quedó con la boca abierta.

-Eres bonita, inteligente, sexy, Teddy nunca te dejará ir. Está embobado por ti, tanto que es capaz hasta de entrar a la Biblioteca -dijo Abby mirando hacia su dirección.

-Abby, eres hermosa, ¿tanto te cuesta darte cuenta?

La chica la ignoró y comenzó a salir de la Biblioteca, siendo seguida por Victoire y Teddy.

-¡Abby! ¡Por favor! -exclamó su mejor amiga tristemente.

Afuera los esperaba Katie impaciente, con su falda corta y esas piernas largas y bronceadas. Abby se detuvo cuando estuvo a punto de chocarse contra ella.

La morena la miró con esos ojos gatunos y malvados.

-Me pidieron que te dijera la verdad asique seré breve chica: Jeremy me invitó a su casa en Navidad, y no pude evitar negarme, y si, estuvimos a punto de tener sexo, pero tu llegada la cagó por completo.

Victoire miró a Teddy enojada.

-¿No era qué la habías convencido? -susurró.

-Bien. Quédate con Jeremy, no me importa -dijo Abby con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y salió apresurada de allí.

-¡Zorra! -exclamó Victoire dispuesta a arrancarle cada cabello de la cabeza, pero Teddy la detuvo. -¡Suéltame idiota!

-Si necesitan otro favor no duden en pedírmelo -dijo Katie divertida con la situación -Chao.

-¡¿Por qué no me dejaste darle su merecido?! -gritó Victoire furiosa.

-Tú impediste que peleara con Goyle.

-¡Pero por lo menos dejé que le dieras unas patadas!

-Relájate muñeca -dijo sacando un frasquito de su bolsillo -Mira.

El frasco decía GRITA VERDADES.

-El tío George me lo dio hace mucho, pero estaba esperando el momento justo para usarlo, quería dejar que Katie dijera la verdad por sí misma, pero dadas las circunstancias creo que deberíamos usarlo.

Victoire sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Teddy eres hermoso.

El chico sonrió y pasó una mano por su cabello en una actitud exageradamente sexy.

-¿Cuándo lo usaremos? -preguntó la bruja.

-Mañana en el Gran Comedor, le daremos un espectáculo a Hogwarts.

 **I**

Victoire se levantó al día siguiente más feliz de lo normal, se vistió y caminó apresurada hacia el salón.

La bruja vio a Teddy sentado junto a Katie, ambos reían, el chico le guiñó un ojo a la rubia dejándole claro que solo era un acting.

Vic se sentó junto a Abby y esperó. Jeremy estaba sentado cerca, miraba a su plato con una expresión vacía, se veía tan triste y solo que la bruja no pudo evitar sentir pena por él.

-Katie, tengo whisky, ¿quieres que le agregue a tu jugo? -susurró Teddy en su oído. Ella asintió coqueta.

El metamorfomago vertió el contenido en su copa y observó como la morena se bebía por completo la sustancia.

Teddy se levantó de la mesa y con una gran sonrisa dijo:

-Amigos y amigas, creo que Katie quiere decir algunas palabras.

El chico atrajo todas las miradas de Gryffindor, y Katie se levantó de la mesa con expresión asustada.

-Katie, dinos, ¿de verdad Jeremy y tú estuvieron a punto de tener sexo en Navidad?

-¡No! ¡Era una mentira! -gritó la bruja -¡Tenía ganas de acostarme con alguien aquella noche y decidí ir a lo de Jeremy pero él al instante quiso echarme de su casa! ¡Pero logré colarme a su habitación y acorralarlo justo cuando su novia llegó!

Luego de decir aquellas palabras que dejaron a todos con la boca abierta, Katie se volvió a sentar y quedó inconsciente sobre la mesa.

-Teddy le dio una poción de Grita Verdades, ¿ves Abby? Jeremy decía la verdad -murmuró Vic con una sonrisa.

La mirada de Abby se encontró con la de Jeremy. Tenían mucho de que hablar.

Victoire miró a Teddy y le tiró un beso disimuladamente, feliz, sabiendo que las cosas entre sus amigos iban a volver a la normalidad.

 **II**

Katie no despertó en todo el día y hasta tuvieron que llevarla a la enfermería. Teddy terminó siendo castigado, pero estaba tan acostumbrado que apenas le importó.

Victoire usando la excusa de ser prefecta, caminó durante la noche por los pasillos de Hogwarts, hasta llegar a uno de los salones. Teddy estaba allí, acomodando los papeles de la directora Mcgonagall, siendo iluminado solo por una débil y pequeña vela.

-¿Cómo va? -le preguntó la rubia desde la puerta.

Teddy volteó sorprendido y al verla se le dibujó una bonita sonrisa en el rostro.

-Hay castigos peores -dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Te han dejado solo? -preguntó Victoire entrando al salón y cerrando la puerta tras ella.

-Algo me dice que Mcgonagall se ha quedado dormida en alguna parte.

La rubia rio y se subió a horcajadas a él, sorprendiéndolo.

-Fue muy inteligente lo que hiciste Teddy, recién vi a Jeremy y Abby besándose en uno de los pasillos, han vuelto a ser los mismos de siempre gracias a ti.

-Genial. Jeremy me debe un favor ahora -dijo con una sonrisa.

-Siempre pensando en tu beneficio...

-Siempre, ¿me besarás ahora? Creo que me lo merezco -dijo mirándola a los ojos con un deseo palpable.

-Creo que te lo mereces -contestó ella mirando aquellos labios varoniles que deseaba mordisquear desde hace días.

Victoire se acercó a Teddy y besó su boca con lentitud, hundiéndose en su sabor, sintiendo sus lenguas juguetear con travesura.

Las manos del chico fueron a sus piernas desnudas, para acariciar suavemente, haciendo que la rubia sintiera ese látigo de placer en su vientre.

Victoire suspiró sobre su boca y luego bajo lentamente hacia su cuello dando suaves mordidas allí, haciendo a Teddy gruñir. Sintió debajo de ella aquella erección dura, y no pudo evitar comenzar a moverse sobre ella. El metamorfomago llevó una mano a su cabello para que la chica profundizara sus mordidas.

Después de unos minutos Victoire soltó su cuello y observó con una sonrisa la marca que había dejado allí.

-Mmm... te he dejado una marca, ¿qué harás ahora? -susurró divertida.

-Te dejaré una a ti -contestó el chico y antes de que la rubia lo pudiera detener, su boca cálida hizo contacto con su cuello.

Victoire gimió sintiendo como Teddy succionaba obstinadamente allí, sabiendo que ya no lo iba a poder apartar.

-Teddy... -jadeó minutos después, totalmente perdida en el placer que aquello le confería. Estaba tan mojada que hasta resultaba molesto, las ganas de que la tomara allí aumentaban cada vez más, quería que dejara su cuello en paz y avanzara.

Teddy al fin la soltó, su cabello estaba revuelto, y su respiración agitada, se veía tan sexy que Victoire no lo soportó más y se deshizo de las braguitas quedando solo en falda. El chico la miró sorprendido, totalmente excitado mientras ella le desabrochaba los jeans con urgencia.

Sacó su miembro y lo abrió rápidamente, la chica bajó hasta que logró que el la penetrara. Ambos soltaron un suspiro de satisfacción.

-Por Merlín Vic -susurró el chico llevando sus manos a las caderas de la bruja.

La rubia apoyó su frente contra la de él y comenzó a moverse con la ayuda de sus manos.

Se sentía tan tibio, tan delicioso que los gemidos no tardaron en inundar el salón.

Ambos sabían que cualquier profesor o prefecto podría entrar, pero el miedo a ser atrapados aumentaba ese deseo abrasador. Victoire abrió su camisa y colocó sus manos en su pecho, arañando, tocando aquel formado cuerpo.

Teddy no se quedó atrás y la imitó, hasta que su sostén quedó a la vista, el chico sacó uno de sus pechos y lo llevó a su boca, arrancando un grito de su compañera. Mordió, succionó hasta dejar aquel pezón hinchado.

Sus ojos oscuros viajaron hacia los de Victoire, y ella aceleró las embestidas, sin quitar sus ojos de los de él, mirándolo con ese brillo en los ojos que solo él provocaba.

La rubia se mordió el labio sintiendo como el orgasmo estaba a punto de llegar. Teddy la observó como un buen espectador, deleitándose con su expresión, apretando aún más sus caderas para que pueda sentir su miembro aún más, queriendo fundirse por completo en ella.

La liberación llegó acompañada de gritos, sudor, y Teddy no lo soportó más y se corrió junto a ella sin quitar nunca su mirada de sus ojos.


	17. Chupetón

Abby salió a los jardines de Hogwarts, al instante notó la figura de Jeremy allí, estaba sentado sobre una roca mirando hacia el suelo, sus mechones rubios caían tapándole aquel pálido rostro. La bruja se acercó sintiéndose realmente culpable, nunca había visto al chico así, siempre llevaba una sonrisa más grande que una casa, lo había ignorado tanto que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de el gran cambio que había atravesado.

Jeremy al fin levantó la mirada y cuando la vio, se levantó. Abby se acercó rápidamente y lo abrazó, hundiéndose en su pecho.

-Lo siento -dijo soltando aquellas lágrimas que había estado reprimiendo por tanto tiempo.

El chico le devolvió el abrazo y también unas cuantas lágrimas cayeron.

-Ella es tan bonita que yo por un momento dudé... lo siento, de verdad -sollozó la bruja.

-Me molesta que... que pienses que no eres linda, ¿por qué Abby? Siempre para mis ojos fuiste la más bonita de todo Hogwarts -murmuró él tomando su rostro entre sus manos y mirándola a los ojos con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

Abby sonrió entre lágrimas.

-Lo siento.

-Deja de disculparte -susurró -, Katie jugó sucio, nunca creí que fuera capaz de hacer algo así, y yo nunca debí abrirle la puerta... lo siento. De verdad, no había forma de que supiera lo que tenía planeado hacer... ¿me crees? Nunca he tenido nada con ella. Lo juro.

-Sí, te creo. Y te prometo que nunca más volveré a desconfiar así de ti...

Jeremy sonrió al fin.

-¿Ahora me dejas besarte?

-No tienes que preguntar.

Jeremy se acercó y atrapó aquellos finos y suaves labios que tanto había extrañado. Se quedaron así por mucho tiempo, besándose, abrazándose, intentando recuperar cada beso que se habían perdido durante aquellos días.

 **I**

Victoire Weasley se levantó de la cama e hizo la misma rutina de siempre. Se duchó, se cambió y se peinó el largo y sedoso cabello rubio. La única diferencia fue que tuvo que hacerlo todo el doble de rápido ya que sino no llegaba a desayunar.

Bajó las escaleras rápidamente y entró al Gran Comedor con una sonrisa, con mejor humor que lo normal. La noche anterior con Teddy había sido una verdadera descarga a todo el estrés que había acumulado, era increíble como el buen sexo podía cambiar su estado de ánimo.

-¡Teddy! ¡¿Quién te hizo ese chupetón?! -se escuchó a una chica chillar.

Victoire miró hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y vio a Lupin rodeado de chicas que miraban su cuello muertas de envidia.

-¡Teddy Lupin! ¡Dinos ahora! -exclamó una de ellas.

-Una chica -dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Eso es obvio! ¡Dinos quién!

-Nop.

-¡Teddy!

Victoire se llevó la mano al cuello entrando en pánico. Ella también tenía un chupetón y lo había olvidado por completo. Sintió la mirada divertida de Teddy sobre ella.

La rubia no entendía como el chico era tan sinvergüenza como para andar mostrando aquella marca con orgullo.

-Victoire -la voz de Patrick a sus espaldas la hizo saltar.

La bruja tomó su cabello y lo llevó hacia adelante intentando tapar aquella delatora marca.

-Patrick -dijo ella girando nerviosamente -¿Sucede algo?

-Me preguntaba si querías estudiar la semana que viene en la Biblioteca... por el examen de Herbología.

Victoire recordó el anillo que Patrick le había obsequiado en Navidad, y la ilusión que vio en sus ojos, se dio cuenta de que ya era hora de decirle la verdad, que estaba enamorada de otro. Patrick era un buen chico, y sabía que no se merecía ser engañado.

-Está bien...

-¿Vienes a desayunar?

-Sí... pero he olvidado algo en mi habitación... -volvió a mentir, sabiendo que no podía sentarse a desayunar con una marca así.

-Bueno, nos vemos después entonces...

-Bien.

Victoire salió del Gran Salón como alma que persigue al diablo y corrió hacia su habitación.

-Señorita Weasley -la voz de la directora Mcgonagall la detuvo en seco.

La rubia se giró con una sonrisa titubeante.

-Directora.

-Necesito que venga a mi despacho un momento, he reunido a los prefectos para hablar sobre las nuevas reglas que hemos implementado.

Victoire sin poder negarse a la petición de la directora, caminó como un zombi detrás de ella. Las cosas se estaban complicando, y no quedaba mucho tiempo para Defensa. Debía quitarse la marca antes de la clase sino quería pasar un momento vergonzoso delante de sus compañeros.

La reunión entre los prefectos fue larga, Victoire prácticamente miraba el reloj mordiéndose las uñas, y al cabo de media hora, se dio cuenta de que no le quedaría otra opción, que debería faltar a la primera clase.

-Señorita Weasley, está muy pálida hoy -dijo la directora caminando junto a ella al salir de su despacho.

-Estoy bien, de verdad -contestó intentando camuflar sus nervios.

-Permítame acompañarla a su siguiente clase, ¿Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, verdad?

Victoire sintió como si el alma se le cayera a los pies.

-No tiene por qué molestarse directora.

-Insisto, se ve muy pálida señorita Weasley, no podría seguir con mi trabajo si no sé qué llegó bien a su clase.

Victoire y la directora caminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar a Defensa. La rubia entró al salón sabiendo que ya no le quedaba escapatoria.

Todas las miradas voltearon hacia ella, ya que había llegado varios minutos tarde.

-La Srta. Weasley tuvo que asistir a una reunión urgente con los demás prefectos, espero que no le moleste profesor Tanner -dijo Mcgonagall.

-No me molesta para nada Minerva, siéntese Weasley.

Victoire se sentó junto a una chica de Gryffindor mientras sentía la mirada de Teddy clavada en ella.

El profesor Tanner continúo explicando pero la rubia no era capaz de pensar en nada más que cubrirse con el cabello. Al sentir todavía la mirada de Lupin sobre ella, esta lo miró enfadada. El mago le sacó la lengua divertido. Victoire no podía creer como era capaz de mostrar aquella marca como si nada, aunque debía admitir que le encantaba haberlo marcado como suyo y que las demás chicas se enfadaran.

-Teddy, déjame pasar esta noche contigo y te prometo que te daré mucho más placer que aquella chica misteriosa... -ronroneó una Ravenclaw, y la rubia pudo escucharlo perfectamente.

-¿Mas que ella? No lo creo -contestó él, haciendo a Victoire sonreír.

-Lupin, Weasley, pasen al frente para dar una demostración -ordenó el profesor Tanner enfadado por la falta de atención.

Victoire se levantó apenada de su asiento, caminando con cuidado intentando que el cabello permaneciera allí, aunque sabía que durante el duelo sería muy difícil controlarlo.

-Posiciones -dijo el profesor y los dos chicos se colocaron uno frente a otro.

-Weasley, luego de este duelo te enseñaré que mis marcas son dignas de verse -susurró el chico con una sonrisa.

-Oh, ya lo veremos idiota -contestó ella desafiante.

-¡Uno... dos... tres! -exclamó el profesor.

-¡Expelliarmus! -exclamó ella y Teddy fue rápidamente lanzado hacia atrás, aun así, con una sonrisa divertida, se levantó del suelo tomando su varita otra vez.

-¡Petrificus totalus!

-¡Protego! -exclamó la chica y logró evitar el hechizo con un perfecto balanceo de su cabello rubio para que no se viera la marca.

-¡Levicorpus!

-¡Protego! -volvió a gritar.

-¡Oh vamos Victoire ataca! -se quejó el chico ansioso.

La rubia se mordió los labios, y miró de soslayo a sus compañeros, que rápidamente los habían rodeado para ver mejor la pelea. Un paso en falso y su cuello quedaría a la vista. Sintió las mejillas arder con tan solo imaginárselo. Una prefecta con una marca así... ¿qué diría el profesor Tanner?

Victoire miró a Teddy quién la miraba con una sonrisa coqueta, la marca oscura en su cuello estaba allí, siendo presumida. Estaba segura que los estudiantes iban a ser lo suficientemente inteligentes para darse cuenta de que habían estado besándose la noche anterior si veían su marca también.

Pero aun así, la rubia levantó su varita dispuesta a borrarle la sonrisa presumida de la cara, prefería arriesgarse y ganarle de una buena vez por todas.

-¡Ascendio! -gritó y Teddy Lupin fue suspendido en el aire.

-Perfecto -dijo el profesor Tanner con cierto orgullo. -Victoire gana el duelo.

La bruja miró con una sonrisa a su contrincante, había ganado un duelo sin que su cabello se moviera, se sintió fabulosa.

-Pueden sentarse todos -dijo el profesor más que satisfecho.

Los alumnos se sentaron y Victoire dejó a Teddy en el suelo. El chico se levantó y se acercó a ella, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Victoire se adelantó:

-Mmm... algo me dice que estás decepcionado porque no pudiste mostrar tu marca... que pena -dijo maliciosa.

La bruja comenzó a caminar hacia su asiento con un aire de superioridad, pero todo se echó a perder cuando se tropezó gracias a una madera floja del suelo.

La oscura y gran marca de Teddy Lupin quedó a la vista.


	18. Todos lo saben

Perdon por la tardanza, muchos problemas muggles ggg

Después de este cap solo quedan 2 mas, el siguiente y el epílogo.

Y graciassss por los reviews me hacen feliz :D

* * *

.

.

-No es para tanto Victoire -dijo Teddy mientras caminaba detrás de la rubia por los pasillos.

-Estoy segura de que a esta altura de la semana ya todo Hogwarts lo sabe.

Teddy tomó la mano de Victoire y la obligó a detenerse.

-Tarde o temprano se iban a enterar, nunca fuimos lo suficientemente cuidadosos, nos besamos en los pasillos, tuvimos sexo en cualquier parte -intentó tranquilizarla. -, era cuestión de tiempo...

Victoire miró paranoica a sus lados, los estudiantes pasaban y los miraban con curiosidad. La rubia suspirando, escondió su rostro en el pecho de Teddy y el la abrazó al instante.

-Me avergüenza que lo sepan... hace poco nos odiábamos hasta la muerte y ahora...

Teddy sonrió y besó dulcemente su cabello.

-Relájate Vic, no es para tanto, además, el que se llevará la peor parte de las bromas soy yo, ya sabes cómo son Jeremy y los demás...

La rubia levantó la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa, y el chico aprovechó para depositar un corto beso en los labios.

Victoire se tocó los labios sorprendida.

-Ya todos lo saben, ahora podrás besar mi hermoso rostro cuando quieras -dijo guiñándole un ojo. La bruja rio, y se lo pensó mejor: tal vez ahora que todo el mundo sabía que estaban de novios las chicas iban a dejar de perseguirlo. Eso mejoró notablemente su humor.

Teddy le tomó de la mano.

-¿Ahora que por fin te has tranquilizado después de todos estos días me dejarás entrar contigo al Gran Comedor?

-¿Crees... crees que sea buena idea? -preguntó Victoire algo nerviosa.

El metamorfomago asintió.

-Está bien, espero que no llamemos mucho la atención.

Apenas Teddy y Victoire entraron al Gran Comedor, el silencio reinó. Todas y cada una de las miradas se posaron en ellos, y era tanto el silencio que lo único que se escuchaban eran los pasos de los chicos sobre el suelo de madera.

Victoire se puso roja como un tomate, y hasta Teddy se puso algo nervioso. Había muchas expresiones entre los estudiantes, curiosas, envidiosas, sorprendidas.

-Ahora mismo desearía poder ser una metamorfomaga para poder ser cualquier persona menos yo -susurró Victoire escondiéndose en el hombro del mago.

-Tranquila. Mira, allí está Abby y Jeremy -murmuró.

Victoire levantó la mirada y vio a sus dos amigos, quienes eran los únicos que los miraban con una gran sonrisa y haciéndoles señales para que se acercaran.

La rubia se apresuró llevando a Teddy junto a ella y ambos se sentaron junto a sus amigos.

-Todos te miran -dijo Abby con una sonrisa.

-¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta -bufó Vic con sarcasmo.

-Teddy, no puedo creer que no me hayas dicho nada -se quejó Jeremy -, se supone que soy tu mejor amigo.

-Lo siento, era un secreto.

-Abby lo sabía -dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno ¿un secreto no tan secreto?

-Me pregunto cómo se lo tomarán las admiradoras de Teddy -dijo Abby preocupada.

-Ellas tendrán que conformarse -dijo Teddy encogiéndose de hombros.

-Señor Lupin, ¿podría acompañarme por favor? -la voz de la directora Mcgonagall los hizo saltar a los cuatro.

-¿Qué hiciste ahora Teddy? -gruñó Victoire enojada.

-Tranquila Señorita Weasley, esta vez necesito hablar con él por un asunto diferente.

Teddy se levantó sorprendido de su asiento y salió del Gran Comedor junto con la directora.

-Me pregunto qué ocurrirá -dijo Abby sorprendida.

-Seguramente es algo sobre Quidditch, dentro de poco es el partido contra Ravenclaw -comentó Jeremy.

-Ravenclaw -murmuró Vic y rápidamente se acordó de Patrick -Nos vemos en clase.

Victoire salió apresuradamente del Gran Comedor, mientras sus amigos la miraban intrigados.

Cuando la rubia entró a la Biblioteca buscó al chico con la mirada. Patrick estaba sentado allí, con su nariz metida en un libro de Transformaciones.

-Hola -dijo Victoire y se sentó junto a él.

-Hey Vic, ¿cómo estás? -preguntó su voz sonaba algo distante, algo que la hizo sentir bastante mal. Era obvio que Patrick se había enterado de su relación con Teddy.

Victoire sacó el anillo de su bolsillo y lo depositó en la mano del chico.

-Lo siento Patrick, de verdad -se disculpó apenada.

Patrick observó el anillo con expresión ausente.

-Siempre supe que Teddy sentía atracción por ti, pero nunca creí que tú podrías sentir algo por él. Lo odiabas.

-Es verdad. Lo odiaba, pero... de repente algo cambió, todavía ni siquiera yo lo logro entender bien... -murmuró.

-Es que no lo entiendo. Son tan diferentes, Teddy es un deportista, tú una adicta a los libros, ¿no crees que deberías buscar alguien parecido a ti? Alguien con quien puedas compartir libros, opiniones... ¿realmente estás segura de que lo quieres?

Los ojos de Patrick se clavaron por primera vez en la chica, pero Victoire no pareció titubear.

-Lo amo -susurró bajando la mirada y sintiendo un leve rubor en las mejillas -, y sé que somos muy diferentes, pero creo que eso es lo que más me atrae de él...

El ravenclaw suspiró.

-Está bien. Vic, no te guardaré ningún rencor, no soy de esa clase de tipos, asique no tienes que disculparte cien veces, solo quería saber eso para poder apagar cualquier esperanza de un _nosotros_ -confesó volviendo a clavar su mirada en los libros.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos instantes.

-De todas formas gracias por haberme confiado el anillo, quiero que sepas que siempre serás un gran amigo para mí.

Patrick sonrió.

-Espero que a pesar de todo lo que sucedió podamos seguir siendo esos amigos de Biblioteca que solíamos ser. Sino terminaré derrotado por los exámenes.

Ambos rieron.

-Prometo seguir ayudándote -dijo la rubia sintiéndose más tranquila.

-Es un trato.

-Trato.

 **I**

Teddy prácticamente saltaba de alegría por los pasillos, era tal su sonrisa que Victoire no pudo evitar reírse de él.

-Hey, ¿qué sucedió? -le preguntó su chica.

Lupin la tomó de la cintura y la acercó a él.

-Dentro de dos semanas, van a venir unos agentes a ver mi juego -soltó radiante de felicidad.

Victoire se quedó con la boca abierta.

-¡Yo tampoco lo podía creer! ¡Uno de ellos ha visto mi juego contra Slytherin y quieren ver si sirvo para unirme a las Avispas de Wimbourne!

-¿U-unirte... a-a las Avispas de... de... Wimbourne? -tartamudeó la chica atónita.

-¡Sí! -exclamó y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Victoire rio y le devolvió el abrazo.

-¡Es increíble! -chilló la bruja.

-Todavía no lo puedo creer -suspiró Teddy tomándola del rostro y depositando un fuerte beso en sus labios.

-¡Lupin! ¡Weasley! -exclamó el profesor Tanner enfadado -¡Deberían estar en mi clase ahora mismo en vez de estar besuqueándose! Creo que debería darles un casti...

-Profesor solo estábamos festejando, las Avispas de Wimbourne están interesadas en mí... -lo interrumpió Teddy aun con los ojos brillantes.

El profesor Tanner se quedó con la boca abierta.

-¿En serio?

Y gracias al fanatismo del profesor Tanner, Victoire y Teddy se salvaron del castigo.

 **II**

Las dos semanas transcurrieron lentas y pesadas. Victoire estaba llena de exámenes, y no podía ver nunca a Teddy ya que él se encontraba como loco practicando todos los días, llueva, nieble o truene.

Todo Hogwarts sabía ya de su relación, hasta los profesores, y las cosas habían comenzado a calmarse, ahora cada vez que se besaban en los pasillos era algo común, y los murmullos habían disminuido claramente, aunque las fans de Teddy nunca perdían la oportunidad de mirar a Victoire con cierta cólera o susurrar algo en sus espaldas.

El día del partido llegó, los agentes de las Avispas de Wimbourne se sentaron en las tribunas para sorpresa de muchos.

Victoire se sentó junto a Abby y Jeremy, quienes estaban casi tan nerviosos como ella.

-Vic, verás que a Teddy le irá de maravilla -le dijo su mejor amiga tomándola de la mano.

Y Abby no se equivocó, apenas el partido comenzó, Lupin se lució, dejando a los agentes con la boca abierta. Y cuando terminó el partido, Gryffindor ganó con una cantidad de puntos sorprendente.

-¡Lupin! ¡Lupin! -gritaban los Gryffindors emocionados.

Teddy aterrizó en el campo cuando los agentes comenzaron a acercarse.

Victoire pudo ver desde lejos como intercambiaban un par de palabras, y le daban palmaditas amistosas en la espalda, mientras el chico sonreía feliz.

Cuando los agentes se marcharon, Teddy fue rodeado por todos los estudiantes eufóricos de Gryffindor, pero aun así, la mirada del metamorfomago buscó a su novia, y cuando pudo divisarla en las gradas, volvió a subirse a su escoba y voló hacia ella.

-Teddy... -murmuró posando una mano en su mejilla dulcemente.

-Me aceptaron rubia, ya formo parte de ellos -susurró para luego comerle la boca frente a todos.

Victoire gimió sorprendida, pero luego se relajó y siguió aquel beso, enredando su lengua con la de él, llevando sus manos a aquel cabello azul y rebelde.

-Ahora solo nos queda una cosa pendiente... -murmuró el mago con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué?

-Decirle a nuestra familia la verdad.


	19. La verdad

Teddy tomó la mano de Victoire. Ambos estaban en la cocina de la Madriguera, el calor que inundaba la casa era agobiador, las vacaciones de verano habían llegado y el clima era casi insoportable. Las gotas de sudor corrían por el cuerpo de ambos, y no era solo por el calor abrasador, sino que también por los nervios.

-¿Estás lista? -le preguntó él, tragando saliva.

Desde la cocina se podía escuchar el gran ruido y las risas que provenían de la sala contigua, en la cual, toda la familia estaba reunida y almorzando.

Victoire tomó aire, las piernas le temblaban, su chico lo pudo notar porque rápidamente tomó el mentón de la chica y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Todo saldrá bien -intentó tranquilizarla.

La rubia sonrió claramente embelesada por aquel efecto tranquilizador que tenía Teddy sobre ella.

Ambos salieron de la cocina hacia el comedor, tomados de la mano, y se detuvieron frente a la larga mesa familiar. Teddy y Victoire sintieron como cada una de las miradas se posaban en ellos, y en sus manos entrelazadas.

-Quiero decirles algo -dijo Teddy luego de carraspear. -Victoire y yo... somos novios.

El silencio fue rotundo, y luego de unos segundos todo el mundo se ahogó en carcajadas. Victoire y Teddy vieron sorprendidos como los pequeños de la familia se tomaban el estómago de la risa, y como alguno de los mayores hasta golpeaban la mesa sin poder parar de reír. George también se rio, divertido con la situación, sabiendo al igual que la pareja, que la familia creía que era una broma.

-¡Es la broma más ridícula que escuché en mi vida! -exclamó Arthur sujetándose de su esposa.

Teddy tenía una expresión furiosa en el rostro, estaba demasiado molesto y cansado de la situación. Después de unos segundos, al ver que todo el mundo seguía riendo y bromeando, el metamorfomago tomó a la chica de la nuca, la acercó a él y le dio el beso de su vida, eliminando cualquier rastro de risas de la mesa.

El silencio fue aterrador. Después de un largo tiempo, Teddy soltó por fin a Victoire.

-¿Bill? -dijo Fleu preocupada.

El pelirrojo estaba sosteniéndose la garganta, morado por el esfuerzo, y una toz ahogada comenzó a emitir.

-¡Oh por Merlín! ¡Se ha atragantado con el pavo! -exclamó Molly acercándose a su hijo asustada.

Lo que sucedió luego fue la escena más loca que la familia Weasley presenció. Arthur se colocó detrás de su hijo y comenzó a apretarlo fuerte contra él, intentando que pudiera largar aquel pedazo de pollo que se había atorado en su garganta.

Bill estaba más morado que una mora, pero a pesar de estar asfixiándose, miraba a Teddy con una expresión de _Te mataré_.

Al ver que Arthur no conseguía nada, y antes los gritos de las mujeres desesperadas, Ron empujó a su padre e intentó hacerlo con más fuerza, pero Bill aprovechó aquel cambio para escaparse y comenzar a caminar hacia un asustado Teddy.

-¡T-te ma-mataré! -exclamó entre toces, siendo perseguido por toda la familia.

-¡Bill por favor! -chilló su esposa.

Harry y George se levantaron y ayudaron a Ron y Arthur a atraparlo.

-¡Dejen-me! -gritaba todavía asfixiándose.

Hermione suspirando se levantó y lo apuntó con su varita.

-¡Anapneo! -exclamó y el pedazo de pollo salió volando de la boca de Bill hasta caer lejos.

El padre de Victoire siguió luchando contra los hombres de la familia.

-¡Basta papá! -exclamó la rubia cansada, poniéndose delante de Teddy antes de que Bill pudiera llegar a tocarlo.

-¡Victoire Weasley aléjate de ese chico ahora! -gritó ahora rojo de la ira.

-¡Me gusta papá!

-¿Vieron? ¡Yo les dije que estoy iba a pasar! -exclamó Ron con una sonrisa, y luego fue golpeado por su esposa.

-¡Cariño tienes que tranquilizarte! -dijo Fleur abrazándolo con fuerza.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste atreverte a tocar a mi niña?!

-Y-yo nunca... nunca la obligué a nada... lo juro -contestó Teddy aunque no estaba muy seguro de sus palabras y una inevitable sonrisa traviesa salió de su rostro.

-¡Lo mataré! ¡Lo siento Harry pero te quedarás sin ahijado!

-Bill tranquilízate, si los dos están diciendo la verdad y se quieren no hay nada que puedas hacer -dijo Harry.

-Está bien Harry... -suspiró Bill -, ahora suéltenme, quiero seguir almorzando...

Aliviados, los chicos lo soltaron, pero el Weasley en vez de volver a sentarse en la mesa, se abalanzó hacia Teddy. La cosa se puso tan complicada, que Ginny intervino y le propinó un Desmaius a su hermano.

Bill quedó inconsciente en el suelo, y Harry y Ron se encargaron de llevarlo hacia uno de los dormitorios.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Victoire llevando una mano al rostro del chico.

-Creo que lo peor ya pasó, ¿no lo crees? -susurró.

-Lo siento, a veces papá suele ser muy terco y protector...

-Es normal, tener una hija tan bonita no debe ser fácil...

Victoire y Teddy se percataron del silencio bastante extraño en la familia, y se dieron cuenta de cómo todos los estaban mirando.

-¿Es verdad Teddy? -le preguntó James asqueado por la situación.

Teddy asintió.

Molly se acercó y les dio un beso en la mejilla a ambos.

-Por lo menos ahora dejarán de pelear en la mesa -dijo con una sonrisa.

-Yo les dije, yo lo sabía -seguía diciendo Ron, y Hermione lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-No se preocupen por Bill, se le pasará -dijo Fleu acercándose y abrazando a su hija.

-Lo sé mamá. Te quiero.

-Yo también hija.

 **I**

-No ha sido tan dramático después de todo -dijo Teddy mirando desde lejos a la familia.

Teddy y Victoire habían decidido alejarse por un momento. Estaban sentados bajo uno de los árboles del jardín, disfrutando de aquella noche de verano.

-¿No? Yo creo que ha sido la escena más dramática que vivió la familia -suspiró.

Teddy rio y la atrajo hacia el en un abrazo. Ambos miraron hacia la familia, Bill ya estaba allí, se encontraba sentado junto a los demás, con una expresión testaruda en el rostro y claramente enojado por haber sido hechizado. Los niños corrían a su alrededor, seguramente jugando a algún juego muggle que les había enseñado Hermione.

-Vic...

-¿Hmm?

-Hay algo que quiero decirte -dijo el chico suspirando, jugando con el cabello de Victoire.

La chica levantó su rostro y lo miró con una sonrisa, pero el mago siguió con su expresión seria, algo que la preocupó.

-¿Qué?

-No volveré a Hogwarts este año -soltó sorprendiéndola.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué?!

-Quieren que me una al equipo en septiembre -suspiró -, tuve que aceptar Vic, estas oportunidades no se me presentarán todo el tiempo... es importante para mí.

Victoire sintió como se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas, pero antes de que Teddy pudiera notarlo lo abrazó con fuerza. Quería lo mejor para él, no quería ser egoísta pero ¿por qué le dolía tanto? Imaginarse un año completo sin él, sin sus bromas fastidiosas, sin su sonrisa arrogante y sin sus besos le parecía la peor tortura.

Sintió como el chico la besaba en el cabello.

-Me encantaría pasar otro año de Hogwarts contigo, quiero que sepas eso, pero yo...

-Lo sé -contestó ella rápidamente -, no tienes que explicarme nada, sé lo importante que es para ti, es tu sueño y no quiero interponerme en ello...

-Te prometo que estaremos todo el verano juntos aunque sea para compensarlo de alguna forma... -susurró el chico tomando su rostro y acercándola a él.

-Me gusta esa idea -dijo ella con una sonrisa.

 **II**

Victoire cayó a la cama mientras Teddy le desabrochaba el sostén y mordisqueaba sus labios con brusquedad. Después de tantas noches de verano, esa sería la última, y todo había salido perfecto, los Potter se habían ido a una fiesta del Ministerio y habían dejado la casa sola, hacía tanto que no tenían la oportunidad de hacer el amor, que ambos estaban realmente con un hambre excepcional.

Las manos de Victoire fueron directo a la remera de Teddy, la cual sacó con rapidez. Luego sus dedos fueron a ese pecho trabajado que tanto le gustaba, mientras el chico se apoyaba completamente en ella, rozando su erección con la entrepierna de la bruja. Victoire gimió complacida, deseando ser tocada, de sentir su piel.

Teddy como si supiera exactamente lo que estaba pensando llevó una de sus manos hacia arriba y pellizcó uno de sus pezones, mientras que con su boca mordisqueaba su cuello.

La chica arqueó las caderas inconscientemente, apretando su feminidad contra su dura erección, Teddy soltó su cuello y la miró con reproche.

-Quédate quieta o terminaré violándote sin importar si estás mojada o no.

-Hazlo, ya estoy mojada desde el primer beso -le contestó ella con una sonrisa.

-Déjame ver entonces... -susurró sobre sus labios, y la mano que había estado ocupada con su pezón, bajó hasta colocarse debajo de sus braguitas sin quitar en ningún momento su mirada de ella. Los ojos de Teddy se oscurecieron al sentir ese líquido caliente y resbaloso entre sus dedos. Victoire se estremeció con ese simple toque, esa forma en que la miraba cuando la tocaba la hacía excitarse de una manera increíble, y cuando sintió como introducía un dedo dentro de ella soltó un grito que fue callado por la boca de él. Sintió su lengua juguetear con la suya, mientras su dedo revoltoso se movía dentro de ella a un ritmo rápido y constante.

-Teddy... -suplicó ella, deseando que la llenara por completo.

El chico la ignoró y bajó, para rozar su clítoris con la lengua mientras introducía otro dedo en su interior.

-Me voy a correr... -jadeó Victoire sintiendo como esa conocida ola de placer comenzaba a subir.

Teddy al fin la soltó y se sacó los jeans de una patada, luego los bóxer y se colocó dentro de sus piernas, consciente de que debía disfrutar de ella al máximo, sabiendo que seguramente no iban a poder tener una oportunidad así en meses. Aquellos pensamientos lo entristecieron por un momento, hasta que estuvo dentro de ella, ya que en ese pequeño lugar podía olvidarse hasta del más jodido problema.

Comenzó a moverse, observándola, se veía hermosa, salvaje con los cabellos despeinados y las mejillas rojas, esos labios entre abiertos... los besó, besó hasta sentir el gusto de su labial de frutilla. Sintió como ella le clavaba las uñas en la espalda aferrándolo mas contra ella, deseando sentirlo más y más.

Tomó sus caderas embistiendo duro, profundo, mientras escuchaba su propia respiración y los gemidos de ella que iban aumentado cada vez más, sintió como se contraía debajo de él, cayendo en un orgasmo profundo.

El mago se mordió el labio, soportando las ganas de liberarse junto a ella, porque no podía, quería más, quería saciarse hasta agotar el último gramo de fuerza.

-Teddy... -murmuró ella sobre sus labios, capturándolos de nuevo, enredando sus lenguas.

Victoire llevó las manos a aquel cabello azul que tanto le gustaba, profundizando el beso, sintiendo el placer resurgir otra vez.

El metamorfomago se sentó y la obligó a sentarse sobre él. La bruja apoyó su frente contra la de él, y ambos cerraron los ojos por un momento.

-No sabes cuánto te voy a extrañar -susurró él en un suspiro, abrazándola contra él.

-Yo te voy a extrañar más... -musitó Victoire mientras comenzaba a moverse.

-No, yo más...

-No mientas...

-Tú mientes...

Las manos cálidas de Teddy recorrieron su espalda, sus pechos, intentando grabar su silueta en su memoria hasta volverla a ver.

La tomó de las caderas y la ayudó a acelerar el ritmo, arrancando jadeos y gemidos de ambos. Victoire se aferró a él, lo besó otra vez, hasta que ambos llegaron a la cumbre.

Terminaron acostados, Victoire reposando su cabeza en el pecho de él, y Teddy rozando con sus dedos todas las partes de ella que le gustaban.

-¿Vendrás a despedirme a la Estación? -preguntó la chica dudosa. -Si no puedes lo entenderé, sé que últimamente estás entrenando mucho y...

-Iré, no importa que suceda ese día, iré, lo prometo -la interrumpió el mago y selló aquella promesa con un beso.

 **III**

Victoire apenas podía mover el carrito, las maletas parecían estar más pesadas de lo normal, y su gato quien había engordado unos cuantos kilos, no ayudaba mucho que digamos.

-¡Tío! -exclamó la rubia al ver a Harry junto a sus hijos. El hombre de la cicatriz la abrazó con dulzura.

-¿Teddy no ha venido? -preguntó Victoire buscando al chico con la mirada.

-Hoy se fue temprano a entrenar, lo vinieron a buscar los del equipo -contestó Harry.

-Oh... ya veo...

Victoire bajó la mirada y vio a Albus allí, el chico parecía temblar de los nervios, y las maletas que llevaba parecían ser aún más grandes que él.

-Albus, Hogwarts te encantará -dije despeinando su cabello con dulzura. -Te lo prometo.

El niño sonrío al fin.

Sintió como Rose la abrazaba desde atrás.

-Hola nena.

-¿Teddy no ha venido a despedirte? -preguntó la pequeña pelirroja.

-Él está muy ocupado entrenando...

-Si ahora Teddy está ocupado me pregunto qué harás cuando sea famoso, ya no lo podrás ver -dijo James con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡James! -lo regañaron Harry y Ginny.

-Es hora de que suban niños -dijo Hermione suspirando -, el Expreso está a punto de partir.

-Y no pienso llevarlos en el auto del abuelo, ya saben lo que sucedió la última vez que Harry y yo usamos uno de esos -les advirtió Ron.

Entre discusiones y risas, todos se despidieron y subieron al Expreso.

Victoire se sentó sola en un compartimiento y abrió la ventana para saludar a su familia. Bill y Fleu le tiraron besos voladores, al igual que la pequeña Lily.

La rubia buscó entre la multitud a Teddy, y al darse cuenta de que no iba a llegar, soltó un suspiro. Había promesas que simplemente no podían ser cumplidas.

El Expreso comenzó a moverse lentamente, y los saludos de sus familiares se volvieron aún más exagerados.

Y lo vio.

Teddy venía corriendo, empujando a todos los que se interponían en su camino.

-¡Victoire! -gritó observando desesperado como el tren comenzaba a irse. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, y Victoire sacó su cabeza por la ventana.

Teddy tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lograron darse el último beso.

-Te amo -susurró Teddy cuando tuvo que soltarla.

-¡Yo también te amo! -gritó la rubia con una sonrisa que apenas le entraba en el rostro y con lágrimas en los ojos.

El Expreso comenzó a acelerar su marcha, y para sorpresa de todos los presentes, Teddy Lupin se transformó en un bello y gran león, que corrió junto al tren, despidiendo a su magnífica leona.


	20. Epilogo

Lo había odiado por tanto tiempo. Había detestado su forma egocéntrica de caminar por los pasillos, su forma de hablar, su sonrisa ladeada, había deseado que desapareciera la de la fax de la tierra, pero ahora lo extrañaba más que nunca.

Victoire nunca estaba sola, siempre estaba rodeada de sus amigos, pero aun así Teddy le hacía falta, se mandaban cartas todas las semanas, pero no era lo mismo.

En las vacaciones de invierno, había ido ilusionada hacia su hogar, creyendo que en Navidad se verían, que podrían abrazarse hasta saciarse, pero cuando llegó, y Harry le dio la noticia que Teddy estaría jugando en Polonia y que no llegaría a tiempo para festejar con la familia.

Fue la peor Navidad de todas, estar en familia y que él no estuviera molestándola o haciendo las bromas de siempre, era más doloroso que no verlo en Hogwarts.

Y los meses pasaron, y las noticias de que Teddy Lupin estaba haciéndole ganar todos los partidos a las Avispas de Wimbourne viajaron hasta Hogwarts.

Los de primero siempre se encontraban en el patio de baldosas para intercambiar figuritas de Quidditch que en la mayoría estaba él. Hasta Victoire se compró una, donde aparecía Teddy sobre la escoba levantando un puño en señal de victoria, a veces se recostaba en la cama y se quedaba mirando aquel pedazo de papel por demasiado tiempo.

Las cartas de él comenzaban cada vez a ser menos, Victoire recordó lo que le había dicho el pequeño James en la estación de tren " _Si ahora está ocupado, ¿qué harás cuando sea famoso?_ "

A veces Victoire quería creer que a pesar de estar lejos, Teddy y ella seguían queriéndose igual que siempre, pero a veces se ponía a pensar lo famoso que era el metamorfomago, y que la fama traía chicas, chicas guapas dispuestas a todo.

-¡Teddy está ganando todos los partidos! -exclamó Jeremy realmente emocionado.

-Me dijeron que la final es en verano -comentó Abby -, ¿iremos los tres?

Abby miró a su mejor amiga, que últimamente se veía más seria de lo normal.

-Vic, ¿no irás?

-No lo sé, no me gustan las finales, la gente se vuelve loca -se excusó.

-Victoire estoy seguro de que Teddy estará esperando a que vayas -intervino Jeremy.

-No lo sé, nunca me avisó de una final ni nada.

-Vic, no puedes ponerte así, Teddy solo está ocupado, todas las semanas tiene partidos importantes, lo único que hace es entrenar -dijo Abby preocupada.

-Por eso, no quiero ser una carga para él.

A pesar de los intentos de sus amigos Victoire seguía firme con su decisión.

El último año de Hogwarts finalizó, y la rubia volvió a su casa con ese aire de nostalgia que todo graduado sufre. Ya no volvería más a Hogwarts, no discutiría con Abby por la cama junto a la ventana, no compartiría horas en la Biblioteca con Patrick, no tendría esas largas peleas con Teddy en los pasillos.

-¿Vic estás bien? -le preguntó su padre desde la puerta de su habitación.

Victoire estaba recostada en la cama con la nariz metida en un libro.

-Sí papá, estoy bien.

-Con tu madre iremos a ver la final, ¿no vendrás?

-No, estoy cansada, vayan, diviértanse.

Bill se acercó y besó la frente de su hija con tristeza. No le gustaba verla así.

-Cuídate.

Victoire se quedó sola en la casa, lanzó el libro lejos, como siempre, Teddy tenía esa capacidad para no dejarla leer ni una línea.

La rubia hundió su cara en la almohada y se quedó allí por varios minutos intentando suprimir las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

Escuchó como la puerta de su habitación se abría. Antes de que pudiera ver de quien se trataba, fue tomada por unos largos brazos y colocada en un hombro.

-La carga está preparada -rio George.

-¡Suéltame tío! -chilló la chica sabiendo perfectamente lo que tramaban.

-Ron ve a encender el auto otra vez -ordenó -, Harry tu vigila que no se escape, y se lo hace la atrapas.

-¡Suéltame o te arrancaré cada cabello pelirrojo de la cabeza! -gritó furiosa removiéndose tercamente mientras su tío la llevaba hacia afuera.

-Dicen que las veelas enojadas son realmente un problema -dijo George con una gran sonrisa -, podrías darme uno de tus cabellos para crear alguna poción de ese estilo.

-¡Deja de decir estupideces y suéltame idiota! -exclamó pataleando -¡Harry! ¡Tú eres bueno dile que se detenga!

Pero Harry lo único que hizo fue sonreír.

-¡Ron!

-Lo siento linda, irás a ver la final, todos sabemos que te mueres por ver a Teddy y que a él le sucede lo mismo.

-¡Esto es una locura! ¡Esto es secuestro! -exclamó mientras la metían en el auto del abuelo Arthur.

Ron puso en marcha el auto, y salieron volando a toda velocidad.

-Esta chatarra en cualquier momento nos hará estrellar -se quejó Ron negando con la cabeza.

Victoire suspiró, en el aire y con Harry y George a sus lados, sabía que no había forma de escapar.

-Vamos Victoire baja -le dijo George cuando llegaron. La rubia se cruzó de brazos negándose a cooperar, pero su tío sabiendo que no quedaba mucho tiempo, volvió a colocarla sobre su hombro.

-¡Esto es humillante! -chilló la rubia golpeando la espalda del pelirrojo.

-Shh caya -la regañó Ron quien mostró en la boletería las entradas VIP. El hombre los guío hasta los mejores asientos de las tribunas, donde estaba toda la familia Weasley, y Abby y Jeremy.

-¡Victoire has venido! -exclamó Abby riéndose de como George la cargaba.

-¡No te rías Abby! ¡Estos me han traído a la fuerza!

-Brujas y magos aquí... ¡Las Avispas de Wimbourne! -se escuchó en todo el estadio.

El tío George la dejó en el suelo, y Victoire pudo observar con el corazón acelerado como el equipo vestido de amarillo y negro entraba al campo de juego. Inconscientemente se acercó hasta la barra de seguridad y lo buscó con la mirada.

Allí estaba. Victoire sintió como le daba un vuelco al corazón, se veía más grande que la última vez, no vio a ese niño que la pateaba debajo de la mesa, sino a un hombre ya desarrollado.

Observó como la gran pantalla lo enfocaba, y todos los fans gritaban eufóricos. Si hubiera sido uno de aquellos partidos de Hogwarts, donde se sentía cómoda y valiente, hubiera gritado hasta reventar, pero en ese momento sentía que no podía pronunciar ni una letra.

Abby se colocó junto a ella y le sonrió.

-Deberías acercarte después del partido...

Esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza durante todo el partido, ¿debía hacerlo? ¿debía realmente acercarse?

Victoire observó maravillada la forma de jugar de Teddy, en Hogwarts siempre había sido rápido y fuerte, pero lo que estaba viendo en ese momento era el doble de increíble, el chico se robaba el juego, su forma de jugar atraía todas las miradas a él, claramente era la estrella del grupo. Y fue tan buena la táctica de su equipo, que el partido terminó en dos horas y media, coronándose campeones de la Copa Europea.

Molly se acercó a Victoire con una sonrisa y le colocó la tarjeta VIP en el cuello.

La bruja bajó varios escalones hasta llegar al campo, un hombre se acercó, pero al mostrarle la tarjeta VIP la dejó tranquila.

Victoire ya tenía los pies sobre el verde y perfecto césped, pero no se podía mover. Teddy había bajado con su escoba, y las porristas con descendencia veela lo habían rodeado para pedirle autógrafos, hasta para tocarlo y darle un beso en la mejilla.

Victoire se imaginó lo que hubiera hecho hacía un año, probablemente hubiera apuntado con su varita hasta dejarlas llorando en el suelo a todas, pero aquella personalidad suya del pasado se sentía muy pequeña dentro suyo, hecha un bollito de tanto llorar.

¿Cómo acercarse a alguien que no has visto hace un año? ¿Qué decir? ¿Qué hacer?

Victoire observó a ese hombre por bastante tiempo, con los pies casi clavados en el piso.

-¡Teddy! ¡Maldito desgraciado! ¡Mi hija está esperando por ti! -gritó Bill desde las gradas enojado.

Teddy quien había estado firmándoles autógrafos a las chicas, pudo escuchar claramente a Bill, y sin pensarlo dos veces volteó, para encontrarse a Victoire mirándolo desde varios metros de distancia.

Decir que se sorprendió con su presencia fue poco, hacía varios meses que Victoire no respondía sus cartas, y sabía que él tenía la culpa, que la había descuidado, por eso nunca se hubiera imaginado que aquella dulce rubia se aparecería en uno de sus partidos.

-¡Teddy! ¡Fírmame el autógrafo por favor! -chilló una de las porristas.

-Lo siento, con permiso... -dijo alejándose de las chicas sin quitar en ningún momento su mirada de Victoire. Al principio intentó calmar los deseos de lanzarse hacia ella y comerle la boca de un beso, pero no lo pudo evitar, la caminata hacia ella se convirtió en una carrera, era como si su corazón estuviera llevando a su cuerpo, como si cada latido fuera un grito desesperado que lo obligaba a correr lo más rápido posible hacia aquella chica de cabello rubio y largo.

Y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, tomó su rostro entre sus grandes manos y la besó, la besó como si estuvieran solo ellos dos en el estadio, como cuando la besaba en los pasillos de Hogwarts cuando la extrañaba demasiado, como aquella noche donde se despidieron, como si intentara devolverle todos los besos perdidos.

Victoire gimió, y aquel beso se convirtió en el motor que necesitaba para que su cuerpo volviera a la vida, porque al fin pudo levantar sus brazos, aferrarse a su cuello y besarlo como tanto había querido.

Sintió como las manos de Teddy la envolvían, la apretaban contra él, y como su suave respiración rozaba su rostro, era como si no hubiera pasado ni siquiera un día de la última vez, se gustaban, se querían como siempre, nada había cambiado, y Victoire pudo sentir ese alivio en el corazón.

Quería que la abrazara con más fuerza, quería apretarlo, sentir que aquello no era un sueño, y Teddy pareció querer lo mismo porque hizo lo que ella tanto deseaba.

Y cuando el beso terminó, Victoire abrió los ojos y se encontró con los ojos de él, los cuales seguían mirándola con el mismo amor de siempre.

-Has venido -susurró Teddy -, nunca imaginé que vendrías...

-George y los demás me trajeron a la fuerza, pero debo admitir que esta vez estoy agradecida con ellos -murmuró.

-Te he extrañado tanto... que no me contestaras las cartas casi me volvió loco, lo siento si te lastimé Vic... lo siento -se disculpó y a la chica se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Se sentía tonta por reaccionar así, había reprimido las lágrimas por tanto tiempo, y justo frente a él se quebraba.

-Lo tienes todo Teddy, hoy me he dado cuenta de eso, fans, chicas lindas, fama, todo lo que siempre quisiste, tendrás una vida diferente a la mía, y no quiero ser un estorbo para ti.

-Hey, espera -dijo el metamorfomago tomándola del brazo cuando intentó escapar -Desde que... desde que tuvimos ese encuentro en mi habitación no he podido dejar de pensar en ti, eres lo único que quiero, te amo sobre todas estas cosas Victoire.

La rubia se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

Teddy sonrió.

-¿Quieres saber qué fue lo primero que compré cuando me dieron mi primera paga?

Victoire frunció el ceño confundida.

-¿Una motocicleta?

Se escucharon risas, Victoire observó al público y notó que todos los estaban mirando y que en las pantallas gigantes solo se veían ellos dos.

-Oye Teddy ¿qué carajo...?

-Oye, creí que eras más inteligente -suspiró el chico negando con la cabeza. Se metió la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica y sacó un anillo.

-Oh no, tú no puedes... -dijo ruborizándose catastróficamente -Teddy... somos muy jóvenes para eso...

-A la mierda con esa teoría de que si las personas jóvenes se casan tendrán un triste futuro, Vic, yo te amo, planeaba ir a tu casa después del partido y proponértelo de una forma más romántica pero... no quiero esperar un segundo más, quiero que estés conmigo para siempre.

El público gritó eufórico con la dulce propuesta de su jugador favorito. Victoire miró a Teddy y vio esa expresión dulce e irresistible en su rostro, siempre intentaba ser inmune a sus encantos, pero aquella vez se dejó llevar por lo que gritaba su corazón.

-¡Vic no aceptes! ¡Teddy mi Victoire es muy pequeña para casarse! -se escuchó a Bill gritar mientras su esposa lo abrazaba con fuerza riendo para que no se escapara.

-¿Qué dices? -le preguntó Teddy arrodillándose de esa forma muggle que había visto en un par de películas.

-Yo... lo siento papá, pero me voy a casar -dijo ella con una gran sonrisa, provocando que Bill se desmayara y que todo el estadio gritara emocionado.

Teddy rio y le colocó el anillo en su dedo, para después levantarla del suelo y abrazarla con fuerza.

El chico tomó su escoba del suelo y se sentó sobre ella con Victoire.

-¡Teddy no! ¡No me gustan las escobas! -chilló la rubia mientras veía como ascendían y el suelo se veía cada vez más lejano.

-Tranquila, no te dejaré caer -le susurró al oído, sosteniéndola junto a él.

Victoire le sonrió y se abrazó más al chico, sintiendo esa calidez que había extrañado demasiado. Volaron por el campo, y volaron más y más hasta ver el estadio desde arriba, con sus luces y sus miles de personas diminutas.

-Se ve hermoso desde aquí... -susurró y luego lo miró a los ojos con una sonrisa -Felicitaciones por la victoria de hoy... prometo que desde ahora no me perderé ningún partido...

-Y yo te prometo que nunca más te descuidaré -prometió llevando una mano a su rostro y deteniendo la escoba en el aire -, te prometo que aunque esté muy ocupado en el futuro, siempre encontraré un momento en el día para hacerte feliz.

Victoire llevó una mano a su cabello azulado.

-Te amo Teddy... con todo mi corazón -musitó haciéndolo sonreír.

-Me gusta cuando te pones romántica -bromeó, y Victoire lo golpeó suavemente en el pecho.

-Hey -se quejó él, pero fue callado con un beso. La rubia lo besó con hambre, introduciendo su lengua, rozándola con la suya, haciendo que a Teddy se le acelerada el corazón.

Si hacía dos veranos atrás le hubieran dicho que iba a casarse con Victoire Weasley se hubiera reído hasta morir. Ahora sentía que era la mejor decisión que podría haber tomado en su vida. Porque sí, Victoire Weasley era perfecta, y a pesar de todas las peleas y las diferencias, se había dado cuenta de que no podía vivir sin ella.

-Te amo Vic, no quiero que te sientas presionada, pero mañana mismo te vendrás a vivir conmigo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Tan rápido?

-¿Qué? ¿No quieres cumplir con algo que pide Teddy Lupin?

Victoire se quedó con la boca abierta.

-¡Eres un egocéntrico! ¡Yo iré a vivir contigo cuando yo quiera! ¡No puedes obligarme!

-Ah y me olvidé de decirte, el lunes que viene nos casamos.

-¡Estás loco! ¡¿Quieres que mi padre se muera de un infarto?!

-No me importa, el lunes te casas -dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Eso ya lo veremos! -exclamó perdiendo el equilibrio y si Teddy no la hubiera sostenido justo a tiempo hubiera caído.

-¡Es mejor que comiences a cuidarte! ¡No vaya a ser que te mueras antes de la boda! -bromeó el chico apretándola contra él.

Victoire intentó inútilmente alejarse de él, y al final se rindió, riendo, y dejó que el metamorfomago la besara de esa forma que la dejaba sin aliento.

El cielo se llenó de fuegos artificiales, de los colores del equipo ganador. Victoire se asustó varias veces de sus sonidos, pero Teddy la abrazó con más fuerza, dándole la seguridad de que nunca le pasaría nada si estaba en sus brazos.

Victoire sabía que seguramente en su futuro de casados tendrían varias peleas de todo tipo, pero sabía también que nunca faltarían las bromas, las risas, y esa pizca de pasión que siempre la encendía cada vez que la besaba.

Lo amaba y para ella eso era lo más importante.

FIN

.

* * *

Gracias a todos por seguir con esta historia y comentar! Realmente se los agradezco :3 Gracias!

 ** _Afrodita_**


End file.
